Vampirism: Sângele lui Rose
by Marutectz552
Summary: Tsukune Aono's life was never pleasant to him, he had to survive from the youngest ages due to the audacious humanity. A wandering Priest offers the young Aono an escape from a life where he was thrown out of again, and he begins life in Youkai Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampirism: Sângele lui Rose**

"**Chapter One"**

If one were to ask Aono Tsukune about where his life would be when he was fifteen he would normally say to the person, "Fuck off." It was true that the young teenaged Aono was not one to ask "the what if" question, he was a firm believer of the "What I do now." Yeah he was set, no that was some bull shit he would've said to anyone who he didn't know which was a hell of a lot of people. Tsukune wasn't an innocent teenager as most would pity the young man as his family was murdered when he was just a mere eight years old.

The teen always wore a mask of indifference, trying to be as mellow and docile as possible but it wouldn't last by the age of nine. When the eight year old was found to be the only survivor of the break in attempt there were three bodies with multiple stab wounds on them. What was worse to the Police on the scene was that the burglar was openly raping the young boy's own mother, to be even sickened the police found the M-9 Beretta weapon in hands of the eight year old Aono shot the man while raping the corpse of the mother.

There was just blood everywhere, as the floor was saturated with it the bodies of the father, cousin, and mother were at the feet of the eight year old. Tsukune killed his first person at eight, and was soaked in the blood of his family, pitiful for many to ask but it was disturbingly horrifying to sympathetic individuals. So after the murders of the Aono family young Tsukune was placed inside an adoption home as the eight year old from reports was secluded from the other orphans, and became an outcast. He was an outcast as the young boy always watched the moon, he was always out at night in the rose garden as if deep in thought which was alien on the face of a child.

The other children called him a freak, or some sort of monster as the boy never ate in front of others, never talked or even hinted at the notion of being energetic. It was the same mellow and sad expression in his eyes as Tsukune had merely looked at the age of the others as they could never see how their parents died. He had watched the entire thing, and it burned within to be so…so useless, so pathetic, and weak as his teeth bit his lip Blood leaked over his bottom lip as he clenched his fist becoming entrenched into the darkness of hate, and loathing.

At the age of nine Tsukune Aono had increasingly escaped into the streets of Tokyo as even then he was still utterly weak. The young boy lived on the streets learning from the local drug dealers who needed some assistance, and it wasn't before long the child was introduced to the most commonly used of the drug attics. It was called weed, and Tsukune made money from the dealers as they liked the idea of a willingly kid, dependable, never asked questions, or hell even snitched to the police about them.

It took roughly four years for the young preteen to buy a gun as it was during one of his runs the boy was jumped by a rival gang from the dealers. It was utterly a beat down as Tsukune fought like a wild animal, he snarled, bite, scratched, and did everything to survive in the darkened alleys of the so called City of Light. The fight was one sided as the boy lay broken, as six ribs were fractured, his shin was broken, and his fingers were dislocated. The boy was near death in the hospital for weeks, and the police were shocked to find nearly several pounds of weed, crack, as well as a couple syringes of heroin. It wasn't long before the Police, seemingly "politely" asked who supplied the drugs to the child, as the preteen Tsukune wasn't stupid. He had to lie in order to survive, and what was great was he knew the local rival dealer that sent the gang after him. In a week the dealer was busted, and the gangs arrested as the young Aono disappeared into the shadows of the streets.

For months Tsukune asked the local martial artist dojo's for a cost of intuitions for several months, and the money was tolerable as Tsukune trained in Kempo, and even Kick-Boxing which was his favorite. It was month after month that Tsukune trained at the dojo, his local pad (home) which it was an apartment complex with some side street gang that called themselves Rock Hounds. So for the young Aono it was a great opportunity as he realized that if this gang were say, listen to him he could get an absolute protection from the other muggers, dealers, and maybe the Yakuza who ruled the underworld of Japan.

In short Tsukune managed to gather dozens of pounds worth of weed, cocaine, and other sorts of thing before bribing the local Rock Hounds. They were appealed due to the prospect of selling their bribes, and even could smoke it on their leisure time so it was an instant hit. While common for gangs to get drugs, it was rare to get something for free, which made the Rock Hounds look to the now ten year old as a shadow leader of their group. Not to mention the ten year old had an IQ of a hundred forty six. He was smart, but not totally a "pure" children genius he used everything and anything to his advantages which lead to another problem, his clothing.

Tsukune needed clothing for the winters, and summers as he found himself freezing inside his small apartment that was had two rooms. One was a small bathroom, and the other the main room with an air bed futon, a small seven inch TV, and a kitchen set on the opposite wall from the futon. Although from years from running drug routes that child had roughly nearly enough money to buy a decent car but it was impossible to forge a license of a ten year old, who was smart enough to drive anyways.

After several hours of shopping for clothing Tsukune forever would be sporting his trademark get up. With two black fingerless gloves, loose jeans that had a small rip above his right knee, black running shoes, or even tan combat boots. On his torso he wore a grey shirt and with an insignia of tattoos for hate, love, and survival on his back, and chest. They were small tattoos of detailed writing that almost six inches across. Tsukune also wore a loose black hood sweatshirt with a cap on his head. The cap style was rare as it was similar to a winter hat yet had the brim of something akin to a sports cape. It was quite an unnerving site to see if the child killed you.

Yes Tsukune could remember all of his kills, a few dozen over the years as the child had one silver M-9, a six inch pocket knife, and several clips hiding inside his pockets. Tsukune killed, and didn't regret a single thought to the dead, if he died so be it. He would survive to the end, bringing anyone down with him if they fucked with him. Though there were some controversial aspects that made the child a leader, as his charisma to inspire others, his brief charitable moments to help the diseased as he believed that with money any cure were possible. At least if anything he wanted to the main handler to stop AIDS, he never had sex, and wouldn't want to have the damn thing in his body.

So at least once every other month the child donated almost six thousand yen to the center of Japanese research of diseases, and he wasn't the largest donator but one of the more frequent ones in recent memory. It was during his second year of contributing money Tsukune found himself asked about his parents and family from several scientists namely women who in his mind wanted to adopt him. He shrugged off the questions often switching questions about the diseases, and even asking if the woman was single just for kicks. They often laughed at him for being "cute" in an eleven year old way.

Not many could say they know Tsukune Aono, or known as the Courier's Shadow which was a bit dull in the one whom was called that. Just because he defended himself with bullets, along the occasional broken arm did he succeed in doing multiple jobs of deliveries to the dealers? Hell Tsukune recently found out about an organized or a well suggested idea that all drug dealers enters into an organized unit to help each other. The rule that stood out for them was this, "_Gain only a profit, and just a profit_." The Aono found about this from a laptop he had gotten, "stolen" from a dead gang member that wanted the Courier boy dead.

So with the "_Rose's of the Shadows_" established, a bit flimsily at first as seven dealers tried to help each other out sending guards, contacts, information, and the occasional stash hideout to get away from the cops. In some months after this happened Japan was receiving an increase in drug related deaths, usages, and surplus stock piles in cities all along its borders. Tokyo was the hub of the Rose Shadows as in that brief span seventeen dealers, three were the major players in Tokyo joined this for other reasons. Tsukune had to dig into the laptop to for once a moment in his life enjoy the feeling of being a hacker, as all sorts of limits were boundless in the world of cyberspace. He found that the Yakuza were after this Rose of Shadows, and wanted it under a family's control.

It was just a prospect they couldn't ignore, and add to boot the rumor of an eleven year old genius came up with the concept was a dream come true for the bosses who had, daughters. Several old daughters of the bosses heard from their friends, or slaves about a young brown haired, brown eyes youth who was an expert at deliveries, and was rumored to have killed hundreds. Though Tsukune knew for a fact rumors were ninety percent bullshit, and nine percent fucker spam. After all he had to kill off the rumor shooters in the night once in a while as his reputation was far too known, and it irked him to end.

He survived in the shadows, and wanted it that way but fate had other ideas at the time. Tsukune Aono was thoroughly searched by several powerful families that wanted to "Adopt" the young lad into their ranks but thanks to the Rose of Shadows the dealers managed to release "False" information, and the Rock Hounds always looked out for Yakuza, and managed to ally themselves with several local clicks.

So one could say Tsukune Aono was a darker charisma leader then from politicians, and he was changing the world well the underworld in a more prosperous market. He shrugged if people called him then some sick twisted child but hey shit happens, and Tsukune was willing to let it go. At the age of twelve he was a proficient hacker on the web but not hopefully famous as he hacked into local banks accounts simply rerouting them into his own fake account. So he had possibly the Yakuza and the federal government on his ass if he was caught, but thankfully it never did. After all there were more pressing foreign cyber attacks to gain Japan's technology, and the most ironic fact was that the ally of Japan, the United States held the most attacks. Which were not exactly subtle if one read closely at the streams of data?

Tsukune continued to make money all through illegal means as the Yakuza were searching for him constantly as information leaks ran out as he did his courier assignments personally or did it by cybernetic orders on the laptop. It was useful to have Windows 7 as Microsoft owed Japan a little humble task of a system, and the young crime lord since his title was becoming a rumor now was doing all of this. His reason were unknown as he was changing the underworld on a whim as not many had the guts, or balls for the matter to attempt this add to boot he was twelve which meant he was the one of the greatest prospects of elder crime organizations in the Tokyo area.

It was like that for two years and a half at the tender age of fourteen Tsukune's life took the darkest turn possible as he returned to his apartment to find that there were several parked limos in the area. His gut told him to get his weapon ready, and start spraying while praying as he eyed the cars on his routine walk back to the complex. When he stepped in the lobby what met him was the face of another world, a world where technology, intelligence, and money were all secondary concerns. It was a world of brutality, strength, pride, and the will to kill ran rampant. It was the world of the monsters as the story of Aono Tsukune began with that fateful walk into the Apartment complex on a side street in downtown Tokyo.

_**-Present Time-**_

Tsukune walked in with a small duffle bag over his shoulder, and was wearing his normal attire before he spotted a woman, maybe a teenager that was wearing a near all black outfit. She was pale, a beautiful pale, and with near black raven hair that had twin lines of hair across her face. She was wearing lip stick a dark ruby coloring, and the woman well almost in his mind elder teenager he guessed warily.

The woman was leaning against the small desk where the keys to the apartment were issued to the renters or owners of the compartments on the five various floors. Behind him were twin doors leading to the road, to left be a small water fountain with a stair case to the next floor. An elevator was on the opposite wall with two bathrooms on either side of the elevator doors. In all actuality it was crummy but the place was home to Tsukune, and he watched as the woman was reading some sort of folder.

She wore a dark dress with nylon stockings on her legs as pointed high heels made up her primary outfit, and from the look of things this woman was either some sort of law enforcement, or a lawyer. Either way she just screamed nobility, and well…danger as his gut told him to just walk right back out the damned door, and somehow find a new place to live. All his money was in the banks, and his laptop was in his duffle bag with spare drugs, and the occasional thousand yen.

For the Courier of the Shadows, it was very close to panic to experience as the woman looked up with a clear blackish purple isis, and smiled politely at him before bowing formally. "Ah, I'm glad someone showed here finally. I'm having trouble finding someone, can you help me…young man." She asked smiling as her eyes closed much to Tsukune's wary stance as there was something…unnatural about her, it was clear but it confused him to hell as for one her skin was just too pale. The young cyber crime lord was trying to stay calm, as he pushed aside his instinct to run before he replied yawning a moment.

"There is usually the complex manager behind the desk, ask him. I don't know many people around here miss, so I'm afraid I can't help you." He half lied in a bitter way as it was true he didn't know anyone personally here as there were nearly a hundred or so people in the building, excluding the Rock Hounds so finding someone specifically was out of the question. Much to his surprise the woman smiled as if amused by a joke, and he had to shuffle his feet uncomfortable as the woman giggled for a moment. It sent shivers down the Aono's spinal cord.

"Oh excuse me, the manager you speak of is on a…break. From what the sign he left I think you can help me, so please young man hear me out if you will." She spoke tilting her head at the expression on the human's face, it was one of wariness, caution, and mistrust all bundled into one, he was sharp as she idly noted before speaking to him. "I'm looking for a person known as the Courier, he's supposed to be living here, and well my…associates wish to meet him. Do you know where he's at young man?" The statement associates, and his profession came to light as Tsukune merely looked at the woman before shrugging his shoulders yawning again as he feinted ignorance.

"Hmm, the Courier mam? Never heard of him, I just got back from school as I guess you can ask around but based on the talk at school it's a myth he exists." Tsukune prompted half heartedly as any normal teenager did though what made him get on guard was a muffed sound coming from behind the desk, it was like something slid off of a high place. He ignored it as it would risk him being exposed as the woman tilted her head up in a frown. She seemed to watching him as he yawned lightly before he walked to the left towards the staircase, at least he could move quick getting away. After all there was more than one entrance out of this complex.

"Well I'm sure he is, but we have a lead involving this area, I'll wait till the manager comes around. Have a nice afternoon…mister _Shadow Rose_." The slyly whispered title stopped Tsukune in his tracks as he was several steps above the floor, as he looked back from the corner of his eye. The woman was leaning against the desk again, with her arms crossed over her chest, her fingers tapped her arm as if wanting to restrain her laughter as a dark smirk graced her features. From behind a small leaking sound was heard, and Tsukune could see a puddle of red slip from under the desk, as his heart raced at the sight.

"…shit…" the teen whispered as he bolted up the stairs as his feet were climbing the stair cases faster than anything. His breathing was strained as adrenaline pumped into his veins, he had to get out surviving as his cover was blown, and it wasn't going to be a fucking daisy field of flowers if he was caught. Fuck, where the hell everyone was as he shot past the first floor nothing moved as the entire level was silent, and it sent a chilling thought into Tsukune's mind. Was everyone…he stopped at his rooms floor the second, and he nearly vomited as the smell was just hell, it was gut wrenching.

What lay before him was a hallway of Rock Hounds, their intestines were spew across the walls, it was a dark crimson color far from the original of a dull yellow. Tsukune covered his mouth as one man's skull was squished as if down by….a human hand it had the distinct markings. His stomach lurched as this was as horrifying as his family's rape, and murder. His breathing shook violently as the sound of clicking high heels on the stairs sent the fear rushing through him. Bodies lay in front as the mockery of a sick art had him burst across the organs, livers, hearts, and lungs all neatly piled upon each other.

His feet created slapping sounds as over several inches of blood filled the small hallway as the lights flickered as Tsukune looked on fearfully towards the stair case, a hand was rising over the railing and the index finger pointed directly…at him! "Oh this is great, you fucking lunatic bitch." He snarled out angrily as his door swung open revealing his room untouched as the mental effect sent him frantic towards the window. A rope was there as he clipped onto the single harness to make him bungee all the way down fifty feet as the second story was high up in Tokyo, and the sound of screeching stone caused him to pause as he stopped himself from descending downward.

"_You know…leaving is very rude, and I'm afraid I dislike that about people. Then again…very few live to comment about __**it**_." A voice whispered into his ear as the image of something seducing enticed his body, it was the image of a woman, a mature developed woman whose sight caused him to gasp as fangs laced from her upper lips, and with the outfit of a two top black piece it was all too tempting to linger on. Tsukune snapped himself from the image as he rushed down the edge of the building moving as the wind whipped past his ears as the clouds darkened over head, a storm was coming, and he needed to get away.

His feet pushed off the granite as the young Aono looked down to see a small section of Cherry Blossom trees in full bloom but were losing their leaves. The rope stiffened as Tsukune looked up to see the woman with a leg out the window, and a single hand grabbing the rope her eyes were somehow crimson from here. The teen gulped as those eyes were too frightening yet so alluring it caused him to flinch as the woman eye smiled grinning at him before pulling him up, and it was quick as he had one decision.

"Sit, and spin on this woman." He called up as his pocket knife flipped open as he flipped the woman the finger before slicing the rope free falling the remaining fifteen feet into the branches of a tree. Tsukune coughed out loud as his rib cracked, and he was thrown around as the vision was a blur, as pink, blue, black, and white all mixed into one as he landed on his side under the tree. He coughed as blood flew hurling out of his mouth, his heart thundered to keep the flowing liquid inside him.

He couldn't move, but he pushed himself up as the fourteen soon to be fifteen year old Aono was rushing down the alley ways, as thunder boomed over head. Tsukune didn't stop as his ribs flared in agony as the cracked bones were just too much, but it didn't make his will to survive diminish. No he was a survivor, and fucking god as his witness he wouldn't quit unless he brought the attacker with him to hell.

It was nearly an hour before Tsukune stopped against an alley with two fences, brown wooden fence as trash littered about, and the young teen found himself looking at the ground. He had to rest now, as not a single soul was following him, and lightening flashed over head before the sickening snap followed the thunder. Rain began to fall lightly as winter was a time of wet cold shit, and Tsukune loved the feeling. It was the feel of the city embracing you, enjoy the cold touch of pleasure it sent down his back as he sighed content in the falling liquid.

The question was what to do now, he needed to get to a safe house, or another dealer's pad as his place was screwed. The Rock Hounds were slaughtered, and possibly the whole complex and that woman would stay etched in his memory for a long time. How was he going to do this, he needed to disappear for a while, and what was the best option he asked himself calmly. His mind was going a thousand miles ahead as he rested against the fence under the rain. His hat deflected some of the water as he mused thoughtfully.

"Can I offer some help?" an eerie voice asked him curiously as Tsukune's eyes widened before he flipped out his gun pointing at a white clothed figure of a…priest? The teen blinked as this was something beyond, normal again. Why the hell was there a priest of all things, and judging from the man spoke it had to be some shady character. For fucks sake was the dude's eyes…glowing? Tsukune was pretty stumped after today as he winced as his ribs flared up. "Nah I don't need any help, just chilling in the rain." The Aono remarked in a clear sarcastic tone as the priest chuckled, the Rosario that the man held around his neck clinked as he pulled the teen on to his feet.

"You see like the troubled type kid, might I offer some advice?" the Priest grinned as Tsukune looked at him from the corner of his eye as he pressed his rib to ease back into place. "Might as well, I haven't gotten anything better to do right now." He sighed painfully as the Priest merely punched his ribs as Tsukune yelped, and his hand went to the rib to find it…healed? "What the hell did you do to me?" the shadow rose blurted out bluntly as the man chuckled before folding his arms behind his back as the rain plummeted them from the skies.

"Call it some field expertise young man. I have a…request of you." The Priest momentarily frowned at the sky as Tsukune watched, the water dripped from his brim obscuring his vision briefly as the white clothed man merely spoke. "You need a fresh start, or at the least somewhere to live peacefully, attend my Private academy boy. It's completely voluntarily if I might add." The elder man remarked as an afterthought grinning darkly at the look of surprise from the teen as he seemed to wondering if there was a catch. Shame for him it was a half honest truth, as the real truth was much more…deadly.

Tsukune was musing if he had to attend…school. He knew math, science, and other subjects from his laptop as he took college level material when he had several hours to himself after jobs, reports, and hacking attempts. So had an edge in academics but he needed to secure his funds, supplies, and hopefully salvage if the Rose of Shadows were still around. Maybe the woman was bluffing as she called him, mister Shadow rose which meant she knew he created it, and it was an open season on him in theory. So why not be able to get a safe place to stay at the cost of being normal, he was to an extent but knew the dangers of the outside world. In fact his duffle bag held his laptop, money, I-Pod, an extra set of clothes, and ten to fifteen pounds of weed alone. An academy was prime material for a dealer to earn a profit as he looked at the Priest.

"If I accept what do you want me to do there, be a student or something?" Tsukune asked curiously as he shifted the duffle bag over his shoulder, and the Priest walked away before nodding to him to follow. The teenager complied as he walked quietly on the side of the Headmaster he was going to learn under or at least go to his school for the next three or four years pending if things were that.

The Priest grinned under his white hood, "More or less of that sort. The only thing I will warn you about is that when you reach the academy there is no going back kid, or should I call you Mr. Tsukune Aono?" the teen froze as the man knew his name on a whim or he did research about him which scared the hell out of him. If he knew his name did he know about the…Tsukune looked at the Priest man darkly as he chuckled as if nothing more than amused to see the glare from the human boy. He had potential but he needed a new push, a new start as he merely scratched the surface of rebirthing the worlds that were disconnected.

The headmaster wanted a link, and he found one despite its dark exterior inside it was full of mystery to explore. "Be at Tokyo Bus Station Platform seven Mr. Aono. Let us hurry I can't stay too long to give you a uniform I have important places to go now." With that Tsukune began his trek into the Monster world without realizing his days were numbered in more ways than one…

**End Chapter One**

**Author's Note: Well I'm not sure how this came to me but after I read the latest chapter of R+V I wanted to come up with something darker for Tsukune's past. I wanted him to be "powerful" but not in a physical sense but more of a knowledge survivalist type as this story will be replacing my other Rosario story Fate of Two Families. It's a horrendously bad plot, over used I guess as to why as I can't come up for anything with it anymore. Sorry to hear some moans about losing it but it will be gone within the month or so, any last readers get the glimpse before I store it away before it comes back into future if I allow it.**

**So what did you think of this, and how did you feel about Tsukune too fast paced, too monotone, strange, and was the plot feasible to understand in realistic way of things? **

**Things like that will be cool to hear, and for the record there will be DRUG use such as minors doing the "You wanna roll one?" type deal so if your squeamish then don't read it from here on out alright?**

**This will be the bad boy slash nearly leader type of story and will be realistic in a sense I hope to accomplish all the while having some sexy vampire eating him alive again in a sense. Who knows what to expect from myself with this now eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampirism: Sângele lui Rose**

**Chapter Two**

Tsukune found himself relaxing on a seat on a yellow school bus leaving Tokyo as many memories were going to follow him, and leave him on his way to the Academy he would be attending. The headmaster of the academy, some weird fucking Priest in his mind, wanted him to attend there. For what the reason was he knew not. All the teen had in mind was to gain some sort of legal life, education, and survive by all means. He had his knife and his gun for protection of something like his head as he had multiple clips stored in his duffle bag.

Looking in the window as the country side was in view Tsukune found himself grimacing at the green uniform that had a red neck tie on himself. He still wore his hat, and gloves but that was it. It pissed him off slightly that the Priest, or headmaster was grinning at his reaction of annoyance at the sight. Why the hell did he make it green, what about blue or white? They both were a nice choice.

Again why was the thought of questioning a blessing or a well…timed curse on the matter? The bright side was he could be lax as not a soul knew where he was going from the outside, and it would be nice to chill for a few years while on his laptop. Still it was weird going to school for the first time in his life, well since he ran from the orphanage years ago, and those weren't great times to remember at all.

Sighing on the bus he was about to listen to his I-Pod before the bus driver spook grinning as he had the same freaking eyes as the headmaster, and it drove him insane to see the damned things glued to him. With the dark blue suit, the cap, and the cigar with white glove hands this guy was quite the character if he had to comment lightly about it. Tsukune listened as he gave a flat stare at the man who chuckled at the expression it was comical to see a mere boy have the spirit of dozens locked away within his own eyes. It was tantalizing prospect for the bus driver to witness.

"You attending the Youkai Academy this year?" the question was casual as the teenager could point out the obvious clue, he was wearing the uniform. Either the bus driver was retarded or he just wanted some practical joke. "Nah I was attending the little tech camp across the lake. Of course I am." Tsukune retorted annoyed at the man who grinned sadistically at the smart tone, oh was the boy in for another rude awakening despite his "tragic" past. He chuckled as the cigar stuck in his mouth as smoke rose, and Tsukune merely sat back as a tunnel came into view.

"Just remember sonny, that Youkai is a very terrifying place to stay…" he warned as his glowing orbs for eyes made the teen flinch as the tone was not joking, or amused at the lack of panic across the student's face. Tsukune Aono wasn't happy to say that this man called him a coward hidden in the veil of the threat of the academy, and he scowled locking eyes with the driver. "I get the picture old man, tell that to my dead family maybe then I'll believe you." With that Tsukune reached into his bag, and got his I-Pod out getting the light blue wires into his ears he shut his eyes as the first song was selected. "**Korn: Here to Stay"**

_This time, taking it away  
I've got a problem  
With me getting in the way  
My final sigh  
So I take my face and bash it into a mirror  
I won't have to see the pain (bleed, bleed)_

Tsukune was wrapped in the song as he bobbed his head to the beat taking in the music as memories flashed before him. The time he lost his parents, it was taken away from him. He was bleeding, killing down the pain of loss as he looked at himself in the mirror on days snarling for no reason. Just wanting to die sometimes but he wanted live, to survive become strong. His breathe clenched as the screams from that night rocked his skull before he blasted the music up a notch.

_This state is elevating, as the hurt turns into hating  
Anticipating all the fucked up feelings again_

_The hurt inside is fading  
This shits gone way too far  
All this time I've been waiting  
Oh I cannot grieve anymore  
For once inside awaking  
I'm done, I'm not a whore  
You've taken everything  
and, Oh I cannot give in anymore_

The song was kick-ass to him as it reflected everything that was honestly taken away from him. It was fate, no it was luck that screwed him over as his teeth ground together as he continued with the music, ignoring the tunnel that switched into another dimensional barrier as the blue, red, and black all swirled into a mix of coloration's as the bus driver's entered through the seals.

Tsukune then pressed the pause button to stop the music as the bus drove to a stop in front of some weird looking scarecrow with a pumpkin head. It looked like Halloween came early this year the teenage thought smirking at the sight, it was cool but it didn't suit him at all. His getup seemed much more causal as he grabbed his duffel bag walking up to the driver who took a drag on his cigar, and the teen commented on its brand. "You know I can give you something much more with a kick to the ass, it just costs five hundred yen." He laughed at the driver's impassive rise of an eyebrow before shaking his head smirking darkly at the "offer".

"No thanks kid." the driver thought, he wasn't the sucker here, and though what's to stop him from the other students? He laughed evilly before shutting the bus door, and getting the bus away. Then again the headmaster did never implement human substances onto campus grounds, and he chuckled at the image of high monsters. What was worse they were all gullible.

Tsukune enjoyed the good laugh despite the circumstances that caused him to arrive here. That woman in that lobby would haunt him for a while, and gods forbid if he saw her again. He had a bullet to place in her skull for the destruction of his home, and possibly his own little creation for the drug dealers of Tokyo which he still had to monitor on his laptop, he hoped internet was still alive in the is place. As the area looked like a freaking barren land with dead trees, as he spotted some sort of castle structure from a distance. Which he thought was the school, he began walked through the forest which was not very…scenic to place it nicely.

"_Fuck, this is like some twisted version of Alice in Wonderland. I swear those damn birds are watching me, or are they bats_?" Tsukune was listening to another song as he mentally commented on the forest, and he hand his knife in his pocket just in case if things got jumpy. The Song was **Skillet: Rebirthing **and it was quite the spirit lifter as he smiled sadly. His life at being normal had a second chance but it wouldn't work out, his life was tainted with the darkest corners of the human society as it was not possible to escape its clutches forever.

Tsukune never heard the warning to move as one moment he was facing forward, watching the school become clearer through the dense foliage of trees and the next he was thrown down. It was like something smashed into him as he rolled violently onto his side as a rock sliced his cheek open, which gave him the familiar feeling of pain as blood slid down on to the ground. The Teen groaned as he shook his head mumbling, "God, anyone catch that cars license." It felt like a car trucked him which was ironic, a car that was a truck? He chuckled before looking up as someone spoke to him through the waves of music as he turned his I-Pod off.

"I'm sorry, did you saying something?" the Aono asked quietly as the girl he focused on was sitting as she had her eyes closed, and well she was to place it politely beautiful. The wonderful shaped body, smooth skin, and not too pale for one which was a thankful thought. What through him for a loop was the pink hair which he had to question? "_Was that even possible_?" The Pink haired girl also he could see barely wear some sort of cross, or Rosario as the red dot in the center became visible as she brushed her hair back.

"Ow I'm…sorry I just dizzy from my anemia. I tend to dose off." She weakly smiled as she opened eyes to the brown haired teen as Tsukune merely shook his head as if expecting something much better than simplistic. Most tend to believe it was an accident but for him everything that involved him was a pain but still he was the one not listening. It was partially his fault. "Hey don't apologize I was the one with the headphones in my ears. Oh sorry about that bike." He looked over to see the pedals twisted and chain was broken off, Tsukune himself could fix it but at a later time.

"Ano…its fine. It was on its last legs anyways." She remarked scratching the back of her head innocently as Tsukune shook his head before rubbing his arm as some bruising could be felt. "Nah I'll fix it later I owe you that much um…" he trailed off as the girl suddenly spotted his cut on his cheek as she made an Oh sound before placing a clothe to wipe the blood away. He recoiled slightly at the proximity but he shrugged it wasn't like this meant anything attaching. Though he was in for a shock before the pink haired girl sniffed the bloody clothe before mumbling out loud.

"This scent…I…can't, control…myself."A Scent, what the hell made him smell good in this girls eyes? It wasn't making him wonder for long before he flinched as the girl whispered, "I'm sorry…but I'm a vampire." Her mouth latched onto his neck, and he felt the two pangs of pain that her teeth were actually sucking his blood. Tsukune didn't know what to do, should he push her off, let her do this, or hells even stab her to get away. This was one of the strangest things he had seen, a vampire and his blood being drained? It sounded a little…weird.

The girl sighed happily before releasing her hold on the other teen, his blood was just so good. It was sweet with an exotic after taste that whispered her to get more, and she had to smile innocently as the boy raised an eyebrow at what just happened. "Oh your blood was amazing, oh sorry. My name is Moka Akashiya." She offered a hand as Tsukune smiled slightly at the girl, she didn't seem too bad nor was she some arrogant person. Moka was kind of nice to talk too before replying quietly, "Aono Tsukune, pleasure to meet you. So you're going to Youkai Academy as well?" he looked to see the female version of his uniform as the skirt was the dead give a way much to his sigh of the obvious.

"Yes I am, I'm so glad to actually meet someone. You're a freshmen right, so um…could you be my friend?" she asked shyly as Moka clutched her arm for his answer as Tsukune looked back as they both got up. He seemed to be a nice boy, and wasn't being affected by her appearance of being a vampire. Most would be scared and running but he seemed to be bored. "I guess so…you haven't had many friends in a while Moka-san." He shrugged as the girl smiled before clutching his arm as they had their way onto the school with one happy vampire, and a curious human.

Tsukune was sitting at his desk in homeroom period as students gathered sitting around, and the occasional new student came in through the door. He was at the side where the window was closest as the view of the grounds wasn't that bad. A little October like but something out of the ordinary as the weather was a cool sixty degrees at least. He flipped off his I-Pod as the last song kind of sucked, and it was required that no electronics were allowed here if this was a school so he waited.

Soon after the bell rang this was kind of amusing to listen to an orange haired woman came into the class with a set of books, as her eyes were closed as the red glasses gave her away as the teacher. "Hello class I'll be your teacher, I'm Miss Nekonome and I'm welcome you to this academy for us monsters." There were some chuckles as the teacher was very enthusiastic about this as Tsukune raised an eyebrow at this development, a school for actual monsters. Like werewolves, the goblins, and other crap like that? Tsukune frowned as the warning from the Priests, and Bus Driver actually made some sense now as Miss Nekonome went about how the humans ruled the world, they outnumbered monsters, and it was time for them to co-exist peacefully with them. It was a wonder why Tsukune sarcastically thought, humans had the power of technology, and Nuclear Warheads which could wipe everything off the planet. He couldn't image the other student's remarks as they had to stay in a human form for the duration of their stay at the Academy.

"Yo teach how come why we can't just eat all the humans. Especially them good looking girls, like molest them?" some student said as most of the glass looked at the thuggish student who had piercings on his lips. He had blond hair, and it was dressed as a thug. Tsukune fought the urge to shoot him, molest anything was a direct insult to his families death. "Um it's Saizo Komiya right? There are no humans in this academy else they would be put to death if discovered." Nekonome replied with a small frown as Saizo again snorted, "Love them girls though wonder why we do this crap." He muttered, and Tsukune finally managed to answer him from the corner of his eye.

"Why you ask? Can you survive a nuclear war head implanted up your ass? If you can't then do us a favor, and learn. Dumbass." The monster Saizo scowled at the veiled threat before his prehensile like tongue that was also pierced slid out. "Now that I can mention I smell something human here." The teacher sighed as the student in question one Tsukune Aono merely turned back fully giving the other teen a glare that could make others flinch. "Are you _implying_ something, if so prove it." The tone made the punk make a tic sound as if not bothered. First rule of survival if you're going to be accused back yourself up, and make the accuser prove it in an instant. All talk and nothing more as the rest of the class snickered as the two were at each other's throat. The school year was already heating up now.

Before the class start saw Moka walk in a bit flustered, and at the sight of her half the class namely all the guys were stunned. "Damn look at her! She's so hot." One teen next to Tsukune whispered to him who merely shut his eyes in annoyance, "If you were so impressed then go ask her out." Tsukune mentally answered back as he chose to stay silent. Maybe things would go smoothly now, but the next thing Moka did that was literally out the window. She spotted Tsukune before calling out smiling, "Tsukune! I can't believe were in the same class." Moka's attitude toward her friend sent the class, again the male half into some frenzy as they growled angrily at the only boy who didn't make a comment first of all. Next he seemed to give a half hearted wave from his desk not bothered by her presence.

Moka ran over to the teen before hugging him smiling all the while as Tsukune shrugged her off, hugging contact was not a thing for him to do but he returned with a small smile on his own. "Nice to see you too Moka." He said causally not trying to hide anything as the teacher told them to open their text books up to the first chapter, "**How to Live Normally as a Human Being**." Oh great Tsukune thought this was going to just great, just simply fun as the next hour or so the class flew by before the bell would ring.

The Bell came no sooner as Moka literally pulled Tsukune from his seat as he grunted annoyed at all the physical contact, would a simple question be worth some effort? "C'mon Tsukune lets go explore the school! It'll be fun." Her voice was so happy it made the boy cringe before sighing nodding light as he was literally dragged through the halls as Upper Class Students, and his own grade looked at him enviously. The male half were all scowling, and breaking things much to Tsukune's amusement, if they were so angry why not just ask Moka to be a friend. It bothered him slightly if anyone were to fight him he would either stab the kid, or simply ignore it pending on how persistent they were. Maybe some hook up with the rolling could get a student to ignore him. The wonders of drug addictions no doubt he smiled at the thought as he watched Moka take him to a vending Machine.

It was there they stood getting drinks, Moka got a tomato juice, and Tsukune some Cola which it was freezing cold much to his satisfaction. "Ne. Tsukune can I ask you where you lived before coming here?" The teen sipped from his drink as his eyes wondered to the skies, which a clear pristine blue. He hated the coloration, he enjoyed the rain it was much more cooling. "Sure, I lived in Tokyo before I came here. Nice place to live, a little rough on the edges." He empathized with his hand shaking left to right as if finding a steady balance. Moka nodded her head smiling as she sipped her drink as well.

"Mind If I ask where you lived then Moka? It's only fair…" Tsukune cracked his neck which the Vampire watched hungrily as her stomach, and fangs growled wanting to get the blood that tasted so sweetening. "Ah, I was in a middle school taking classes. I was sent here by my family, to be well accepted I think." The Vampire girl was a little sullen but Tsukune didn't want to persist, after all a family matter was just a family thing. He had no right to be involved for the matter anyways. The two sat in solitude before an arrogant voice belonging to the one the young Aono glared at anything to ignore for now.

"Hey you're Akashiya Moka right? Why don't you hang out with instead of this chump." Saizo sneered appearing from the side, and gripped Tsukune's neck, as the teen was now very irritated. Moka was a bit scared as the rouge monster seemed to make some very dark notions with his eyes. Tsukune also saw this, and got angry as molesting was one thing but underage students this jack monkey was going to get a slug in the face. "How about this…you let me go I don't break your nose."

The lifted teenager remarked darkly as he stared right into the elder teen's eyes daring him to say something as Saizo sneered before Tsukune used both elbows to knock into the jaw line. The two quick blows stunned the elder teen sent a hay-maker across the big teens face, and a sickening crack followed with blood gushing from his nose. A small crowd gathered at the end of the hallway to see the interaction, and many silently supported the Aono as he was dragged away due to his friend.

Moka found this was a very nice time to leave as she tore her friend away from the fight as she called back, "I'm having fun with Tsukune right now. So please I'm sorry." The two ran from the scene, or it was the girl dragging her friend back as Saizo gripped a can on a ground before crushing it, vowing to make Moka his woman and that punk an ass beating into the ground.

It wasn't till later that Tsukune and Moka went to see their dormitories. Long story short Tsukune felt he was home, the same crumbling exterior, a graveyard to boot it was homey alright. Moka was laughing at his expression that the girls section of the dormitories across the campus was livelier, and had a water fountain in its front. The teenaged Aono was shaking his head as he thought the guys were being on a phrase of tough love. It was more irritating than angry to be within the first place.

"Well this place is rather…interesting." The teen said looking at the building, and Moka patted him on the back much to his curious look. "Ah Tsukune your acting weird, its like you never seen a monster before." The girl was being nice but it struck a little cord within him as he never seen an actual monster, but he had seen a monster that could kill. Basically the human who killed his family, that was a monster there. It was called humans who had nothing to lose, and he retorted skeptically. "Look who's talking, you don't seem like those vampires from the books. All the capes, hypnotizing eyes, or even the dark Dracula look alike hair." Moka laughed embarrassed before showing her chest to the teen that flustered a bit as the Rosario was at the base of her neck.

It wasn't that Tsukune was blushing because of a girls breasts, he had seen them on a porn video once or twice if he was bored, and the fact it was his thirtieth birthday. It was the imagination of feeling, and seeing the real things, which both were done. Thank the dead Rock Hounds for screwing with in a joker fashion, and his mind went to that woman that thing which was toying with him. He knew without a doubt who ever that woman was, she could have killed him so easily it wasn't horrifying enough to imagine how.

"Look here…" Moka intoned gently, "When this Rosario is removed I will be a true, scary, and dark vampire Tsukune. These Rosario artifacts can seal a vampire's power away. Not to mention I do have a weakness even now…" she trailed off as Tsukune was thinking about that cross as the red eye was ever moving but something made him believe it was staring. He had a slightly paranoia about people watching him which was critical on drug runs as potential drive-byes could light him up. The occasional mugger helped him hone in gun shooting as his M-9 was under his belt even now. The young teen never realized that Moka was at his ear, and whispered sincerely as he was brought back to reality due to the Pink haired Vampire.

"We do have a craving for blood, and you are my first Tsukune." The way she placed first sent a mild surprise through the now caught teen as he titled his head a bit interested in what that meant. The Vampire leaned onto his neck, as her lips brushed against his neck as Moka could hear, and smell the fresh blood rushing by in his veins. It was too much, "I can't resist the feeling when blood is leaving the body Tsukune, forgive me." Her fangs lengthened as they dove into his flesh as he had back a small hiss from the intense bite. It was like that for a few seconds before a sharp pain racked his head. Tsukune clenched his teeth shut as something appeared before him.

A black background swirled around him as he looked around as there was nothing. It was like death, there was nothing here but something sighed out loud as if bored. He turned around to see the backside of a bare woman with silver hair, it appeared she had her arms crossed. Tsukune felt his heart race with fear, no it wasn't fear but nervousness. He was so nervous it was opposite of fear as his nerves flared to life, and the adrenaline pumped through him. The woman looked up as she seemed surprise before turning her face at him. One lone crimson slit eye looked upon as if trying to see through him, he stared back as a dark grin marred her face as the lone long white canine from her upper lip was visible. Tsukune was having the hardest time breathing as the woman took her hand, and reached at him those sharp claw red nails he yelled out in shock.

Tsukune pushed Moka off of him as the two holes were see bite him healed up as partial saliva made the wounds disappear. Heavy breathing was evident as the young Aono had his arms shaking from that image of that woman, and Moka was a bit surprised for him to throw her off. She licked the bit of blood on her lips before asking her friend, worried as her Rosario clicked against the chains. "Tsukune…are you alright, you seem sick." She observed him in a concerned way as the teen glared at her from under his bangs as he panted strained.

"I…I have to go. I can't stay here." That crimson eye was the final ticket, he could survive here but it was the reaction he had to it. It was all enticing, so unnatural it was unnerving him. He wasn't scared he reasoned it was the unknown that set him on edge, this world was the unknown, and he had little understanding of it. Moka looked on fearfully as her only friend made his way back into the forest but before he could move she gripped his shoulder, as her forehead was against his back stunning the teenager.

"Tsukune, please don't go. I have a confession, when I was in middle school I hated those humans. They were always saying that monsters weren't real, they made fun of me sent me as a social outcast. I hated them so much, and now I have a friend in the academy. I don't want to be alone." Tsukune shut his eyes as this was getting to be an attachment, he lived by the rule don't get attached and it won't sting to cut the rope. However it did hurt him as this was an eerily similar fate he had when he was young, the difference was he was a human branded to be a freak, a so called monster. It was irony that a human was considered a monster yet the said is said for monsters themselves.

This was going to be slap to the face before he spoke in quiet voice, "Moka tell me this honestly, if I was human would you consider me a friend? A hated human being the lone friend you made?" the words made the pink haired vampire open her eyes in shock as she released his uniform, and backed up as the teen turned his head as his eyes were dull. It was one of perfection of lonesomeness, grief, and a keen insight. He was watching, no reading her emotions as they went through her face before she did a thing. That was all the teen needed before the young Aono made a "tch."

"Your face proved it, there _vampire_. You hated humans, and now I can see that a fresh start here is a pile of shit. Fuck this." He scowled annoyed as he made his away from the hurt Moka who tried to reach out from him only to gasp in shock as the boy turned around pulling out a silver firearm. It was a gun and she knew those were deadly to monsters in their human forms. Their skin was like a humans but the only difference was a healing ability rate. If he pulled that trigger it would be fatally potentially as she looked at her soon to be former friend.

"Don't touch me. You said it yourself you hated humans, and if you come near me, or touch me I will _kill_ you." The barrel of the gun was aiming between her eyes as the pink haired vampire saw within those brown depths the pain, the agony, and the will to live. There was nothing else that mattered but to live as Tsukune Aono walked into the forest, as some fog blew in over from the ocean. She was stunned to see her only friend, chased off by her. She wanted to have someone to talk to, and her face grew determined that if he was human so be it. He talked to her as any normal person did, and was quiet nice but she had hurt him. She ran after him into the fog, never noticing a shadow follow her from the trees.

Tsukune waited from behind the scarecrow as he was reading the bus schedule trying to do anything to pass the time as he could hear the distinct sound of a bus coming. So it was true, this was a monster world where he wanted no part of. Was it what he wanted, maybe so maybe not as he read the paper attached to the scarecrow? The bus came every month, only once a month so it was a good time to get the hell out. He wasn't scared, no he didn't want to deal with the hate in that woman's eyes, Moka she hated humans so why not bug out of her life than.

It sucked but it was a polite way of saying get away from me or I would kill you for real. Vampire or not, he watched stoically as the bus pulled up seeing the bus driver smoking his cigar. "I am not surprised to see you here, quite the scary place huh?" he asked rhetorically as Tsukune shrugged at the question though the man merely looked at him leaning on the steering wheel. "Well get aboard I'll send you back to Tokyo." The teen was about to comply before an ear piercing scream entered the silence as he looked to the forest. "Moka?" he whispered curiously as why the hell would she want to follow…him all the way here? Oh shit there was only one explanation she wanted him to stay here and the other was that dude Saizo. Oh fuck you're a genius Tsukune he thought sarcastically. He pulled out the weapon in front of the chuckling driver. "You mind if you watch my bag, someone is going to die. I hope killing isn't illegal here driver." He asked at the man who puffed on his cigar, his glowing orbs amused.

"Killing is forbidden on campus grounds kid, its discouraged outside though…it's not totally monitored." He chuckled evilly as Tsukune gave a small smirk, he liked the driver pretty shady but cool nonetheless as he sprinted off into the forest as he could hear the insane laughter of Saizo, the dude had a large ass mouth to bring into the world. Perhaps he used it for…other things as Tsukune laughed out loud before he shut himself up. It was time to be the Good Samaritan now.

His fingerless gloves made him handle his weapon with a firm grip, and he sprinted as his heart raced trying to find his friend in the fog. Tsukune found an iron fence about knee high, and jumped over it to get behind some grave marker as the chuckling of Saizo was heard. The teen breathed out slowly before rising to see Moka was against the tree covered in saliva, or something like that as his eyes seethed as rapists were the thing he despised above anything on the planet.

Saizo's tongue was going beyond four feet which was gross but he took aim from behind the multiple gravestones, and fired one shot as if went through the base of the tongue. The shot echoed into the forest as Saizo howled at the pain as Tsukune ran forward shooting round after round into the elder teen's body. His eyes were on the weapon as the monster roared as the entire length of his body was morphing into something. "Moka, run!" he shouted as the teen was now a beast as bulging muscles rippled around his chest, and arms. It was a gray stone as the monster hissed out, "_**I told you Moka you're going to be my woman, after I kill this piece of shit."**_ His tongue supported a hole but his other wounds merely sent the lead bullet rounds falling to the ground.

The ogre roared out as he smashed his fist right at the dodging human who was shocked as he jumped on a grave marker jumping over the fist that shattered it into dozens of pieces. Tsukune fired twice as he lunged his hand forward as the one bullet hit its mark in the eyes of the monster which howled to new heights. Tsukune felt a fist smash into his back as he coughed out blood slamming into another gravestone splitting it in two. He gasped as his lungs strained to breathe, as Moka slid next to him. She had tears in her eyes as blood leaked over one of Tsukune's eyes as his forehead had a nasty cut.

"Tsukune I'm so sorry. I was always alone, and I don't want my friend to leave please I'm sorry." The girl gripped him as he heard her over the screams the monster created away from the them which wouldn't last long as the teen gasped in pain as his side ached from the granite fist of Saizo. "It's…fine. I was the one being an idiot Moka. Honestly I don't care if you're a vampire. " he chuckled for a moment as the vampire herself looked shocked to see a warm worm itself on the bloodied Aono's face. "I kind of like you, one of the first friends I never had." He smiled before Moka could say a word Saizo roared from behind them as his foot smashed into Tsukune's back sending both of them through multiple grave markers, and Tsukune felt his hand brush against the Rosario, so when he rolled to the side it came off with a prominent snap.

"The Rosario it was removed…how?" Moka spoke shocked as there was a blast of super natural energy, and it affected everything instantly. A reddish dark aura made the sky darken, the stones crumbled as the swirling mist of purple energy racked the graveyard. Tsukune watched as he rolled against a half crumbled grave stone, as he watched as the warning of Moka from before said if the Rosario was removed a true vampire emerged.

Her body was changing as it became a woman's, a woman who had silver hair as her physical was changing. It was seducing, exotic, and dangerous as the crimson eyes opened to the world, it was those eyes he had seen before pushing Moka away. She brushed her bangs back as she flipped her hair back, and started to look around for a moment before staring at the quivering ogre.

"So you're the one that wanted to make me yours? Well c'mon if you can?" this new Moka's voice was shivering, it was like ice traveling down your back so cold, yet so good to hear. It drove Tsukune's heart rate up as the sliver haired beauty walked towards the ogre who shrank under her gaze.

The ogre charged forward as his mind made up to tackle the problem head on, and he swiped at the vampire who vanished! Moka was on the side before she round house kicked through the entire graveyard, as the earth shook from the impact.

When the dust cleared Saizo was knocked out as his jaw line was broken, and his tongue was limp in his mouth. A fine poetic ending to the rapist Tsukune thought as he winced from the pain in his ribs. Footsteps echoed across the grave site as he looked up to see Moka striding towards him, her hips swaying as the legend of Vampires being the natural seducer were true. Still it barely affected him, being a person living near death it wasn't helping to make him weak minded.

"What's wrong are you scared of this me?" Moka asked smirking dangerously as part of her face was masked by the silver waves of hair that seemed to illuminate her in the twilight behind her. Tsukune refused to answer as he shut his eyes breathing to calm the pain down before he looked into the face of the vampire that was nearly if not a bit shorter than he was. "Scared? More like wary, so who is the real you?" he referred to seal as he gestured with a small flick as the silver haired beauty traced a red nail across his face while covering the tip in his blood as it trailed down his face.

She licked her finger as she purred at the taste, "I'm the real one, this Rosario creates an outer persona of myself. Still I'm very tired but your blood is exquisite indeed. Still remember to look after her. "She smirked at the boy's confusion as she swiped the Rosario, and with a flash of white, pink the original Moka he knew was back. She fell forward sleeping contently on his chest as he blinded from the sudden transitions of innocent to seducer, and other things.

Tsukune winced as he had to get his bag at the driver's location, and he knew that his life just got more interesting for better or for worse. The days at the Youkai Academy had begun for the young Aono.

"**End Chapter Two"**

**Author's Note: Well something had to be done about Tsukune staying, no he isn't completely scared of Moka at least not yet *chuckling*. What can I do now, I have Kurumu coming up then followed by Yukari, and this story will be going by the manga. **

**I honestly can't stand the second Anime season of Rosario and Vampire. Call it some slashes between Hentai, and fan appeasement with those panty shots but fuck's sake I was annoyed with it. You can flame me for this as I hate the second season, Tsukune wasn't no damned ghoul he was some wannabe vampire thing. I don't know. **

**The anime was bad from the manga as I enjoyed its plot, and it's becoming nice in the next season of the manga itself as there is so much room for me to use this Tsukune in it. I mean cmon a child prodigy of Japan. China is keeping tabs on this and the Vampire Family of Moka's kept big major tabs on the drug runners. I mean they do get money from controlling the underworld and not having a potential crack at the profits, oh bye bye Roses of the Shadows.**

**Tsukune in the future might take an interest in Rosario sealing since he's curious in how barriers are formed I think it's cool for all means. Will he face the Kitsune, whatever the hell is name as a rejuvenated vampire from Moka's blood? Likely not or so again I'll do my best to get the feeling in a school, and well next chapter there is drug use that our little Crime Cybernetic Drug Master sets up within the boys dorms. Talk about chilling out huh? ****If any find this strange if I'm writing this its due to me being me I guess. **

**All right that's that, and we'll see were things go as I read the manga, and have fun of having Kurumuru shot in the wings by the gun or something. Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampirism: Sângele lui Rose**

"**Chapter Three"**

Tsukune yawned as he stretched his shoulders, it was an end to another day of class. Things were finally calming down after the fight incident with Saizo who was either sent to jail, or suspended again what did it matter to him., nothing at all. Moka would've sent the molesting ogre packing to Iran for all he cared. Walking up the stairs in his dorm section the teen was berated in days after the ogre was missing rumors spread of Tsukune killing him, or at least severely injuring the monster. It took hours of annoyance to shut them up as he shook his head trying to get something for once fun happening.

Moka was in the girl's dormitories sleeping, or doing her homework as he did his hours in free period. He liked the work here as it was simple for him to figure out as he had hacked his way into Mathematics a few years back so these were simple. P.E was even more a lax thing as there some sports programs he could mess with as baseball, basketball, and for some strange reason Ping Pong was in the Academy. It was all too surreal, and to laming for his tastes but hey he wasn't complaining. The only class he really honestly disliked was Math, the teacher was always so revealing, and half the class was all Goo-goo Gaga over her. It was kind of annoying if he had to comment about it.

Opening his dorm room he was met with a single bed room with a large window that held the moon in the sky, a bed was on the left with a study desk on the right. There was enough room for several people to be in this sort of room which was perfect for what he had in mind. Tsukune got bored, and in the past when he was bored innocent minds were corrupted with the phrase, "_Weed is the feed, then crack is hack, and heroin is Merlin_." Smoking the human processed leaves wasn't totally bad as long it wasn't hours per hours a day then you had a problem. To put to date the last time he had a roll was over two years ago as smoking it wasn't too important. Once a year or so was the rule he went by, and why not earns a profit for doing this.

The young Aono began rolling out his bag he began some simply process of rolling a single thick bundle before he waited for an hour as a knock was on his door. He smirked triumphantly as he opened the door to reveal three boys in his dorm all were freshman, gullible children in his mind as he added an afterthought. The three students were Gai Kazuka, Kenji Friza, and Daisuke Yoromeshi all were approached by Tsukune Aono a popular student if they wanted to mellow out as he stated for once. It would cost them roughly four thousand five hundred Yen (Fifty Dollars) to have a blunt. They had nothing to lose but to the supplier it was all about the money, and manipulating the body to get more. Then again humans had a different structure from the different monsters out in the world. "_Ah what the hell, it's better me than them_." he thought amused as he leaned against the window.

Gai was leaning against the wall, jumpy which was normal for the Aono to see as he looked to his right Daisuke was calm but nervous which he grinned at. Last was Kenji who was a bit tense but excited to start the process of this so called, "Mellowing Out". Tsukune's old business like face of being called the Courier's Shadow took over, he needed their guarantees to not tell anyone else he would deny, and hide all the goods as it was. "Alright before I light this son of a gun up, tell me are any of you going to snitch? Tell a teacher, or friends? Cause if you are get the fuck out before I stab you understood?" he was joking a little bit as the three students merely nodded an occasional grin was on their faces as they went with this. After all it was most people were fifteen or fourteen when drugs were added into their lives.

With their determination ready the Aono grinned before using a pocket lighter he acquired from a store several years back only to use for these occasions, as this was his last time for now. "Yeah ok, remember just inhale it when the fire is up, hold it for five seconds. It's called a hit enjoy seven in under five minutes you got me impressed. So who's up first?" he asked as the blunt was lit inside the first boy to be corrupted. Let us say that from that night on Tsukune Aono was known as the "Master Mellower." It wouldn't be for a while for the drug addicts to stop by for some more goods. It made him some money so why not?

OoOoO

The next morning Tsukune found himself walking to the Academy as he was watching the sky as if trying to find something. He was thinking still about the devil woman he saw a while back, his mind was processing the similarities between her, and Inner Moka. It was the pale skin tone, and the crimson eyes which lead to a single conclusion at least partially his attacker was a vampire at the least. The reason was why, why did he get attacked, and seemingly let go when he was in reach. Something didn't add up there, and it would be a while before he would even find a clue about the incident.

A most mattering concern was that his laptop didn't work inside the barrier due to human electronics unable to send data out due to the magic around them. It was a concept he actually wanted to learn, seals, Rosario's, techniques, all based on knowledge he wanted that power to wield it. Maybe he could bug the headmaster as the man didn't actually give him an edge not to mention he was the one who invited the boy here in the first place. That was just something entirely confusing to solve, he had nothing to go on so it was best to enjoy the leisure he had for now.

"Ohayo Tsukune!" a voice called out to him as he walked towards the school, and he turned to see his friend Moka Akashiya running towards him with a smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow as yet another group of twos ironically two he saw last night were all cursing him under their breathes at his supposed "luck". There was no luck it was what you made, and could do for yourself. He yawned as he lazily waved back before speaking as the vampire moved next to him. "Ohayo Moka, how's your morning going?" he asked somewhat interested as he had nothing to wonder about. The pink haired vampire laughed sheepishly, "Fine, I suppose. Um I never had breakfast so…" without warning she latched onto his neck biting him as the teen stumbled for a moment, and found himself pinned near a tree.

Sighing tiredly this had to stop, Moka really needed to warn him before going all dual fangs into arteries for blood thing. It wasn't that he hated it, the mere thought of someone jumping him was caused to quick unexpected contact so yeah it was paranoia for him to deal with. So Tsukune looked ahead of them as Moka was humming in delight as he could feel her tongue lap at his bite wounds before they were gone in seconds. He looked at her despite her bubbly expression of happiness. "Moka, seriously can you not jump my neck at every turn, literally?" he dead planned out loud as the vampire blushed a bit. "Um sorry Tsukune its just your blood is so good, its all balanced with the nutrients that packets have but it's the taste that's so alluring." She sighed happily as her body craved the taste once more, and Tsukune saw it a mile away.

"Moka listen…I'm happy that your well in all but please for the love of all holy just ask, at least I can brace when you slam into me." He remarked annoyed as the vampire sighed dejectedly before nodding with a meek reply. "Hai, but…." Tsukune shook his head as some extra body heated worked its way up from the irritation as he cracked his shoulder while carrying his books. Seriously whatever happened to the word please, or maybe some warning as he walked ahead on the vampire was troubled by something. He just needed some time think, and relax without being bitten for once an hour.

Walking away for a bit as he crossed the campus grounds Tsukune heard a groan of pain, and a small cry. "Please someone help." The teen curious in what happened came across a girl on the ground clutching her chest, as she had light blue hair, and wore a distinct yellow sweater. Tsukune sighed before mentally retorting to the gods above, "Why does this happen to me? Can't be some random guy?" his questions went unanswered forever as he walked hands in his pockets to the blue haired girl.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked a bit concerned as while he was a crime lord, or one of the newest drug runners, and cyber hacker Tsukune could be nice when he wanted too. It seemed fine to ask as the reputation at the academy called him something close to a bad ass monster beater? Whatever it was the title wasn't true so he helped the girl up as she appeared to be winded from the fall. "I'm sorry, it's just my chest suddenly hurt. I've always had a weak body." The light blue hair girl leaned against his chest, and the teen found it irksome, while liked the feel of the girls breast this wasn't a good time to even consider anything. He was annoyed as he helped the girl up, and they began moving with her pressing into him. "You sure you're hurt?" Tsukune questioned as he looked down at the girl who smiled sincerely, a little too innocent the teenaged Aono noticed with a narrowed eye. "I'm Kurumu Kurono pleasure to meet you Tsukune." She winked at his darkened expression. The young man wasn't very appealing to the contact she had with him.

The girl suddenly gasped as her chest was full blown pressed against his and it was bringing back memories to when he was ten. It was that night when he was going across the red light district. One of those drug carrier routes that sent him past a prostitute that had a fantasy of raping a child for whatever reason why he was selected, or in her terms chosen for this. Did he mention she was drunk, and loaded with Heroin oh yes it was a bad night ending with a gunshot. He hated woman like that, and forever would.

"Oh my chest please hold me tight, it's going to explode I know its. Ah-ah." She moaned as Kurumu pressed herself against him as Tsukune was growing angry, and fast as he gripped her before pushing her aside. He moved past her or tried too as Kurumu looked right into his eyes, as glared a hole into her face. At least he tried before something whispered in his mind. "_Hold her. Hold her now!_"

Tsukune frowned as the sudden sensation caused a headache to happen as he clutched his forehead before angrily moving away from the stunned girl as he mumbled things under his breath. The teen had a small throbbing sensation through P.E class as he shot in basketball doing some free court action. It was during P.E class he made a three point shot before some giggling was heard as a couple freshmen from his year looked in his direction. While it was weird for girls to do that it wasn't bothering him so he played around with some other classmates as they all took their time shooting. When that class ended he wondered where Moka was at the moment.

The Pink haired vampire was confused as she roamed the halls ignoring everyone else. What was Tsukune to her a friend, or something just to drink from, like a packet? No he wasn't just a packet or anything he was her friend, right? Doubt was in her mind as too what the teenage boy was, he treated her normally hell he didn't even flinch at her true form supposedly when she asked him about it. He simply acted, and made her feel normal as even in monster worlds if the rumor of her being a vampire was spread then fear, and chaos would follow. Every monster wanted to fight the vampire race to prove their worth.

Moka knew the reason why she had to keep her form secret, but rumors of a vampire attending the school were around always out of her hearing. Rumor was it was Tsukune Aono, the other was herself as it was quite hard to ignore. Was Tsukune a vampire, even she laughed no that was absurd? He had no supernatural things around him, maybe a bad past from what she glimpsed about him but still human. The only human who was braving the world of monsters. All the while was attending an academy where they both could co-exist peacefully.

"**_Hey stop feeling down. You're being targeted_**." A voice harshly got her back to reality as she stood before a crowd of students doing their own conversations as the pinked hair vampire looked around shocked. Who said that, where that voice was, and how the heck did it sound so…commanding? No sooner she thought this something jumped from above to stand in front of her, as Moka looked on surprised to see a blue haired classmate as she glared at the female vampire. Something was going to happen, and her thoughts came to life as Kurumu pointed to Moka issuing a challenge.

"You are the vampire right, where the rumors say Akashiya Moka?" the blue haired girl slyly asked as Moka herself found herself confused at answering. "Um what?" Kurumu took the go ahead before getting into the face of the supposed vampire that seemed to gain all the attention. "I'm the Succubus Kurumu Kurono, and I have come to defeat you, _vampire_." She hissed the word out as if disgusted to say its meaning, and Moka was honestly confused in what this girl wanted from her. She didn't know this girl personally as Kurumu got into the face of her rival before the vampire pointed out an obvious rule she broke. "You know our true forms are a secret right?" she was ignored vastly before the blue haired Succubus began her plan, or intentions were for the matter.

"I honestly can't stand to see you, always in the way of my plans." She began her eyes were neither happy nor playful as her finger nails grew momentarily to grant venation to her anger as it seeped away. Moka was honestly once more a bit confused as to what plan did she foil, or even now of? "My plans were the Youkai academy harem transformation, into every male student into loving me, but even before I start it was always you. You are better than me in looks, grades, personality and I can't stand for it. So what better way than to win is to steal the heart of…Aono Tsukune your personal blood packet ai?" the interpretation of their friendship caused the vampire to painfully wince as whispers came about from the conversation that to date by nerds the two hottest girls in the school. Also to one other who had heard this simply had enough.

"What the hell do you mean steal _my_ heart?" asked a familiar voice as Tsukune Aono came from Moka's left standing besides her glaring at Kurumu who smiled innocently. The Aono in question was not in a grand mood now as he heard every word while talking to some upper class students namely a girl, and guy who were a couple. He asked them about the possibility to find the headmaster, and even asked where the library was. Thankfully they gave him directions before he overheard, no listened in from half the hallway away.

"Tsu…" Moka was cut off as Kurumu sent herself flying into the boy in questions heart, and furiously rubbed her chest against his. For the student body single boys drooled, and fumed over the sight. While the girls scowled at the demeaning reputation of being civil, and nice to boys which the one in sight was growing to be popular. Only the couples in the crowd gave the Aono pity as Tsukune growled out angrily before pushing her away forcefully, illusions or not Tsukune was getting very pissed.

"Listen Kurumu, I want no part in this whatsoever. I have nothing against you personally neither does Moka but here's a hint. My answer is no." For once a girl that usually would listen under normal times ignored his answer as Tsukune just sighed out annoyed beyond anything right now. He had to just, to just deal with it, he kept chanting just deal with it for now. If worse comes to worse he would slap her to bring back to reality if it involved that to work. However something ate at him logically was there a motive behind this whole "Harem" thing. It seemed something was amiss, and he hated to be ignorant so it was best to watch while listening. The young genius had no solid knowledge on the monster races so this could be normal in a childish immature fashion or it were desperation. Which one was his question as he walked away before intoning to the couple that helped him on his directions, it was nice.

"Arigato Ichigo-sempai, Emiko-sempai." He bowed his head formally to the elder upperclassmen that they returned the nod as Emiko sighed looking at the underclassmen Kurono storm off angrily. "You have my pity Aono-san. Good luck." The couple walked off as Ichigo sighed running a hand through his hair at the young Aono's situation not pleasant it was.

Moka walked up from behind as she saw her friend turn back to her. "Um Tsukune…I wanted to apologize for not asking you about your neck." She stammered as her eyes were downcast much to the grin he gave, it seemed today had some good in it still. "It's fine Moka, I just wanted to tell you that even though were friends it don't hurt to ask truthfully. So what happened between you, and…" he nodded to where the Succubus stormed off after his intervention.

Moka just sighed before placing her hands on her hips, "She thinks I'm the vampire here, and basically said I was better than her. So by getting you it makes me the loser I think." Tsukune found himself ready to hit the locker next to him, this day was going to be a long one. He didn't need to be some expert it was going to happen.

True to his prediction Tsukune was being somewhat stalked by the blue haired classmate after every class, and it was growing to be a hassle to ignore the illusions being sent at him. He knew the illusions were some sort of hypnoses contact through the eyes as he read up on the Succubus in the library thankfully as he made a turn around the corner to reach the infirmary. His head was hurting from resisting the illusions, and he needed some local aspirin to calm down if they had any.

Knocking on the door the nurse was a bit odd before she allowed him to stay for a free period as he lay in bed resting comfortably. He yawned as he watched ceiling trying to calm himself on figuring out on what to talk to the headmaster about, was hey can you lower the barrier so I can go on my laptop or ask to open a small portion? He sighed yeah his choices were very limited, but he had an organization to run, and without him it would crumble before next semester. Not to mention he needed to learn about the monsters in general species, potential homes, and politics if he could guess. Anything that could speak was generally going to get anything it wanted.

Tsukune felt himself drift off to sleep as he passed out as memories surfaced as it was the first time he went onto the streets of Tokyo. It was all he felt from the first night as it gave birth to what he needed to live on. It was all chilling to the touch.

He shivered as rain poured onto his frail body, the cold just wouldn't stop he tried to hide under anything. It was hell at first but he was free, and ready to become strong. He would survive, and do what he did best. It was to live, and not be bound to anything or anyone. It was these brief moments that sent him to sleep. The dreams rolled on, and he didn't notice someone slipping in his room.

Tsukune flinched as something nicked his arm which caused him to forget the past as he was met with two purple eyes of one Kurumu Kurono, and damned it was not the sight he wanted to see. A sudden wave of numbness came to mind as the Succubus as the girl trapped his body to stay still as she licked her lips blushing as the teen beneath her was stunned. "I'm sorry Tsukune but this is for my people, it's my first time doing this…please stay still." Her voice was so entrancing the young Aono was blinking as his vision swirled.

The lights all swirled into the walls, as blue, white, and yellow all collided as he winced trying to fight back the invading force but all it did was just make him tired again. His teeth clenched weakly as Kurumu inched closer, and closer as his body convulsed as a seductive voice was in his ears. "_Stay still, and let her near you. Just stay still._" Had had to move, he had to move, no wanted to move! Tsukune sat up and embraced the Succubus as tightly as possible as the said blue haired girl groaned as the contact was exhilarating, she thought she had won.

"Ah, please be gentle." Kurumu whispered as Tsukune smirked before speaking normally. He wasn't gentle in a sense of letting someone doing whatever they wanted with him, seemed to be rape as he spoke sighing. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do this." The girl in his arms quivered as her purple irises hardened as anger swept through her, and she spoke harshly. "Why not! Just what can't I have you!" the boy frowned darkly as his grip loosened as a faraway look came to his eyes though the blue haired girl couldn't see it. "Well for starters I hate being forced to do things especially in a bed. Another is I would make my…only friend sad, she would be devastated I think." This was the final straw for the enraged Succubus as her voice took a sinister tone, and Tsukune instinctively threw her back but it was too late.

Two massive purple leather wings ripped from the girl's back, and a long devil like tail sprouted at her tail bone. Kurumu took a brief morphing stage as her features matured into a young woman briefly as her nails were as long as daggers, and the young Aono was thrown back against the wall. The girl's eyes sharpened into points as her teeth sharpened slight before looking at him very angry. He was halfway dragged as a single hand gripped his neck, as the kneeling Succubus was too enraged to reason with as he choked out in pain.

"I give you my body, and yet you can't allow it? It's that woman isn't it? I'll kill her after I'm done with you Tsukune Aono. I'll destroy everything you hold dear to her." She promised in fake sweet tone as Tsukune snarled out aloud as the pain caused his throat to constrict, and the fact this bitch in front of him was going to try to kill Moka! He glared so full of hate into the purple of his enemy and the girl flinched back as if looks could kill she would have a stake through her heart then burned alive.

"I…would like to see you try me." The young man said in a menacingly voice as his knee snapped forward catching the blue haired girl in the neck which had her cough at the sudden impact. The boy snapped his lone arm as his elbow smashed into Kurumu's face as the strike into her wind pipe made her head roll over to the left.

The door opened from the side as Moka walked in before looking on in shock to see a humanoid form of a monster being pushed back as Tsukune was choking against the wall. The vampire rushed crying out fearfully for her friend as supernatural strength threw the blue haired girl crashing through the window shattering it. Pieces of glass littered down on to the ground as Tsukune coughed breathing deeply getting the oxygen back into his lungs. "Tsukune! Please tell me you're alright, please!" the pink haired vampire hugged the teen as he nodded while speaking. His voice was a little hoarse from his neck nearly snapped in two. "I'm…fine sort of. What the hell was she trying to do to me?" he questioned as he stood shaking as Moka was quick to explain as her Rosario came to life moments ago warning that the Succubus create mindless slaves from a powerful seducing kiss.

"She tried to make you a slave Tsukune, Succubus have the power to make any man only for them. You would've been a mindless husk." The vampire explained getting the teen to his feet as he coughed again before remarking, "Are you kidding, that just fucking…." Before he said anything else the sound of wings flapping with a peal like laughter filled through the windows. A tail came from outside and wrapped around the young Aono's neck as he cried out as his back slammed into the floor.

His feet tried to find anything to lock onto but it wasn't enough as the glass sliced into his back from the broken window causing him to yell out in agony, and rage. Moka dove catching his foot before being pulled through the air. It was a whirl of sky, and ground as Tsukune wheezed from the force yanking his only route of air.

Snarling out loud he reached into his left pocket, and drew his knife out. Kurumu was flying lowly as the weight was too much for her to bear, and she screamed as part of her tail was cut due to something sharp. It was the Aono's weapon as both he, and Moka dropped to the ground rolling onto their sides.

Tsukune slammed against a tree as he gasped again in agony before Moka came along to crush the last remnants of air in his body, and he groaned out loud. "Why always the ribs, what the hell…" his voice was strained as his teeth clenched together. Moka tried to help him up but the teen shook her off getting onto his feet as he breathed deeply trying to figure out what to do next. The sound of flapping wings, and some sort of whoosh after effect caused the both of them to look up to see Kurumu laughing nearly insanely at least it looked to be.

The Succubus sped towards the two down below as Moka shoved Tsukune down to the right as the blue haired flying monster sliced the trees around them. At first nothing seemed to be wrong with them, and Tsukune had to curse out aloud as several trees were sliced through their trunks like butter. "Jesus Christ woman! You ever cut those things!" he half yelled out a question as he looked to his vampire friend before narrowing his eyes on the Rosario. Ah hell if worked before it should now he thought as his ribs were splitting apart from all the quick movements.

Moka seemed to be on the same page as him before she pleaded to her friend, "Tsukune we have to release the Rosario, hurry take it off!" the teen nodded as he winced as his ribs flared up before he reached out to the bottom portion of the seal, and yanked. The Seal didn't budge an inch as it held fast as Tsukune swore frustrated, "Oh you gotta be shitting me!" this was what he needed a flying murdering humanoid, and some fault piece of junk seal that had a will of its own apparently. He hissed angrily as the flying blue haired killer made him roll over to the right as he had to figure what to use. All he had was his knife as his gun was back at his dorm room due to his cautious attitude about the academy.

"Is this it? It seems the rumor of you being a vampire was false Akashiya Moka! Now I'll kill your little boy toy then you! "Her laughter just sent chills down anyone's spine but what concerned the boy in question was his back now as he hissed through his clenched teeth. Something warm dripped down his back as he panted because his pain receptors in his skin just went to level ten, or something. Moka slid down to him as he took a knee, as the vampire could see, plus smell the blood down his back. She held him before defiantly yelling back at the Succubus who watched with a face full of arrogance.

"Tsukune is a precious friend to me! He's not just something I carry around. If you're going to hurt anyone hurt me instead of him." The boy heard this as his vision blurred for a moment, all he felt was Moka's chest pressed against him. She was protecting him, _him_! He gritted his teeth as rage seeped into him. He _wasn't_ weak, or some fucking burden to anyone. He _survived_ on his own, and he would do it again whatever it took! It took will to live on, and beat back _**anything**_! Tsukune twisted around ready to fight with his knife, but his hand caught the Rosario as it sparked to life, and it came off with a click.

For a moment nothing happened before an explosion of power rocked the landscape causing Kurumu to watch in horror as Moka Akashiya awoke in her true form. Bats screeched as the energy drew them in circles around the two, and the sky turned a dark purple near crimson color. Moka's body morphed from a single innocent teenager into a mature seductive siren intent on killing the threat on her life as Tsukune looked to his hand to see the Rosario there.

The silver haired vampire rolled her head as the boy near heard the bones creaking from the lack of use, as she placed a hand on her hip. Two crimson slit eyes that haunted Tsukune's dreams came to life again as she looked up more amused than worried. Kurumu was seething before spitting out at the sight of the silver haired beauty. "It makes no different what so ever! I have an important mission to us Succubi, trying to keep our species from dying out! I will find my destined one from the men I tempt, and you…" she sped slicing at the vampire who was siding stepping all the offensive attacks. Moka was grinning prideful, and amused again at the explanation.

"You Akashiya Moka are in my way! I'll never forgive you for beating me, and I swear I will kill you!" Kurumu screeched out as her frustrations in not able to hit or slice the vampiric female who walked calmly into the clearing's center. Moka grinned predatory before tilting her head as if unimpressed on her reasoning.

"So that's the reason you dare bare your fangs at me, what are you going to do you frail egoistical woman?" her eyes narrowed in contempt as her depth seemed to glow with a rage in their own right to scare anything to death. "Realize your place." She hissed lowly as Kurumu came flying at her, and the vampire moved at speeds her opponent couldn't keep up with. The Succubus took one mighty swipe as the vampire leaped over her grinning evilly as her hand caught the tail of the attacker.

Moka easily flipped her around smashing her hand into her neck causing the poor girl to gasp in pain, before she flung the half stunned monster into a tree. Her foot for good measure smacked into her spinal column to add the momentum as Kurumu coughed in pain as blood dribbled down her mouth. "Your a naive little girl, trying to be the devil." Moka spoke as her eyes narrowed in disgust as her vampire pride was beginning to be take over to end this miserable little cretin of monster.

Her thoughts turned sinister before she looked down at the grounded girl, "Maybe I should tear your tail, and wings off so you can never fly again." The sliver haired vampire's foreshadowing caused the Succubus to plead as tear spilled down her cheeks as she backed up against the trunk of the tree. Moka moved casually as if not bothered permanently going to cripple a fellow student, and it made Tsukune walk clutching his rib to stand in between them. It was before Kurumu whispered out loud fearfully. "Please have mercy!" The vampire stopped as her friend stood only several feet in front of her, with eyes that didn't back down against her own crimson slit eyes. It was an admirable trait in her mind.

"What are you doing Tsukune, she just nearly tried to kill you, and before tried to make you a husk." Moka remarked to the boy's foolishness as he didn't answer for a moment then sighed deeply. His right hand without the Rosario went into his pocket. "I know. I know I'm not the most sympathetic person to her but killing her over a mission to save her species from becoming extinct? A bit much don't you think?" he retorted rhetorically for a moment much to the vampire's smirk as he had literally no idea she could kill him so easily, but held the urge as blood stained the air. It was sweet, and she replied back calm as the wind.

"No I don't think so. You're being too trusting Tsukune, but don't misread my intentions. I just don't want anyone…" she stepped forward pressing a sharp finger nail into one of his open wounds on his back as the boy flinched as hot fire flared up. Moka licked the mass of blood of her finger before finishing her sentence.

"I don't want anyone taking your blood away unlike that other Moka." The Rosario clicked into place as her hand took it from his hands as she gave a dark smile at the boy who raised both eyebrows at her words before catching the unconscious pink haired vampire now.

For better or worse Tsukune knew his life was changing, and tomorrow was a new day as he sighed taking his pinked friend back to her dorms.

OoOoO

The next day Tsukune was walking with Moka on their way from the dorms as they were silent. It was from yesterday as the teen patched his back up with medical tape he got from the medical infirmary, and took his time during the night. "So this Rosario was taking to you huh?" he looked at the said seal which didn't doing anything and that black looking eye was somewhat disturbing. It seemed like it was following his movements a little too closely or something. Very weird indeed he shuddered.

"Yes it did. Hey um…Tsukune can I ask you something?" Moka asked as the boy across from her shrugged before nodding as she smiled sadly. "If there's ever a time this seal doesn't work will you still like me? The question caused the boy in question to chuckle as he readjusted his hat. He glanced at the vampire who saw it was an expression of asking was this some joke. "That's a stupid question coming from you Moka, of course I would. You're an interesting girl, and I mean that honestly." The boy said sincerely as times were changing, and they both smiled as Tsukune shook his head letting his hair fall down to the mid section of his ears before placing his hat back on. Everything was fine he thought, and it troubled him as he was changing. It was subtle but it was happening even now.

Before they could say anything more a familiar voice from the humanoid obsessed Succubus appeared behind them with a plate of cookies. "Ohayo Tsukune!" she said as the teen looked guarded as Moka moved in front of him intent on shield him from the girl who was smiling innocently. "Hello…Kurumu." He said lowly as if trying to expect an attack, or anything this girl wanted it was bugging him constantly.

"Ne Tsukune remember when I saw I wanted to find my destined one?" the two students nodded as she giggled blushing as Tsukune realized as he stepped back as if seeing the most controversial thing in this life. "Oh c'mon you're kidding me right?" he said wincing as the next sentence from the girl confirmed his irritation, and fears as Moka looked shocked at the answer. "I've decided its Tsukune!" Moka was indeed shocked, and she gripped her friend before replying childishly. "No Tsukune is my friend!" she bit into his neck to cover her embarrassment as Kurumu latched on his opposite arm, and the boy winced as his days at the academy were getting chaotic.

For worse his life was changing in a good warped sense of shock. It wouldn't have mattered if he refused this newest friend of his, and he sighed waiting what was next in his life. He commented mentally, why does Moka have to bite so hard now?

**End Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: Remember this story is using the manga as a reference point plot wise. I mean there is no Yukari next chapter so if you're confused or something like that read the manga. You're going to learn I will be changing some things here and there but small important things like for example the swimming pool thing. Instead for say Tsukune being the ignorant innocent he is, let's say he will listen for once. Small things are already changing in this guy, he's not gullible, and for one he's definitely not stupid. He figured this out as the Succubus latched onto him, and got annoyed. Let's say another event in the past made Tsukune "dislike" woman who are just openly throwing themselves at him.  
**

**Now on the exchange rate between the American U.S dollar to Yen that is what the amount was much to my surprise, and I'm afraid to ask what a million U.S dollars will be. I'm just trying to be accurate with the numbers as I don't intend to have a penny being a billion something or what not now. I hope the website I went too is correct roughly on the amount I just wanted some students eager to spend the money on getting lit up, as most do that in some Schools both in Japan & America.  
**

**I'm actually excited to write the Anti-Thesis ARC of the story when Mizore is introduced, and that right there will be fun. Oh just for the record the Student Police will be arriving, and let's say Tsukune isn't the one to squeal easily. That's all I will say so long, and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampirism: Sangele lui Rose**

"**Chapter Four"**

"So remember class you have to choose a club activity." Mrs. Nekonome started her announcement near the end of class to which most students were all having mixed reactions. Confusion was primary, and some others annoyed as Tsukune was in the second group as this was getting to be really pathetic. Humans didn't all go into clubs it was just work and children had this.

It was human children not adults as they were screwing up the world in a literal sense or another. One student to his left, a boy asked. "Ne Sensei why do we need to join a club?" the question was a bit forced as the teacher meowed cutely before explaining as if it were out from a handbook. Tsukune snorted, yeah that was likely the case as he sighed annoyed before stretching his arms out.

"To understand humans we transform into them, and to get us to co-exist we must understand each other first. To stay human in appearance is the key to our survival." The teacher stated by slapping the chalk board, and the ironic thing about this Tsukune noticed smirking was the teacher herself. The key was to be human in appearance then she failed as her tail was out in the open view to which another student pointed lamely. Mrs. Nekonome took one look before clawing the guy in the face as a few chuckles rose from the scene. Tsukune was among them leave it to Captain Obvious to get nailed huh.

The bell rang as the students filed out, and Moka appeared next to him excited. "C'mon Tsukune lets go find us a club to join, c'mon please." She pleaded with her green innocent eyes that made the boy wince as it was rather irritating to resist. He wasn't too bothered about small childish things but if it were a serious matter like asking about his personal life he would've said no. So he shrugged before replying, "Why not, maybe something would be nice to work on I guess." He yawned before he was half following, being dragged out into the main hall were dozens of venders were out. The massive wave of students created chatter, screams, laughter, and pretty much every human thing available for once.

Both friends went to first vendor which was some photography club, and Tsukune had too witness the pure red lines in this guys eyes glow almost. It was completely weird as Moka latched onto him as if playfully scared personally he found it hilarious as this club was out. From there things just got weirder and plain old pathetic in some childish fashion as the anatomy club was some guy related to Pinhead. Moka again screamed a bit freaked out into his arms, call it strange again he decided.

It was like this for about an hour or two as Tsukune was sighing annoyed as Moka in the latest jump bit into his neck, c'mon they were out in public as most ignored them. "Well the science club was…heartwarming wasn't it?" Tsukune smiled as held his laughter as the vampire shivered, the vendor was selling something about making a love potion mixed with ingredients for Moka to join them. Tsukune himself thought science was good but those guys were just ridiculous preaching the thing out to the public for members.

They both saw Kurumu on occasion shouting out to them to look, well for Tsukune to look as she wore a maid outfit in the Home Economical Club, or the H.E club for short. Now that was funny as he laughed quietly as Moka smiled shaking her own head at the acronym the academy was cool, and he enjoyed it. Though when they passed by a crowd of boys, some freshmen, and upper class men both human, and vampire stopped to see the source of the crowd itself. It was apparent this was the Youkai academy Swimming club as attractive woman were in there wearing nothing but towels, and bikinis. Now the reason was simple, it was hormones, and skin.

"Hi I'm Swimming Captain Ichinose Tamao, please come swim with us." The senior student showed of her body as bait to lure in the boy fish. It was comical in how she could manipulate the local male populace to join here as dozens tried to enter much to her amusement. Tsukune thought it was of the normal activities but the people in charge here were far from normal, after all he had no idea what monsters did in pools. They were some legends of monsters in the seas, and in the real world humans made one such monster a child's sensation. It was Walt Disney's Little Mermaid and another company Pixar with Monster's Inc. Real good movies but lacked the bloody conflict from what he thought now.

Moka looked a bit nervous as water dripped from the top of the vendor as her seal was active at presence. She as a vampire and water didn't mix too well as Tsukune looked at her paler than normal face so he nudged her gently. "Moka, are you alright? You seem a bit sick." He observed warily as the senior swimming captain looked right at him, and winked suggestively as he bit back a scowl. Man what was it with woman, and him? He didn't like pushy girls that showed off too much, it was too troublesome, and his type was a mystery to himself.

"No Tsukune I'm not, it's just water and I…." she didn't finish as the senior captain moved toward them as she laced an arm around the young Aono's arm who merely sighed annoyed. "Ah aren't you Aono Tsukune one of the more…popular freshmen? Why don't both of you come and swim with us?" Tamao said smiling politely to the two underclassmen that looked at each other. Moka was fidgety, and her friend could see that a mile away so he replied flatly to the attractive woman that pressed her breasts between his arms. "No thanks Tamao-sempai." He said taking his arm back from the pouting woman as she looked to Moka as if gauging her opinions value.

"What about your friend, does she want to swim as well? C'mon I promise it'll be fun for the boys who join first." She said sweetly as the pink haired Vampire fidgeted under the elder student's gaze, and she looked to Tsukune who smiled faintly. "Whatever makes you happy Moka it doesn't bother me." He personally didn't care about swimming at all, he did swim on in the ocean once or twice but those incidents were him thrown overboard of a ship. Those were confusing jobs he completed at the cost of his heath for a week. Back to the present Moka sighed before shaking her head, apparently vampires didn't like water as he saw the dark loom on her face.

"Well thank you for the offer Tamao-sempai but we'll be going." Tsukune tried well at least he attempted to leave but several swimming club members tenderly made their way over him. It seemed the club really wanted him to swim for an odd reason as he looked to his friend who was a bit shocked to hear him say, "A little help please." Add matters worse the young Aono found himself constantly having his ear whispered into, and he shoved the other elder students back before shivering at the sensations. It wasn't going to be a good day at all before Kurumu showed up. She was ecstatic to have her body in view to her destined one, who in turn didn't be there.

"Tsukune! C'mon lets go swimming, how about you Moka?" she offered partly as the Vampire struggled to answer but to the swim team members it was enough. Tamao clapped her hands before the group of boys, selected to swim with them were done. "All right everyone move to the pool area, I just knew you join." She smiled pleasantly as Tsukune again looked at Moka to see if the vampire was fine with this. Her face was one of determination in a sudden moment as the young Aono narrowed his eyes at the captain who was looking at his friend. It seemed something was off as he tried one last time before having to be ushered off. "Tamao-sempai please I don't swim well, please can I leave?" he was being polite as much as he could at the moment.

The elder student merely came from behind him as she wrapped her arms over his chest as it sent an irritating scowl on the boy's features. Tsukune growled as he wondered what gave the impression on him anywhere he wanted to be touched, it was the sudden contact that annoyed him to no end. His paranoia of a weapon stabbing him in the back was evident if he had to wear swim shorts.

Tamao just smiled, "Oh that's fine Tsukune I can teach you and your friend if she wants too…" she giggled as the vampire beside him glared at the elder woman, and it was apparent he wasn't getting out of this. Sighing deeply he sent something close to an apologetic face to his friend who just followed wordlessly into the pool area. It wasn't soon after Tsukune found a shelf of swim ware, and he picked some deep blue with a white waist band to change into.

Tsukune was changing in one of the restroom as he saw that his knife hit the tiled floor with a clack, he flipped it open, and cut a small slit inside his shorts so that the weapon could be concealed. If there was one thing he learned quickly was that monsters were unpredictable as Kurumu, and Moka's Inner Self could be placed as examples. Satisfied as he clipped it on the side of his thigh Tsukune placed his clothes in one of the bins reserved for members. He looked in the mirror to see himself bare-chested, and he grimaced at the scars he had. Whatever he decided it was in the past, and would be forever as he pushed the white door open.

The pool was a flurry of activity as teens played volleyball in the pool, swam around, and even played Marko Polo in the shallower areas for tease. It seemed to be surreal but even Tsukune could see something was wrong but he couldn't place it so for now he should enjoy the peace. After all he hadn't taken a dip in water for some time since those events years ago. When he approached Kurumu, and Moka along with some members of the swim team a few supported blushes much to his sigh. He should have expected something like this to happen.

Moka was watching the water as it was splashed around carelessly, and it nearly touched her leg which caused a shock to run through her. In hurt a lot and thinking to get sprayed with it caused her mind to panic. Kurumu was admiring herself waiting to impress her destined one, and for the swimming captain she was smiling at the vampire. "So I heard from rumors you're the vampire here? I can't imagine if you don't want to get wet huh?" she tilted her head as the pink haired girl flinched as the elder student knew. She knew that this was going to hurt her! Before she could retort her answer the sound of the door closing made her eyes travel to…Tsukune. She blushed for a moment to take in what she saw.

His hair went to ear length brown which scaled down the boy's sides, as his brown eyes which had an intensity of strength, and pride behind them walked forward. His chest was compact, and his arms as his biceps were firm unlike normal teenagers his body was in shape. What got their attention was the scar going from the left side at the base of his chest going several inches across his pectoral muscle.

Three small wordings of tattoos were on his chest as well, they were survival, also from the top part of his shoulders love, and hate. One circular hole was in his right lower rib almost like a wound that stood out. However the one scar that incredibly stood was the one on his left forearm as it stretched from the side of his elbow to the front of his wrist. Tsukune Aono had seen, and gotten into fights over the year apparently as Tamao clapped lightly.

"Ah very good Tsukune, you have a nice fit to the club." She smiled happily as the teen had a flat look on his face as he was not happy here at all. Again he looked to his pink haired friend that smiled sadly before he found himself being lead into the shallow steps into the pool. When the young Aono stepped into the water it was pleasantly normal, it wasn't too cold, or too hot as he sighed as his legs carried him through the four foot deep shallow area. He looked to see Moka sitting on a chair with a massive umbrella overhead.

It took some time for him to adjust to the water as his eyes darted to Moka who was sad, but smiling as he looked on as asking if she wanted to leave. The pink haired vampire shook her head as he sighed, he just wanted to know what was up with his friend. "Ne Tamao-Sempai this may seem one sided but do you want to have a race from one end of the pool to the other?" he asked a bit curious to the woman who swam around him, call him curious but the young Aono had a hunch in what she was. The glistening skin, the fluent movements in water, and the beauty that enchanted all, it was screaming something so familiar it made him interested. What better way to know a potential enemy was to hang out with them?

Tamao smirked, "Why Tsukune it wouldn't be fair for us to race at all." The freshmen grinned cheekily, "Yeah it's not fair for you than?" the reply sent the woman smiling darkly as the entire cheered from the sides as members of the swimming club hung over the other guy as they loved the attention. Their attitudes against the hated Aono were gone now. They hated him because he was hanging out with Kurumu, and Moka. "Yeah go on do it Tamaro-Sempai." One member called out laughing as some other freshmen shouted, "Go on Aono show us that sportsmanship in basketball dude!" the cries varied as even Moka from outside of the pool along with some tanners smiled at the display.

"Alright Tsukune have it your way but I can't say I won't be holding back." She smirked as she wadded away from him, he noticed her hips were swaying likely making him flustered but it made him amused. So something was up here, and this was a way to gauge what while getting out safely. "I wouldn't have it any other way Tamao-sempai." He grinned momentarily before frowning, as his eyes went to the sky before sighing. He got himself into some heated race, and it was going to provide an escape just in case if something went wrong.

It took a matter of minutes as the sides of the pool were filled with students, and club members strung in two piece suits of ranging colors as Tamao, and Tsukune started in the shallow end of the pool. There were two club member girls holding flags, as they were the start, and finish line in the race. The chatter was incredibly loud as excitement grew in the pool as the young Aono stretched his arms as he warmed up. Tamao undid the towel that was around her legs leaving her in a stripped swim suit showing off her abs to the world. Some guys wolf whistled as the girl swimming members giggled at their reactions. It was fun, and games.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Youkai Academy get ready for the Swimming Club three hundred meter dash. One the right we have challenger, and freshmen Tsukune Aono." One of the announcers of the Swimming Club shouted on a floating board in the center of the pool as the dozens cheered out loud. "On the left is Senior Captain of our Swimming Fins is Tamao Ichinose." The boys especially howled in delight as Tsukune cracked his neck, and leaned with one hand against the wall of the pool. His left leg was against the barrier to launch him from into the water.

"The rules are that the two swimmers will go back and forth from one side of the pool to other in three relays. On the third relay will be the decider for the winner. Now swimmers get your feet ready, and let the scaly dash commence." The green haired girl shouted as she pointed to the swimmers who put on serious faces, and the announcer added one other thought. "When the beach ball from the crowd hits the water swim like the current is against you." The crowd was tossing the said beach ball in the sidelines, as boys, and girls alike prolonged the start as neither competitor took their eyes at the end of the pool.

Tsukune watched as his senor student looked at him as she winked cutely much to his sigh of irritation, yeah he needed to time this perfectly to get out if possible. The beach ball was thrown across the pool, and it was going to land. The seconds ticked by as it came closer, and closer to the surface. It landed with a prominent  
"Splat". Tsukune dove forward as his arms punctured through the water as he took deep breaths every time he left the water.

The crowd cheered as the freshmen took an early lead on the captain of the swimming team who was moving fluently catching up to the challenger in a split second. It was a close race already as the two met at the deep end of the pool where Tsukune dove in a twist under water as he turned to the right to see Tamao do the maneuver so easily something shiny caught his eye. He swam back with determination to meet as the two swam neck, and neck.

Tsukune just concentrated on his breathing as he went through the water as the crowd was going ballistic as they kicked off the second relay to the end of the pool. He watched from the underwater as it was Tamao's legs that shown off a faint yellow greenish coloring. He took a breath as his arms burned from the effort to swim at the max as they kicked off the second part from the deep end of the pool again. "_There! It's a…fin_." Tsukune saw the brief split second in where the normal leg of a human tipped into something scaly, and fin. The announcer also said those two words as well as he needed to hurry up now!

"There on the final stretch!" the green haired girl shouted as the two went all out, or at least the human did in his body as Tamao was pulling away but Tsukune gritted his teeth as he took quick breathes going all out as his arms sliced through the water, it was splashing into the air as the crowd roared in excitement as Moka, and Kurumu cheered for their friend in the water. They were neck, and neck until the roaring of water stopped at the brick wall as the girl on the right raised her flag. Tsukune had won, and the crowd still cheered as the victor got himself out of the pool as he won through his longer reach than the woman as she smirked annoyed she had lost in her own territory.

The young Aono panted as he shook his hair loose of water before grabbing a towel passing by Moka which he moved farther from. "So vampires can't stand water then?" he asked wheezing from his race in the water, and the festivities began again as boys jumped in the water with the swimming club members. The vampire nodded slowly, "Yes one of a vampire's weaknesses is the water, unless its herbal water we'll be shocked by it." She said this in a hushed tone as Tsukune nodded thankful he didn't do anything rash against the girl as he was worried about her proximity to the said body of water. He offered a small smile before speaking serious about what he viewed underwater.

"Moka please just tell me if you hate the water. At least when we start looking for clubs I can get some warning if anything hurts you now. A little would help would nice instead of me worrying." He chuckled as the Vampire covered her mouth laughing a bit at her doubtfulness, Tsukune would understand if she had a problem so her fear was gone to get close to him due to the water. "Let's get out of here, these swimming club members are fish or something. I caught a glimpse of Tamao's feet turning into a fin." The observation caused the Vampire to be startled as her friend watched the pool with a cautious look as various splashing occurred. They got up though before the two could head to the changing rooms, the said topic Tamao crossed her arms from inside the pool looking at them.

"What do you mean fish, are you sure?" the vampire asked her friendly a bit apprehensive though some part of her thought this was actually…believable. There were monsters that made their home in the water, and this was the swimming club meeting place. Tsukune kept eying the water for a moment as Tamao watched them with her arms crossed smiling devilishly as it seemed she wanted to have another round in the water with him. "Yeah it was something that I barely could see, something yellow or green. Whatever she is now, I don't want to be here…at all." He added he last part as he cracked his shoulder as the two made their way to the changing rooms.

A scream pierced the illusion of peace on the water as both Tsukune, and Moka turned to see a student desperately swimming away from one of the female swimming club member. The girl was swimming so quickly there were multiple members chasing him as they shot of the water latching onto him. At first they seemed to bite his shoulder similar to what Moka did to Tsukune but the major difference was the student aged right before them!

"What the f…." Tsukune yelped as two people crashed into him from behind sending him into the water. A splash of bubbles, and white stained the surface as Moka watched in horror as her friend kicked off one of his assailants in the head. The girl swam off as the other pulled him towards the center of the pool.

Tsukune was struggling viciously under the water as he tried to get a grip on the girls long fin sticking him in the back along the bottom. His back got scraped before he finally snarled as in his blurry vision his fist made contact with his attacker's jaw causing a brief screech that racked his ears in the water. The girl swam off as he broke the surface as the water was up to his waist he coughed getting any water out from his lungs. A melody of laughter was behind him as the young Aono froze where he stood.

Chaos was seemingly everywhere as male students shouted out in panic as the swimming club girls all bite into them, and dragged them under the water. They were aging into old beings, and Tsukune swore mentally that these fucking bitches wouldn't get whatever they wanted from him. He would die bringing down as many as possible as he stood glaring at Tamao who grinned. "Forgive us Tsukune, we usually have to lure in our meals, it's just our natures."

The whole prejudice issue didn't bait the lone human as he retorted, "None taken, yet my nature is to live. Don't even tempt me to kill you." His voice was low as he lowered his head as the wet hair dripped over his face much to the elder student's amusement.

"Oh Tsukune you don't even realize what you are standing waist deep in with do you?" she tilted her head as the boy merely snorted before standing in with his right arm facing her. "Yeah some sort of mutated fish, or something aquatic." He ventured as the swimming captain grinned before simply diving under the water as the young man's eyes drifted from his left to right seeing any shadow. Something splashed his eyes as he hissed as Tamao arched over him as half her body was a giant fin of yellow, and green as it sparkled in the sun light. With fish like ears sticking out from underneath her hair Tsukune swore this woman was a mermaid, though not the little kid version of loving the human prince. This was like I'll devour your flesh type of look as he looked stunned but determined to hold his ground.

A moment later he gasped in shock as scale like hands went over his chest, and warm breathing was at the base of his neck. Tamao placed her chin onto his shoulder before murmuring into his ear, as she deceptively rubbed his strong youthful body sighing pleasantly. "I've had my eyes on you for a while Tsukune Aono. Ever since the day I saw I dreamed I would be able to get you into this position, and just devour you." She chuckled as her lips trailed over his shoulder as the body shivered before firing back. "I can't image why you take an interest in me." The question made the mermaid laugh as the others of her kind circled around them, grinning hungrily as their eldest revealed the reason.

"Why? It's because you smell so good, it's almost human as there are favorites to drain their life force, don't worry I won't take all of it…yet." She pulled back as the young Aono as he watched in disgust as the elder girl's mouth pulled apart into some sick twisted version of a fishes mouth. The two long vertical rows of razor teeth and with some sand like tongue made the rancid breathe cause his stomach to turn. "Oh there's no fucking way!"Tsukune drew out resisting the female humanoid as he tried to struggle.

It was the massive flipper like tail that curled around him pulling him into the owners face, and he finally snapped. "You know fuck fish! I don't need some overgrown carp to bite me!" his elbows sprung as one came into contact with the jaw of the girl causing her to hiss back in pain, and another elbow from the opposite side struck the woman in the neck. Tamao screeched briefly before Tsukune reached into his trunks, and yanked his hidden blade free. Lunging as a back handed stab made its way into the mermaid's abdomen, and things turned red. A dark purplish, red blood came leaking as the mermaid screeched in pain before swimming off to shake the attack's momentum, and the freshmen took no chances as he held in a guarded position.

A swarm of swimming club mermaids all hissed, and giggled at the pecking order to get to him. Frankly Tsukune sighed warily watching his back, all the while keep an eye out front. This was going to be very bad, and he knew his chances were slim to get out unscathed. Unscathed was a fucking ridiculous word to use as he grinned at the situation, his old saying of younger days entered into his skull. "_If I die so be it, least I'll take as many of you down with me into hell_." The thoughts were broken as his friend from the side in the pool screamed out to him! "Tsukune!" What happened next shocked the human to his core.

"What in the hell are you doing!" as he watched in confusion as the vampire ran to the pools edge as about to jump in. Tsukune wasn't hailed as some sort prodigal crime lord for nothing as he knew if she hit the water pain like never before would happen. That was the last thing he needed now, some unconscious withering vampire that was a liability right now!

Moka gritted her teeth as a pair of mermaids hissed warningly before splashing water onto her ankles causing a massive shock to make her yelp. Water didn't even compare to what could happen to her friend as she watched as several shadows darted toward him from under the water. Tsukune yelled out as two mermaids lunged from behind him dragging across the surface as white, blue, and chaos followed once more. The vampire made her decision before experience the coolness of the water, and her world went white as she screamed piercing the background.

Tsukune himself took his eyes of his enemies for one moment two sets of hands pulled under the water as screeching came one mermaid attempting to bite him in the shoulder. The young freshmen squinted as his knife stabbed the first attacked in the side, causing another ear shattering screech travel through the water. He broke the surface momentarily coughing before gulping down partial air, and water as his vision went blue.

This mermaid was no other than Tamao herself again. Tsukune was snarling mentally at the half humanoid female that pulled him into the darker reaches of the pull. "_Oh fuck off_!" He roared into his mind punching the mermaid as she flapped her fin, and the next thing he knew the air was crushed from his lungs. He yelled out as his back was pinned to the bottom as the light created a gloomy misty sight for him to fight with.

The mermaid's sharpened nails sliced into his ribs causing the young man to scream out bubbles before in a last desperate bid the knife went through the water hitting home in Tamao's abdomen. The mermaid screamed out before kicking off as the human struggled getting back to the surface, his chest dying for air as the burn didn't lessen at all. When he did Tsukune breathed in deeply as water spat from his mouth, as coughing racked his frame. It appeared he was home free but another scream told him to snap his neck to the left. It was Moka, and he wheezed out, "Are you an idiot?" it was common sense to not jump in as a vampire, as his friend stated water was her weakness.

He watched in morbid fascination as his pink haired vampire friend sunk like a rock as he took several breathes. Glancing down the chlorine in the pool mixing with his gushing blood stain just made things even harder to breathe. "Ah, fuck! This is just wonderful." He whispered exhausted before diving under to see in time the girl blink absently as the water created electric sparks around her. The human was intent on saving her as he dove down before managing to get under her, as the electricity shocked him briefly as he spoke through the water. "_Your either insane, or brave_." The effect was the removal of the Rosario as in one moment it was blue, the next it was a hail of purple.

The surface exploded as a sliver haired woman came to be visible, and pissed off beyond belief as the mermaids all cowered under the massive energy. Twin red slit orbs glared menacingly at the captain of the swim team. "How dare you despicable _**fish**_ treat me like this!" Her fangs lengthened as her rage grew increasingly violent as electric sparks shattered the air as the lead mermaid quivered, "This…this is the power of a vampire!" her voice was laced with fear as the said vampire hissed loudly as it sent shivers down all in her path. Expect for the lone human Tsukune, as he swam to the edge of the pool lifting himself out as some blood leaked onto the pavement as he watched the battle unfold clutching his ribs.

"It doesn't matter I'll get rid of you for good, and get my snack. Water is the realm of the mer-people after all." Tamao shouted out as her eyes gave away the insanity all monsters succumbed to the pinnacle of power, the S-Class Vampire. The dozen subordinates rushed screeching in mermish as the vampire sneered for a moment. "Coming from low class fish food, how comical, and up surd." That was set the other mermaids off as their rage consumed them before the vampire jumped into the air in a torrent of water surrounding her, but even Tsukune could tell her speed was slower. It was all due to the water as he winced as pain racked his side.

"Your too slow, and now the target is wide open." The captain shouted as the mermaids dove under the water leaping to meet the falling vampiress in the air as she smirked, it was too easy. The mermaids found themselves being schooled into cans as Moka slammed punches, and kicks breaking bones as her eyes glowered in sick abandonment of conflict. "Simply going after the bait as the lure you are all just fish! Know your place!" the vampire hissed as she went behind the senior captain Tamao who watched in horror.

Tsukune watched as Moka did a back flip slamming her heel onto the skull of the mermaid that crashed into the shallow end, as a sickening breaking effect occurred. Even he didn't dare imagine that feeling as the spine was cracked or something much to his wince. Moka landed about several meters away from him, though when she looked up he had to snort as her gaze read retribution. It was like she blamed him for her mess, not his, her decision of jumping in.

"Don't you just seem to be peachy." Tsukune remarked flatly as the vampire crossed over, and slapped him across his face, hard. A faint dark red outline was the result as Moka hissed dangerously, "You simplistic, ignorant bastard." The vampire was very close to tearing apart the human in front of her as he took the blow without flinching which was either a feat of his will or her weakness from the water. "Don't you ever do this again, I won't bring myself into water ever again. Your impudence is ridiculous." The amount of insults in that string was enough to set the human off as that was utter horse shit, how in the hell was it his fault!

"Oh my impudence got you wet? Well _vampire_ that is the biggest amount of bull shit I've ever heard." His voice was cold as the brown eye of a human intent on getting angry was a site to see. In the underworld if Aono Tsukune was pissed the person tended to be killed, or hurt but luckily his ribs were crushed as neither vampire nor human had the will to make a move. In fact the sight of him glaring back into the slit orbs made the woman have to give him credit to have guts.

"I asked repetitively if you were fine at all, hell I asked for help to get away from here! Don't pin this on me just because you're too stubborn to admit you had the chance to avoid all of this!" the vampire snarled before jabbing him in the ribs as Tsukune winced as his eyes were murderous at the next sentence from her lips that caused probably the most potent hatred he held. Calling him arrogant, and what did he know of weakness.

"It was your recklessness, and arrogance about these club members to satisfy that curiosity of yours. Don't even dare to say anything about weakness, as if you could relate to anything." The moment those words left her lips Moka found herself on the receiving end of the most hated glare she ever encountered, it was so emotional that the boy bit his lips as his fists clenched in anger. Hell her Rosario was gripped by the white knuckles that threatened to split open much to her raised eyebrow.

"If that's how you want to play this so be it, _**vampire**_. One who can't admit the truth of about themselves is really pathetic. It's not worth my time to argue and just to be the so called arrogant human you made me to be. Here go…._fetch_." he tossed the Rosario back into the pool much to her shock, and rage as the boy walked away without looking back as the vampiress snarled stomping to over before rigidly turning him around a knife was at her throat much to rising rage in her chest.

For a minute the two were still as the two completely opposite species stood their ground not backing down as both prideful beings glared. The tension was palpable as brown orbs met crimson slits as Moka didn't dare to move to take the weapon off her neck as the man had it pressed to cut her. She would've done it when she helped him, and snapped the limb off but now it was different. It was her strength that brought her to his level. His eyes were glass, and voice low.

"You are not worth my time to argue over about anything. If you can't admit the truth about weakness don't pester me. I know a lot about weakness vampire, and your pride is what makes me pissed off." The knife left her throat as Tsukune Aono moved to the changing rooms' intent on leaving for his dorms, and the vampire glanced at the spot where her seal was laying under water. She grimaced as her body was exhausted off energy, and too get it the possibility was excruciating.

Something splashed as the Succubus Kurumu dived in before tossing the seal out, and the vampire winced much to the water dripping on her hands again. "You know he did fight off the lot of them as best as he could, and it was you who did jump him as he warned you to stay away. It sounds to me your just trying to deny something." She intoned as the blue haired girl flipped her hair back leaving the poolside intent on resting for the night. Moka stood alone among the unconscious swimming club glancing at the sky absently. Her mind was tired, and this was becoming a pain as she sighed before heading to the changing rooms waiting on the side for the boy, and fearfully not her ex-friend. The pain was killing her inside out from the water.

It took several minutes but the young Aono stalked out before eying the sliver haired beauty who was soaked, and he sighed as if annoyed to do something. What he did was toss a spare, dry towel to her before clutching his ribs.

It was strange as they stood quietly together Moka tilted her head as her hand caught the blue towel before conflicting with herself to thank him, or just reseal herself. The boy across from her sighed as he went to a table sitting down as a hand went through his hair. His face shadowed into a solemn expression as the vampiress realized that not all people seemingly had normal lives, and she wiped her face dry of the water.

She did this for a minute before walking to the table as she prepared to seal herself back, though the young Aono glanced at her. Moka whispered much to her irritation, but conceded mentally the boy had asked her sometime to leave, and he did fight instead of becoming useless. "I'm Sorry." Was her two words to the boy as a flash of light appeared, and Tsukune gently caught the pink haired vampire sleeping against his chest exhausted.

Tsukune sighed tiredly as well leaning back before some cleared their throat as he looked over to see his home room teacher at the fence looking at her students. "I take it Mr. Aono you didn't find a club yet?" the silence was obvious but he nodded nonetheless as the cat woman smiled sincerely, "I think you would find it perfectly at the Newspaper Club, come tomorrow after free period to meet." She said smiling as the young boy had to give a quiet thanks to the adult woman, "Arigato Nekomonoe-sensei." The student was sincere to the woman who nodded happily as she walked off whistling an unknown tune.

It would be long now before he had to get both his body, and Moka's to their dorms respectively. The human breathed in deeply knowing his days at the Academy had only just begun with a smooth ride into the unknown.

**Author's Note: As you can see neither the manga, nor the anime have this fight scene extended out like i did. For every dumb, childish, and weird fashion some fights are written out I like to make it something akin to a realistic probability of cracked ribs, bloodied defense, and the emotions in those moments of conflict. In short I added onto the fight scenes making it nicely darker than some fights in this section. I dare say that the Rosario and Vampire story I respect the most is this, "Here In My Arms." If you want to see an Epic story this is the mark in my mind that I hope someone breaks through in the future. It's that amazing of a story as the character's are extremely well written, and the imagination is just out of this world. My respect to the man, or woman for writing that behemoth of a fic I can't compare too.**

**The reason why in the last chapter Kurumu was spared was not the fact Tsukune is becoming "soft". He's trying to figure out what do monsters have in common with humans, do they act on their emotions or do they have some purpose for acting like the way they are. Hence the whole "Harem" thing the guy was like wait a minute, there's always a reason why, and I'm trying to explain why the guy let the succubus go.  
**

**Now if some are following my scheme of plot Gin is introduced, and I will say it won't be the same fight in the manga, or anime between Vampire, and Werewolf. I'll leave a hint it involves the meaning of the word "No." If you guess right congrats you got a cybernetic cookie, or a high five. I can say for certain it's going to be quite the chapter, in some blood split way.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampirism: Sangele lui Rose**

"**Chapter Five"**

"…and so the phrase in meaning turn the tables, which in the human world is too make any situation be it socially or physically…" Mrs. Nekonome's voice barely made the idea that Tsukune Aono was listening. It may seem strange for a student to not ignore a teacher especially in Japan but in Youkai Academy you might as well have a death wish. The reason why the genius Aono wasn't scratched up was due to the planning ahead scenario of doing his weekly assignments during last night. Any idea was shot down of him being a teacher's pet because a laptop was on his desk plugged into an outlet with an extension wire.

Most of the student body was shocked to a see a human electrical device on a monster's person but an actual working one inside the barrier was just unfathomable. Tsukune was well into the networks of cyberspace from the safety inside the magical barrier as he had gone to the headmaster to explain his little problem as the man, or the priest wannabe smirked darkly all the while. He sighed before looking up remembering the conversation he had with the eerie headmaster of the academy. It was all due to him seeing the officer where attendance, and records were held.

It was really strange as Tsukune had spotted the teacher's room as they had working computers which lead to the possibility of an internet outside of the school. Turned his theory was correct as the trip to the headmaster was eventful in some way or another. The guy was very shrewd, and creepy as always from that alley. He glanced up to remember that conversation he had with the man. Though man was something he doubted that guy truly was, maybe some warlock?

**-Flashback-**

"_Now why I should allow a student to have access to the internet to the human world where teachers must get an a high risk access card?" the headmaster spoke folding his hands grinning as if enjoying the most amusing game he played as of lately. It was a bother to the young man across from him sitting in chair in the headmaster's office. _

_With the purple curtains, the oak desk, and the dark corners it was creepy to most people but to the young crime lord it was roomy. He enjoyed its feel as his own room was similar without the over dramatic enigma of a priest hounding your movements from beneath his hood. Tsukune crossed his legs over each other before folding his arms barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes as the man was trying to make him flustered. _

"_Well for three reasons headmaster. One you have likely in front you the best person in the school that can do nearly anything on the web. I doubt monsters keep track of the amount of virus attacks smashing into your nonexistent firewalls." He lifted another finger to state his second reason as he shrugged nonchalantly at the man's smirk. "Second if a faculty computer can have internet it means you have a deliberate part of this so called Grand Barrier open to the world, even you have to monitor the safety of the school now as there is an open portion."_

_The Headmaster interrupted mildly pointing out the "rift" in the barrier, "That's partially incorrect Mister Aono the barrier has no opening literally, all I did was have the electric wiring going under the subterranean rock under the barrier, which is your so called break in the barrier." The man's smile didn't diminish as Tsukune again shrugged as he didn't care about specifics it wasn't like the fact he was going to destroy the school or anything. "To my third reason, it's simply you have a direct interest in my life apparently. I doubt our little meeting was coincidence in that alley after my little run in with that demented thing of a female. Which tends to me make cautious of someone doing that just to get me into an Academy of monsters, secretly." The threat laced in his words caused the man to chuckle lowly as he gave the poor boy some points on his guts to insult him, yet alone threaten him. He was an interesting character of a child indeed._

_Just to see that cursed smile diminish Tsukune amusingly dropped his index, and ring fingers to see the bird up in the air. He cheekily commented, "I do have the big reason of surviving headmaster, even you know that I'm stubborn to beat down." The man chuckled at the student's either his stupidity or bravery as this child was meeting his expectations to succeed in the future in both worlds. It was clear why he was here was a mystery, not in the literal sense of coming here but why didn't leave was the questions. Which lead to the headmaster's assumption someone was tying him as an anchor to this world, thankfully vampires were much more civil with their Rosario seals modernly._

"_While the valid reasoning is sound, I could just send you on your way kid." The low voice gave life to the smile that made the human grin darkly, "Yet your not are you?" the simple phrase made the priest flick his wrist as in a flash of light a small sealing artifact appeared. It was circular in design, with small enhanced symbols as the headmaster looked to the Aono for the item in question._

_A folded laptop later the artifact sprung to life much to Tsukune's eyes in shock as five thin strips covered the entire side of the computer, and for a moment nothing happened. Tsukune frowned before another blinding flash of light made him clench his eyes shut, "Man tone down the brightness please." He mumbled as the headmaster merely grinned at the student. This was becoming quite interesting as he slid the contraption to its owner for now. "There that seal will allow the data stream to connect to the network, now be gone. Next period is about to start." He waved his hand absently as the young Aono formally bowed thanking the man who turned to face the outside of the Academy._

_Tsukune grinned excited that his goal of contacting, and monitoring the outside was in reach. Oh English class was going to become something a whole lot more now._

_-_**End Flashback-**

So here he sat entering multiple windows on his screen as from behind him some students tried to see what their peer was doing his gaze was absorbed into the screen. Even the teacher frowned momentarily as she saw her student Aono Tsukune lean back as if annoyed and he looked up to see half the class staring at him. He shrugged briefly at the attention as his papers were under the laptop complete, and ready to be handed in when the bell rang in another half an hour at best.

Tsukune himself was absorbed again into the depths of cyberspace as his email he checked, well several dozen to be more precise, and his bank statements all on the web. He was thinking about the results so far. "_So my accounts and financial standings are great still._ _No one tampered with them, or did they?_" his mouth twitched as he kept his emotions calm as people muttered seeing him pull up several small minimized windows as dozens of coded lines appeared.

To the average monster it seemed gibberish in the light of numbers as zeros, ones, and the occasional semi colon was across as Tsukune made a humming sound. "_This is interesting, the Rose of Shadow's were in operation but without my leadership their due to fall apart. It's a nice trap that someone could be monitoring me_." The potential was there but he knew what coded lines to search at, the most obvious was the prime ground, or in this case the codes leading to the transfer rates between machines on the web.

"_Ah, there's the Trojan implanted coding. Damn that was sneaky almost didn't see it. Now any malware infections_…" the possibilities on cyberspace were amassed with dangers that could get him screwed if he wasn't careful. The occasional command prompt popped up as he sent IP ping searches, getting a response from one of his contacts in his little Rose circle. The contact's screen name was Hate, the others he had dubbed them to be simply Love, Greed, Jolly, and Rage. Their statuses on his side bar were offline so for now at least he knew his creation lived. Now it was time to improve it, and find out his attacker from the beginning of the school year.

His eyes didn't stop at the codes as multiple search routes were created in the command prompt making entries into news servers, trying to find any possible matches much to his anticipation Tsukune had to calm himself down. He took a deep breath watching the hundreds of streaming code fronts supporting tag matches, with pale woman, slit eyes, and any other type of variations to use. The odds were against him in order to find his attacker at all, and likely they could be monitoring his old residence. So the time to search for a new place was very wise in his mind to accomplish. He typed in several districts in other cities in Japan but Tokyo was his turf. He knew many back streets, back channels in gaining information as his now relatively large organization was in place.

The profit margin he was gaining from his cut in supplying the ideal of the Rose's of Shadows was decent in any person's mindset. About twenty three percent of profits were expected to him, and with that money to aid the Rose's, or do something. So theoretically if the dealers made roughly ten million yen inside three months he got two point three million. It was a nice deal that the dealers themselves were wary of using but providing cybernetic aid, and guarantee that the Japanese Federal Government couldn't catch them was the kicker. He grinned much to the other student's around him wary as it was chilly to witness.

Narrowing his eyes part of the searches were also directed at potential takers in joining his league of Rose's as he had the irking thought to change the name to something more official. However official was close to legal so he shook it off as he typed in several IP addresses from the ping hits, and he pulled up several new dealers. Ironically these were some of the more new generations of criminals with murder, and the annoyance the legal system brought to them. Sending several membership emails were fine in his mind as he had the general layout while avoiding the Tokyo Police department's cyber server alerts. They could pick up on unsecured channels so a few firewalls created and he was set.

Tsukune looked over his shoulder seeing an empty seat behind him, and the other students were getting their things together. The end of the day was coming, and he knew that he was staying in the room as the club senior president was meeting them here. It was going to Moka, Kurumu, and him awaiting his arrival for the time being. The young genius thought it was alright in his book, for now. Tsukune pulled up the potential profit growth for the semester he would staying over, and that alone made him want to chuckle. If the average human in the city of Tokyo alone took several hits per hour he was going to be racking in extensive money. The final projected amount on Microsoft Excel stated in his first semester it was going to be twenty seven point nine million yen. These were small time players just in Tokyo as the only major three held roughly twenty percent of his maximized profits.

"Hey Tsukune what are you doing?" asked Kurumu as she leaned from behind on the desk wrapping arms around his shoulders. The boy sighed lightly before closing the laptop, and shook his shoulders getting the girl to squeak before she saved her fall. "It's nothing much really, just looking on the web in a sense." The young lord of cybernetics yawned half lying to his friend, and he looked to Moka as she sat across from him. Her expression was jolly if he could describe it, she wanted to really be in a club. Well add the fact he could write if he wished too, and the vampire's only friends were in here as well.

Before he could ask the vampire the Succubus deliberately fell onto his lap, and smothered his face with her…chest. The boy felt the oxygen burn in his lungs as could hear the blue haired girl, slyly intone to the vampire who glared, he assumed. "Aw he's just like a little baby, can't get enough." Her voice made the vampire notice her male friend squirm before she hastily replied, "Um Kurumu can you let go of him, he's going to suffocate." The obvious questions made the girl look down to find Tsukune push her off of him quickly. He glared annoyed giving an answer, "Kurumu for once don't hang on me, and at least let me breathe. If I had a preference it would be on my back." The boy wasn't amused by the sheepish chuckle from the blue haired girl, as he shook his head before looking out the window.

There teacher Mrs. Nekomone let her partial transformation loose as her tail wiggled around behind her. Tsukune nearly commented to remind her but the clawing to his face was something not appealing nor did he have the effort to withstand it. Moka asked the woman about the club in general, "Um Sensei are there any members of the Newspaper Club?" the pink haired student asked around as Kurumu nodded a bit confused as the cat woman made a small meow type of noise. Tsukune found it hilarious though something about it made his spine crawl.

"Off course we do, though he is the only member left from last year. He should be here soon." Their teacher remarked solemnly as Tsukune rose an eyebrow in curiosity. Something happened to the club that was obvious but what was the question that nagged him, and it would constantly. What could have happened to make the woman have that sad glum expression he had seen on many who witnessed their lives come crashing down. It was the gaze of failure as the woman looked out the window her orange eyes fully open to the gazing sun in the west.

The three freshmen glanced at one another at their adult sensei's abrupt change of attitude as Moka looked curiously, and while Kurumu was a bit apprehensive at change. They both looked to the quiet Aono who was watching the sun as well, as if mirroring the adult woman though his eyes were in thought. It was silent for several minutes before the door to the class opened as Mrs. Nekomone switched to some excited expression. It was a like a television being turned on much the lone boy observing people, and he looked a bit bored seeing the elder student.

The first thing to notice he was a sophomore, or perhaps a junior at least as the red hair band kept back his unruly raven black hair. The charming smile and gazing eyes was a reminder to be on guard as Tsukune noticed the wolf like necklace around the president's neck. It was an odd choice of clothing, and from the basic attire of the academy that was him.

"Sorry I'm late but I had some things to do. Forgive me Nekonome-sensei." He bowed formally as his voice was slick, and radiated sheer calmness much to the teacher's smile of amusement to the elder student. "Everyone meet your club president, Morioka Ginei." The woman introduced the teen as he smiled in some roguish fashion as the other three freshmen looked curious. To Tsukune and Moka they were a bit nice as the vampire nodded to her president while Tsukune glanced at him. Unknowingly it made Gin narrow his eyes at the underclassmen. Kurumu stepped forward shaking his hand as he chatted with her absently.

"My aren't you just cute Miss Korono." He flirted innocently as Tsukune was shaking his smirking all the while, if this guy wanted to hit on woman then let him. He just wanted peace, and quiet though there was a line with him personally on flirting. Tsukune's motto with flirting was this, "_Flirt for fun get no rent, and flirt for game your screwed pal._" Tsukune was cool with flirting unless the girl was uncomfortable with it, and couldn't get away. That meant if the guy didn't ease up he would step in to let the flirted know fuck off or get slugged. Either way he did this to ease the pain of his families' death, which caused him to rub his temples forgetting the memories once more of that night.

Kurumu talked a bit with the elder teen as the teacher smiled happily before leaving her newest generation of club to do what they were expected off, be news analysts. "Well I have to go, remember if you want Gin to answer any questions go ahead. Be respectful to your sempai." With that the teacher took her leave happy to know her legacy would live on with these students to carry on in the academy. After all last year was something she wanted to move past as her orange eyes opened as determination burned in them. She would never allow that to happen ever again, whatever the headmaster ordered.

"All right team, I'll give you the rundown in what the Newspaper club does around here. All in all we'll report what happens in the academy, and publish it. Columns on personal emotions are expected from the chosen member to commit to this." Tsukune looked over before dully saying, "Can the human world, and its experiences be implemented to social understandings of our world? In other words can we report personal experiences about humans?" the young freshmen made the president hum thoughtfully before nodding, grinning at the younger teens willingness to volunteer. "That's acceptable not bad Aono you got some sharp wits around yourself." The compliment made the boy shrug as he went back to his laptop doing whatever much to Gin's thoughts about it.

"Now I can't say we'll all be safe when we report stories gang, and I can say you can't back out now. Once we start there is no going back, and I stress it immensely." His voice darkened jokingly much to the two girls shocked looks, and the lone raised eyebrow of the boy stuck on his laptop as keystrokes typed away at anyone's guesses. "I guess we can depend on you sempai." Moka remarked happily as the grin on their president's face laughed out loud, "Oh I'm just messing with you three. We won't die so let's have fun alright?" the elder teen said shaking his head from his pedestal in front of the room as the two girls nodded their heads inspired to make their president, and Tsukune proud. The latter was on his laptop still but glanced up to see what was happening before diving into cyberspace again.

For sometime Gin expressed his interest in creating posters for their homeroom sensei as the two girls enthusiastically agreed. With markers, crayons, stencils, and the aid of their president the posters were well underway. Tsukune was aware but made no part to help as he quietly spoke to Gin as he asked what he was up too, "I'm researching something Sempai, and it's nothing you need to know till I have a draft column ready." Another half lie as his research was on businesses but not for humans, it was businesses ran by monsters. Which were insane to search or as the internet had thousands, no tens of thousands of blogging posts about "monsters" of the business world, Donald Trump was one.

Tsukune racked through the searches on the internet application, as he found some insane rambling poets that human were monsters of the planet, some other religious type of fanatic said corporate monsters consumed the state of people in their nations. The list just dragged on, and on as he sighed annoyed before looking up to see a rather…interesting site happen. Gin the president "accidentally" the Aono placed lightly associated accidental, in dropping his pencil under on the floor near Kurumu who was tipping her body to the max in sticking a poster on the wall above the chalkboard.

Tsukune looked to his vampire friend that was working furiously so into her work she didn't notice Gin looking the Succubus's skirt, and it gave the Aono an evil idea. While he hated seemingly rapists at the top of his list, underage child pornography was second, followed by flirts, and the fourth thing he hated was perverts. He was a pervert himself if by that watching porn on the internet was normal for all guys, though what Gin was doing provided a devious opportunity. He flipped open a certain application before speaking typing at his laptop.

"Sempai, your pencil is on the opposite side of Kurumu's ladder. So stop looking up, and look down for a moment." The sudden revelation caused the blue haired girl to squeak in embarrassment before jumping to the floor holding her skirt down hiding the red blush across her face. Moka looked up to see that Gin made a puzzled face to the younger member, "I don't know what you mean Tsukune. Honestly I would never do that to a woman, please at least show some respect." The elder teen scolded lightly playing his skills at worming out of tight spots, and the Aono merely shrugged. "Fine just pointing out your pencil was near the table, not under the ladder. Excuse me but I found something to write about the human world." Tsukune lied making the president grin smugly as if he won a personal victory, and the young lord of cyber hardware merely smirked behind the monitor.

"_Pretend you won Sempai but let us say thanks to the human advancement of technology will come in handy_." He mentally remarked warningly as the elder boy thought he was gullible enough to actually walk up there watching the so called, innocent spectacle. "_Seriously Gin I'm not some simpleton to get blamed for your interests_." Tsukune thought shaking his head as the day went on, and from there he glanced at the president seeing the sly facial expressions to Moka. When she had her back turned the elder teen eyed her posterior, and it made him irritated to see this. He placed a hand on his cheek before glaring annoyed at his "sempai" who smirked at the gaze from the freshmen. "_The game is __**on**_." The challenge was issued in the senior class men.

From there Tsukune knew that the next day things would be getting interesting for sure. He had the perfect excuse, and the ideal weapon to fight his senior president without violence regretfully.

OoOoO

The next day in the classroom Gin made an announcement to the three underclassmen as he eyed Tsukune once more carefully who was on his laptop again. He had been doing that in all his classes blowing off teachers as the wizard to complete any work as it was during a Class Gin heard the freshmen read a biology quotation without a single error. It was nearly half a page, and the girls in that class swooned over his calm and clear voice. Call him crazy but Tsukune Aono was likely more a competitor for his skills, and he did it without knowing! It was infuriating to Gin again as he spoke.

"All right gang we'll go interview various people, Moka, Kurumu go to the science club's headquarters, and get some information about the next presentation they got. Tsukune and I we'll go see the recent sightings of the Peeper." The Peeper was a notorious individual stealing woman's panties from their lockers, and leaving other such items in public. It was rumored the female teachers got robbed once or twice but that was a mere myth to the populace of students. Tsukune raised his eyebrows in surprise, though he had an idea in what the teen had in store, and he would beat him at his own game then.

"That sounds great sempai, we'll be back in a few hours! Good luck Tsukune." Moka grinned at the young man's nod as Kurumu hugged him despite the glare he sent she winked before the two girls went off with their project. It left Gin, and Tsukune as the first ran a hand through his hair. "Well c'mon Tsukune, the sooner we solve this case the better." He encouraged the young freshmen who sighed carrying the laptop with it open as he walked beside the elder president. "Lead the way sempai." He muttered plainly as the senior student practically dragged the young man with him.

It was along the way Gin talked to several underclassmen, and just only freshmen asking them about the Peeper who made his home near the girls changing rooms. It was a series of flirts, and girls feeling their skirts fly up as Gin charmingly reassured it was the wind as there was none much to Tsukune's chagrin of amusement. The elder teen had no idea how fucked he was as he tried to make to scold Tsukune Aono for doing some things to the freshmen as he murmured apologies to the students. The females seemed to blush as the Aono was always sincere, and most definitely honest in apparently "feeling" their skirts. He would seriously fuck Gin up for this horse crap as he scowled near the end of their journey.

The two male members of the Newspaper Club came to an alley where various boxes were laid out, and Gin asked his underclassmen. "Alright Aono search that portion of the area, and be back in five. Don't die know, and please be careful." He mockingly stressed as Tsukune gave his trademark flat stare at the teen as he placed the laptop down facing the alley. So for about five minutes Tsukune just idly waited around the corner just leaning against the wall looking at the sky.

The boy knew whatever Gin was up to it would involve either blackmail to do whatever thing he wanted, or the more likely thing get close to Moka. It was odd that people though they were a couple, or he was a threat to the guy asking the Popular Vampire out. For Christ's sakes, no offense to the Christian Martyr son of god thing, why not just ask her? Was it that freaking hard to ask a woman out, or even have a conversation with? Maybe normal people were the insane, and he was the sane. It was irony at its weirdest situation yet.

Yawning he checked around before deciding to turn around to the original place were Gin was waiting. He was not disappointed to see the elder walking from farther back as if appearing he was back from his patrol. "You find anything sempai?" Tsukune spoke tiredly as Gin shook his head before frowning at a small window, and he waved him forward. "Say Tsukune I think something's happening in there, go on and check it out. I got your back if you are in danger." The elder teen suggested warily as Tsukune shrugged again before walking calmly hands in pockets to the window. While he wasn't totally sure on what Gin would be doing he knew it would an annoyance to deal with as he peered in.

Tsukune Aono never considered himself to be an omega size pervert to go Lady Gaga over a naked female's body. He had seen them on the videos, but to see dozens of upperclassmen, mature students he readjusted as girls stripped down into their garments. It was quite the sight he nodded before stepping down a flash of light appeared from the side. "_Ah so the camera is your blackmail Gin. You're such an ass._" Tsukune had scoffed mentally at its pathetic use before turning mockingly around confused to the smirking president. He seemed to watch dully the pictures appear developed from below in their socket as Gin made a "tsk." Sound as if chastising him like a child.

"Well Tsukune Peeping is a crime now. I can definitely say that Moka would certainly hate you now." He tilted his head thoughtfully at the words he spoke, and Tsukune glared angrily. "Sempai you're framing me for what? A date for Moka! That's pathetic seriously." He hissed as Gin smirked before sighing placing his hands in his pockets. "Tsukune, Tsukune. Understand I want to make Moka my woman, its love at first sight, and you are my obstacle." This whole concept of love was sickening to the Aono as he spat into the dirt voicing his disgust at the elder student.

"Sempai use common sense, I don't hang out with Moka since you tend to believe were a couple. Were friends and I can guarantee you will regret this Gin Morioka." The warning merely had the elder teen wave the photo across them, as if taunting the younger boy to fight. It wouldn't happen, and Gin sighed mocking the dramatic sense of guilt, and regret. "Ah young Tsukune if you weren't so close to my woman I could say I would take you under my wing as my protégé." The offer even potentially made Tsukune wish to gag but he smirked before remarking raising an eyebrow. "An offer from the virgin itself, shame you have that purity despite your face." The remark made the elder teen grin darkly, and laughed lightly.

"Touché, It's a shame indeed Tsukune. That the real Peeper is on the loose, and I have my wish granted now of you as the scapegoat." The unveiling question made Tsukune growl out pissed as he pointed his index finger at the eyes of Gin, and lowly spoke. "You are saying you're the real Peeper Gin? Then you're seriously sick. No wonder you haven't gotten any, as you're some chicken shit for all I care." The Student was smirking as if enjoying the taunts as he saluted his new route to his woman, and bowed.

"Congratulations, on the truth, yup I am, and will always be the shadows among shadows Tsukune." To place his innocence Gin kicked the stack of bins causing the girls in the locker room to scream boys, or perverts from the window. "Chow." He smiled before flipping over the building leaving a smirking Tsukune Aono.

It was chaos as the girls in the changing room hurried to catch the supposed pervert outside even now.

"Checkmate Gin." He whispered as girls from the windows screamed at him before rushing to kill him, or report him to teachers. Tsukune wasn't worried as he moved calmly to his laptop, and saw the video still recording. The entire clip was roughly nine minutes long, and he pressed the stop button but again he snapped his fingers. "Well Gin you are the one who lost, and bro remember who the real master is. Cause I'm not the one bailing your ass from getting a boot from the women. I apologize for this to our female students, Gin your ass has been brutalized by the bitches." He ended the clip before leaning against the wall saving the massive video file for the girls standing in front of him.

"Ah excuse me ladies, but I have been framed apparently. I do have the evidence to allow me to prove myself. So can I ask if you watch this video, and get some popcorn cause you will be laughing at the so called Master of shadows." His smile was sincere as the girls all looked murderous to kill Tsukune Aono as he raised his hand in surrender before having two female's have their teeth grow into fangs ready to snap his neck. Oh did they want to see how the Peeper got out of this, and boy was they in for a shock on this video.

Tsukune cleared his throat as he found himself in between a group of half naked upperclassmen female students, and they were glaring at him. "Does anyone have a projector? I think this deserves all of your attention, and it's much easier to watch. I don't know about you but squinting at a small screen is bad for your eyes." The Aono offered pleasantly as he looked a bit pleading to some of the woman, and grudgingly sent one of the move Club Members to fetch the said machine. It took minutes as the lone male plugged in the three video audio wires into the laptop, and he brought it to the screen before clearing his throat once more. "If any of you wish to leave you have my sympathy…" he was stopped as one of the eldest seniors had him pulled him down before playing the clip.

Tsukune smirked amused at the expressions from the video, and it he leaned against the chest of the senior who was shocked expressionless at Gin Morioka leaning against the wall with a camera snap shooting them before finding Tsukune Aono. This was for five minutes straight, and adds the next four with the conversation of Tsukune confronting Gin. The flash from the camera, and let's say Tsukune again found himself in the arms of multiple woman who offered small apologies.

The senior who gripped him smirked before running a hand through his hair as the Aono didn't mind, it was fine for him, and it was so going to be worth the sight tomorrow. A little contact was fine till the end of the clip ended with the Last message to the woman in the room. His face in the camera a little slows but it was heart harming as he was proficient at charm, and lies. He didn't lie for the woman, and nor was he lying to Gin he would regret this.

The Young Freshmen stopped the projector as he regretfully got up from his seat on the tiled floor, and looked to his audience. "If you excuse me ladies I have to go to my dorm, and sleep. Hope you won't kill me now." He smiled a little to the girls who seemed to whisper among themselves before they grinned in union spreading an idea around giving giggles, and laughs. Tsukune had to watch a bit interested in what was going to happen, and well he was shocked to hear someone whisper in his ear. "A few of the seniors in here are bi, and they want to give you a show as an apology since you smell cute." Tsukune whistled a bit flustered as his face flushed before he found himself in between several women who covered their laughter. This was the luckiest boy in the academy after this little show alright.

Needless to say an hour later Tsukune walked out shaking his head before whistling a small tune to himself quietly. "I'm starting to like this academy, and that's just insane." He murmured to no one in particular. God he felt soft, and it was annoying.

OoOoO

The next evening word spread around the school that the Peeper was, and it made Gin smile proudly at his effort to get with Moka. He issued the latest assignments, and this was an excellent time to show Moka what the "Peeper" was. Tsukune didn't care as he was thinking about last night, and whistled a small tune to himself searching around the internet. A small gasp of horror made him smirk lightly as Gin "revealed" the Peeper, and Moka trembled as she stood looking at the Aono horrified.

The Vampire spoke trembling, "Tsukune…you…but why, when. I can't believe it! I can't stand such dirty men you pig!" she yelled out crying as she ran out of the class, it was too the roof as Gin offered her some support, and a quiet place to think. Kurumu was watching the expressions on Tsukune's face, and to her shock he grinned. Tsukune Aono was grinning madly as the glow of his monitor made him seem ghoulish as he looked at Gin who smirked back despite the eerily monster figure.

"Well at least this case is solved, and I'm ashamed of you Mister Aono." The elder president said pitifully as the freshmen smirked before shrugging nonchalantly at the teen. "Well Sempai you are just good at what you do." Those words had a haunting message laced into their center, and the president laughed lightly before moving to get Moka supported to be his. Tsukune offered his regards to the teen before Kurumu came from up behind, and practically sent his ear drums into oblivion. "Tsukune! How could you!" That was another annoyance to deal with, and he merely wagged his middle index fingers to point at the monitor.

Kurumu began to watch the clip from last night, and when this happened Tsukune leaned against the window waiting to go to the rook to prove his innocence. "I'm good at what I do best sempai, destroying the competition." He whispered to no one before leaning against the window relaxing.

**-School Rooftops-**

"Why would Tsukune do that, it doesn't make sense." The vampire said to herself, as she watched the full moon rise over the horizon as a brisk wind came, and went. Her mind was in shell shocked mood as Tsukune was the Peeper, but how they had arrived in school almost two months now. It was weird, the Peeper was around since last year, and couldn't be true for Tsukune Aono to be. She was smart to realize this was staged, it had to be!

"I called him…a pig too." She had tears in her eyes, she had insulted her only friend as he blew her off as if not troubled by her anger. The way he did it she knew it hurt despite its low degrading insult, it hurt to have a friend call you that. She felt her heart wince as tears came down her cheeks, and Moka heard someone call for her. It was her sempai Gin as he walked with hands in his pockets worried about her. The Vampire was lost on whom to believe Tsukune, or this man in front of her. Both were kind but something made her open her eyes as the whole school, namely the female population glared at Gin since this morning.

She noticed it happening everywhere among the upperclassmen, and while to contrast Tsukune received giggles, and blushes from them. It was like…it was like they knew who the "real" peeper was, and it solidified her faith in the young Aono. Her friend was innocent it was for certain as a face of determination took a hold though Gin wrapped an arm around her for comfort. "C'mon Moka forgot about Tsukune, let me console you since I'm your sempai." He said gently as they walked, or Gin made the vampire walk with him under the moon. It was full, and bright drenching the entire campus in a slivery gleam as the sophomore looked back at the freshman who was a bit wary.

"Sempai, it's not like Tsukune to peep like that. He's not like that honestly, and I can't help but feel that I was wrong." Moka said looking to the edge of the building, as behind her Gin was frowning annoyed that the underclassmen was being brought up once more. He sighed irritated before putting on some placating persona he created, "Moka the photo say's it all, and Tsukune does peep. Why aren't you angry with him at all, I find it hard to believe." There was something about his voice that made the vampire cautious as she stopped her eyes determined to stick up for her lone friend who offered none of this to happen. Hell he was so quiet, and respectful it was getting to her that someone might be up to something.

"Sempai you've been awfully strange, and why are you fixated on accusing Tsukune? We haven't been here for two months yet the peeper has been here since last year." The question made Gin scowl lightly before he made his decision and made Moka face him before stroking her face lovingly. "Moka, you're so beautiful under the full moon. Almost a goddess from the heavens…" he whispered so strongly the vampire had a confused look on her face from the elder student's words. She took a step back as Gin made his move before whispering to her, trying to entice her as she looked on with wide eyes.

Was he trying to…ask her out, or do something that wasn't exactly nice? "Moka will you be my woman, I can't stand it to see you so far apart from me. I swear I will provide everything, and anything for you." He leaned trying to kiss her but the pink haired vampire shouted, "No sempai back off!" her scream echoed as the elder student was found thrown back into the wall where the door into the school was. Moka was huffing, and panting trying to get the shock out of her system, and the fear as she looked into Gin's eyes seeing the deception the near insanity or something. Her fears were confirmed as the president simply dusted himself off before grinning wolfishly at vampire freshmen.

"Now I really can't control my urges under a full moon, but I will make you my woman Moka Akashiya…" his tone took a darker path on that note as the vampire stepped back as the president stepped forward intent on getting what he wanted. Whatever the vampire thought he wanted she would fight him, and her thoughts went to Tsukune if he was hurt from her accusation. It hurt her inside as much as a stake through the heart, and her eyes widened as Gin chuckled. "Don't worry I'll be gentle just for you." The student rushed forward growling low in his throat as Moka retreated back against the fence as there was nowhere to go.

"You know when a girl's says _**no**_, it's considered to be attempted _**rape**_, sempai." Someone spoke from behind her, and the speaker was far from happy. For Moka she recognized who it was, as something flapped from behind her. She turned to see Tsukune with his hat shading his eyes as a lone silver firearm aimed at the shocked President who flinched at the sight of this. "I always got out of my way to kill rapists, adios Sempai." A single shot fired as a loud crack followed Gin falling to the ground with shot lodged in his chest.

Kurumu held Tsukune around the chest as she drifted over the fence, and the boy landed with a crouch gun still aimed at the body. "Are you alright Moka?" he asked plainly as his eyes held that fire to kill within them, and the vampire nodded her head. "Yes, Tsukune I'm fine but…" she looked to the still body as freshmen held his voice in check from hissing in rage. "He was attempting to rape you Moka, and I know for a fact I despise his kind of person. Don't say to me why I did it." His voice was cold, and for a moment Moka thought her father the Count was in front of her. She could see an image form on the side of the human body similar to her father yet not so. It made her shiver lightly.

For a moment nothing happened as Kurumu crouched on top of the fence her wings still spread, but she gasped as someone laughed. A laugh that told the one who shot him was going to get hurt. "Oh Tsukune, Tsukune you have no idea what you _**pissed off now**_." Gin spoke from the ground as the teenager looked down before pointing his gun, and firing three more shots into the body. Bang after bang echoed into the night as blood stained the roof, and the laughter continued before Tsukune snarled out loud. "Enough of this shit."

He walked up ready to fire point blank into the elder students head intent on killing him though when he pointed the firearm Gin lunged crushing the young Aono's hand. "What the…" he spoke shocked as Gin's face was shadowed as the bullets popped out of his body with clinks hitting the surface, and his eyes turned into yellow slits. "Tsukune I'm going to kill you now. For me to be with Moka you're in my way, and with the moon out…it's going to be a **howling experience**." The warning made the teen try to get his hand back as Gin gurgled with laughter as his body changed right before his eyes.

Hair sprouted along his hands, his chin, face, and legs as the entire physique grew expanding the uniform. Gin's human face morphed into something longer, more canine as his ears lengthened. His mass of black hair shrank into sliver as a muzzle came erupting a growl of anger as the student stood over nine feet as Tsukune watched in growing horror as his eyes stoically watched the president reveal his monster form.

"**Hehe, your good Tsukune but It's not enough against a Werewolf**." The young Aono watched the wolf howled into the air as it sent shivers down his spine, he knew was in trouble now as the wolf man grinned deviously. A fist slammed itself into the Aono's stomach as he was lifted several feet off the ground. Tsukune gasped in shock as his stomach vomited on the ground all of his food, as his lungs wheezed in hair. Gin punched the young student again as the Aono went spewing down the roof into the open.

Growling the Werewolf howled again as the Aono wheezed out the last remaining liquid in his lungs. For once Tsukune Aono was grinning madly under his hat, as he looked up with blood on the corner of his lips, and he managed to gasp out smirking. "We'll look at the pup now, and I have something ask. Can you lick your own balls?" he quipped as the wolf snarled, and in a flash of blue light the president vanished as Tsukune looked on confused his breathing was the only thing he heard before something growled behind him.

"**Cheeky aren't you**?" the wolf grumbled out before snapping a leg into the ribs of the downed student who yelled out, and was sent skidding into the metal fence which strained to hold him. Gin grinned before using his speed to come face to face with Tsukune Aono who glared back seething as it was amusing. Gin snapped his claws punching the smaller underclassmen into the metallic fencing as thud, after thud impacted his abdomen. Tsukune felt his lungs shift violently as he coughed out loudly, blood leaking from inside his mouth. Still he kept his gun at his side as his body took the blows furiously.

Moka watched in horror as her eyes saw the human, her friend Tsukune almost seemingly buckle under the stress his body was absorbing. She knew that human bodies couldn't be this tough to withstand all the physical attacks monsters threw. Yet he stood against the face glaring, and forcing himself to stand against the werewolf's strikes.

"Is that…all you got pup?" Tsukune snarled out wheezing as the wolf chuckled at the determination in the boy's eyes, no it wasn't determination it was the will to kill that was em-blazed within his brown orbs. They had the will to survive at all costs within them, and it made Gin just get even more pissed off before he lifted the Aono by his uniform collar making him wince. Tsukune strained to breathe as his gun was behind his back, and forcing his limbs to wait for a moment to unleash his own rage.

Gin lifted the boy before slamming into the fence, as it gave way nearly forcing the Aono to fall to his death. The werewolf grinned darkly before whispering in a brutal tone of voice, "**Tsukune tell me something, you ever have a nice trip? A trip that brings you **_**down**_** to **_**earth?"**_ these were rhetorical not doubt much to the human's head slumping forward on his chest, and Gin shook him before laughing quietly. "**No? Shame, let me give you a one way ticket first class Tsukune my boy. Adios**." Gin used the boy's own words from before, and he prepared for the death of this freshmen.

Time seemed to slow before Tsukune looked up, blood covering his left eye from the trauma his skull endured, and it gave a vivid picture of something from hell.

A silver firearm jabbed itself into the center of Gin's throat as the werewolf's eyes widened at the obvious mistake of seeing the weapon. Tsukune looked right into the slit Lycanthropes red with his cold brown before whispering two words. "Fuck off." He pulled the trigger as blood shot from the back of the werewolf's throat causing Gin to scream out as his windpipe was blocked momentarily. Tsukune felt himself drop to the stone pavement, and he continued firing never losing an insane grin at the sight of his enemy screaming. Round after round penetrated into Gin's chest, and the werewolf tried to jump away from the agonizing fire from that weapon.

Tsukune merely shot two rounds into the werewolf's knee cap causing the humanoid canine to drop the said limb down onto the ground. Gin was panting trying to have his body heal the wounds, and he looked up to see that Tsukune Aono was pointing the firearm directly between his eyes. The werewolf snarled as it wasn't silver but he knew it would fucking hurt beyond hell to have this lead pierced in his skull.

Tsukune felt himself swaying subtly as he aimed the barrel right between the werewolf's eyes, and murmured his final words to the president. "Adios Muchacho." He pulled the trigger, as Kurumu, and Moka gasped as he was really going to kill the man in front of them. It was surreal as a prominent click echoed, as they awaited the loud crack from the bullet leaving the firearm. Tsukune merely groaned, "Oh Shit." It made Gin chuckle before launching a haymaker into the freshmen causing him to cough out an enormous amount of red onto the ground. It was one moment the Aono was in front of Gin, and he the next thing he knew the boy was smashed against the fence between Moka, and Kurumu.

"Tsukune! Please, stop you can't handle this anymore! Please release the Rosario!" The pink haired vampire had tears in her eyes as they watched the teen try to get up once more. It was like he didn't hear them, and bruises layered his body. Kurumu tried to keep him down but he shoved the girl off before rising on his two legs, swaying as sweat leaked off of his chin. He panted before his hand made the gun rise up next to his chest. "Leave me alone. This guy will be a corpse when I'm done." Tsukune whispered his voice Horace as the two girls couldn't see the faces of the family that was raped, and killed in front of him. It was all his brown eyes saw as he took the clip out with a simple button before it hit the ground with a clank.

Gin took this distraction to use his lightening flash speed to jab at the freshmen as Tsukune felt himself fly through the air, his gun was lost as it brushed against Moka's outstretched hand to help him. The Rosario came off in a flash of pink as Tsukune narrowed his eyes wincing as agonizing flares of fire hit his side. He watched slumped against the fence, breathing deeply as blood went over his eye as he watched Moka morph into the seducing deadly siren that was truly her.

It was all there in a moment's notice as purple energy spiraled around her once more, and the bats that seemingly came alive from the shadows engulfed her. The other's the Succubus, and they were wolf watched in fascination to feel the power radiate off the woman now. All quivered expect the downed human who merely stood shakily on two feet, and grabbing his gun in the process. Tsukune knew the vampire was unsealed, he placed the Rosario on his chain that was on his right hip before looking up to see Moka's released form reveal herself. Her silver hair flew in the wind, as her body was one of goddesses if the person in description was a fan boy. She had a great body, but Tsukune weakly smiled knowing she was way too arrogant for his tastes. If there was one thing that made him sane enough to be wary around her it was her eyes, those crimson slit orbs that seemed to penetrate all. He winced as his ribs flared from moving.

"**Even in your awakened form, you're absolutely beautiful Moka. I'll make you my woman definitely, and kill off the competition**." The threats toward the glaring freshmen made the wolf chuckle as the silver haired siren merely cracked her neck before looking a bit bored at the humanoid canine in front of her. "Don't mess around, a mutt intermixing with a vampire is ridiculous." Her eyes flickered to Tsukune who watched the werewolf with that desire to kill, no not to kill but to erase his existence for attempting to rape her. Rather admirable, but unnecessary as she merely spoke two words to him. "Stay back."

Moka watched Gin rush forward as she darted out to meet him head to head but in a flash of blue he was gone. The vampire watched warily as a howl of amusement came from atop of the staircase. "**If a vampire has strength, then a werewolf has speed. On the night of a full moon it's rapidly great odds for me to win**." The three winced nearly at the bad pun, and for Tsukune he merely looked to the sky before smirking. Unlike Gin, the Aono knew to keep his mouth shut about anything, and with that short explanation time was all he needed.

Gin launched off from the top of the stairs as he used the metallic fencing to spring back and forth from. It was a display of blue, rather astonishing to imagine but for the vampire caught in middle it was potentially fatal. Moka looked back, and forth keeping her guard up as couldn't keep up with her senior classmen. "_Amazing, this is beyond a vampire's speed. I barely can see him, now how to catch him is the question_." Her mental question was answered as a loud crack came from behind her. Tsukune was slowly walking to the blue streaks, firing his gun!

Moka nearly shouted at him to back off, this was her fight! However there was something off about the teen even firing at his target, narrowing her eyes his wrist was flicking to the right, and left. That wasn't what made her wary, it was something sweetening that got her attention. Glancing down, there was blood around her! It was his blood, it was being moving across the granite without Gin even realizing he was being tracked down like the dog he was. She smirked, clever but dangerous if the amount of blood he loses she couldn't feed from. Such danger indeed as Tsukune fired away.

The blue flashes dodged the slower moving projectiles but to the vampire the wolf was being lead closer to her as she waited for the right moment. "**Such a fucking nuisance that guy is. Maybe I should tear his head off before I get to the main course?**" the werewolf chuckled around her as his voice made Moka growl irritated with all the loud noises distracting her sensitive hearing. Add the annoying perverted canine, a stubborn human was a mix of trouble.

Tsukune aimed slightly to the vampire's right, firing two shots as the sparks glanced off the granite. "C'mon, c'mon just keep firing. Don't waste a bullet use'em all with a purpose." The clip was running on empty as he knew this was becoming nearly fatal for him to walk head on with a monster that outclassed the strongest of all with speed. If there was one thing he had, it was luck. The werewolf snarled out before appearing behind him without the teen ever realizing it, "**Tsukune do me a favor, and die**!" a clay went across his back making the said teen yell out. He skidded across the granite roof top landing several feet away from Moka herself.

The teen groaned silently turning on his side to see that Gin was above him ready to slice his head off, but a firm grip stopped the claw several inches from Tsukune's unflinching eyes. The claws were nearly at the side of his temple, and he looked over to see Moka watching with a stoic gaze as she crushed the wrist of the werewolf who panicked. "**What the hell! The moon**…" his voice died in his throat as the full moon was covered in pitch black clouds, and he whimpered silently.

The vampire was not amused as her crimson eyes watched with a burning passion to maim him, and Gin tried to mask his fear. "**Even without the moon you'll be my woman Moka**." He raised his claw, and howled into the air. "**Now stay still**!" he roared out as the vampire merely punched the wolf in the ribs causing a hacking sound from the throat, before she threw him above. Kicking off she did an aerial acrobatics flip before smashing her foot across his skull. The impact made a muff hit that even Tsukune's feeble human ears could feel, as he winced momentarily. The wolf came crashing down at the opposite end of the fence.

"Know your place!" Moka spoke out as she came back down to the same spot where she launched off from. The wolf twitched before falling unconscious as it was deathly silent for a moment before Moka walked over to her friend Tsukune. The vampire knelt down as best she could trying to get him up, he seemed very weak though he glared at her despite through the blood he was conscious. He shook his hand weakly, and slowly up much to the sliver haired woman's amusement, after all that he should've been having a dirt nap. "You enjoy my pain? Rather heart warming of you." He commented dryly as the Vampire merely shrugged, "You seemed to be at your limits, it's interesting for you to be sarcastic. Mind to tell me why you were supposedly peeping?" her eyes took a deadly turn for the worse as the teen snorted annoyed.

"Check out the laptop it's you all need. Right now I have a mutt that has to be disciplined, and I intend to invest in silver next time." He muttered the last part under his breath as he walked forward to the knocked out werewolf, his gun aimed directly at his knee caps. The human spared no remorse before firing two shots into the elder teen's knees, which would be hurting like nothing he had ever experienced before. What the Aono didn't realize that Gin woke up from the agony itself, and screamed out loud. The sound was a simple musical tune to his ears, a bit too nice though.

"Having fun?" Tsukune asked as his chest went up, and down trying to soothe his lungs that were banged up. The werewolf regressed back into his human form, his eyes wincing as he couldn't move him legs. It was his eyes that made the younger student look on with a cold expression. "I warned you sempai you would suffer for this. Attempting to rape someone under the full moon is pathetic, I have half a mind to kill you right here." The elder teen merely chuckled weakly much to Tsukune's annoyance, what was funny now? Did he refuse to beg, was Gin just going insane from the pain? Why did he laugh as the young Aono sighed annoyed at the sound.

"Tsukune…what gave the impression I was going to rape her?" the downed senior laughed either from the pain or he was going partially insane. Tsukune didn't really bother to ask as he merely lifted an eyebrow with his gun pointing at the laughing teen's head. "Really, I find that hard to believe." He drew out as the Aono saw his vision blur, which meant he needed to rest like now, or soon for the matter. Grunting he focused the weapon so that Gin could look down the barrel into the wielder.

"Tsukune a peeper I am…not a rapist. That is disgracing for the wolf clan. We fight the ones who stand in our way for a mate, not to mention we have fought against vampires longer than most human hunter's. For such a smart gun you really lack common sense here." Gin groaned as the bullets in his knees were pushed out, and Tsukune merely glared as his mouth twitch as he pulled the trigger. Gin clenched his eyes shut waiting for the bullet to enter his skull but all heard was a prominent click. He looked up to see Tsukune merely sigh out tiredly.

"Great you wasted my ammo, and I'm too fucking tired right now to get a new clip. So now I'm leaving you here sempai. However a fair warning if I ever hear you attempting to rape someone, or pestering a girl forcefully I will be back to kill you." He walked away stumbling toward where his laptop in his bag was as he noticed Moka watching the video, and frowned darkly at the images. He also watched her listen in to his words to Gin, and for a moment she smirked before clapping it shut.

"Oh Sempai…" Tsukune looked back to where the werewolf looked a bit pale, "I will get silver bullets next time, and I will blow your sack between your legs off before shooting you in the head." He paused before turning forward with the moon at his back. "And I do mean your skull." The elder senior groaned in mocked pain as the Aono smirked before stumbling to where the door was, he looked back at the unsealed vampire who came over to him with his bag in her right hand. Taking a deep breath he had his back against the wall with Gin passing out in the background again.

"Can you stand on your own?" Moka asked lightly handing him his bag, as the Aono had his eyes shut while slinging the bag over a shoulder. "Barely." Tsukune pressed hand against the wall trying to stand but his legs shook from the pain he took during the fight. He hissed as his knee made a small cracking sound, which meant he popped it back into place forcefully. Moka shook her head, he was being a little too dramatic but it was amusing to see him shrug off from the wall.

"Well then I guess I'll have to help you down to the dormitories now. Typical human." Her words for some reason to Tsukune didn't hold as much scorn in their depths, and he was quick to retort back at the jab. "Well excuse me, all mighty vampire blood sucking female, I was the one who assisted you now. Common courtesy is well approved you know." Moka visibly glared at him before placing his arm around her shoulder, though her nails bit into his skin which caused him to hiss softly. Women were always so damned forceful in nearly everything they deemed to be annoying.

The two moved down the stairs leading to the main lobby as they were silent from the battle that just took place. Though the vampire was curious as to why he didn't kill the werewolf, didn't he swear he would do so? It nagged her that his pride wasn't kept from that promise, as she spoke hauntingly cold to him which made the boy merely look over at her. "Why didn't you kill him? Didn't you say you went out of your way to kill rapists, is your word that easily broken?" Tsukune's eyes darkened from that question, his word huh? The boy snorted exhausted as he didn't want to antagonize her now, it wasn't worth the energy as he looked up for a moment.

"Why huh? Truthfully, I do kill rapists but Gin didn't have that coldness, that insanity in his eyes. He was being honest despite the pain he was in, which is astonishingly well placed. I guess his honor is something like my value of being smart. We live by it, and not to mention the fact I hate being ignorant." The answer just seemingly made more questions appear for the vampire who watched her companion merely sigh as he took a hand through his hair. He was sweating, and the blood dripping from the side of his cheek made her fangs lengthen as her heart beat raced. He smelled too good up close, and mere inches away were an inferno of intoxication. Sighing she asked him another thing on her mind.

"What do you mean being ignorant? For a human you have a quick perception on monsters apparently. Which is rare itself." That was true, he was a human that seemingly wanted everything to do with monsters, and could understand them individually. As much as she hated it, the boy next to her was smart enough to survive for the time being if her help were to be unavailable.

"For a vampire your perception on humans is pathetic." Tsukune said plainly as if not really caring he said that to her, which her fangs lengthen past her bottom lip. She wasn't taking that lightly much to the teen's observation. "What I mean by being ignorant, is what are customs of other monsters. I don't want to be ignorant because maybe monsters at least, from Gin hinted is that their lives are filled with serious decisions, and this is the place for them to be young I guess. I mean it's still school technically, but your learning to be an adult all the while." He sighed as he tried to answer one part of himself while trying to come up with an answer in not killing Gin. It wasn't like he was soft, it was a motive, it was seeing firsthand on what the darkness inside a man, or beast could be seen plainly. The werewolf was determined true, but not evil in a sense he liked Moka yes but it was just some high school flare of love.

"As to why I didn't kill him, should I have? It's still school, were all young, and for me to accept in killing based on his behavior? If he were serious, similar to our little acquainted Saizo then I would've shot him. I had the safety on when I hit the ground, besides I still haven't seen or read what other monster societies are like. So should I kill him out of ignorance on him being what he wants to be? I don't know, for certain but I can learn to see what other's are I suppose." Tsukune was having a hard time trying to learn what he had seen from others here, and including on what he did to the school. Dealing drugs so people could have fun before adulthood for normal people made doing the forbidden less dangerous. After all if a teen was caught smoking pot it was a week in jail while adults were in for decades, so the lesser of two evils now.

Moka was slient through his answer, and was a bit skeptical on him actually being serious in killing someone. Though from what her outer self once saw, the boy next to her was like her father similar on how their face's were at the sight of an enemy that disgusted them. They wanted to annihilate them off the face of the earth with that sight. She sighed as they took a turn down the empty hall towards the main exit. "Your naïve Tsukune, sometimes a person is who they are, and will do what they wish. Don't be so forgiving because your lack of knowledge, after all from what is said ignorance is bliss." The teen smirked despite her warning as she arched an eyebrow at him as he shook his head. Something was clearly funny and she was lost, as much as she thought about it, on what caused it to be amusing.

"Sorry this is a bit too much. Coming from you on who's ignorant, and how they act?" he chuckled as it was a bit painful to laugh as he took a deep breath, the Rosario was in his pocket so just in case Moka got violent. Surprisingly the vampire shrugged much to his curiosity though she did tilt her head at him before grinning predatorily her fangs visible in the moonlight. "Consider yourself lucky I don't drain your corpse tonight since I'm a bit tired." The "Corpse" in question merely rolled his eyes, he didn't care to remark back as the hold who spoke the threat was carrying him to the dorm now.

"That's something I'll have to ask later on, why you find my blood so good. There's got to be millions who have better blood types, and lives." He murmured the last part more to himself as the vampire closed her eyes with a small grin at the edge of her lips. His blood was indeed delicious, and she was curious slightly curious in what Tsukune had tied to the past in the human world. Though she could guess it was something abnormal as they walked down the path to the dorms. The moon was partially hidden by the clouds as the air was still, it wasn't cold or humid it was just perfect. Too perfect in Tsukune's mind, he didn't forgot that the elements like rain, or the preparation for snow was something he was naturally adjusted too. Breathing softly padded his rib, making sure that any blood from the scar didn't leak out.

The Vampire's sharp sense of smell, and her hunger grew as the teen hid his cut well but it didn't escape her at this proximity. Her thirst flared to life, desiring that unique taste again. "Your bleeding." She stated glancing at him, as the teen looked into those crimson slit eyes that watched him with bare restraint to see him as the next meal. "It's not enough to make me feint, though something tells me that's not what I'm supposed to be worried about." Tsukune could see those eyes merely narrow amused as he was wise to assume so as he remembered another set of eyes on another woman, another vampire from what he pieced together. The pale skin, the horror, the power, and the deadly playfulness evoked. So he had a lead and it was in the Vampire society which now said place was probably the most dangerous of all monsters he grimly lamented.

It only took about ten minutes to reach the male dorm grounds before Tsukune gently took the arm back from the vampire who stood crossing her arms looking at the stars. "Thanks. Well have a good night, well nice walk anyways." Tsukune spoke somewhat sincere to the woman who merely glanced at him, as he pulled out the Rosario from his pocket offering it back to its owner. Moka seemed to be bored from what he guessed as the moon came through the tree's striking her.

Tsukune nearly raised his eyebrows, and sucked in a breath but he held it in check as the vampire was lit in a pale white shin. Her skin lit up like silver as the unnatural beauty came a reminder that human's were much different from any monster. Her hair glistened in the moonlight as it she moved, and her eyes just added to the aura of beauty that made the Aono very uncomfortable, it was all unnatural for him to see. Everything in here was as he learned to adjust to it.

"Just don't overwhelm yourself again Tsukune, I may not help you again so willingly. It may cost you." The warning merely made the said teen watch her warily as her hand, encircled the outstretched hand that held as her slim sharp fingers took the sealing artifact though she brought the side of his palm next to her face. She leaned forward blowing her cool breath on the skin as Tsukune felt shivers crawl up his arm as she bit into his hand. His eyes widened as the initial jabs of pain turned into something akin to pleasure as it unnerved him. Whatever she was doing it caused his body to almost swoon under her power, and he didn't want to lose control of his mind. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself down as the woman fed from his hand.

"Is this going to happen every time now?" He asked her lightly as the teen felt his head lighten up immensely as Moka let go after a minute of drinking from him, while she knew this wasn't the freshest blood it sated her thirst, until next time. She smirked before licking her ruby lips of the liquid that sent an electric wave through her, it was ecstatic to have indeed.

"Who knows, I was just getting my payment. Have a pleasant evening, Tsukune." She glanced back at him from the corner of her eye, as he watched her move back into the night toward the girl's dorm grounds. Bat's screeched after her as it soon fell silent, and Tsukune shuddered. "That was probably the most thing scariest I ever seen, and that's up there alright." The teen whispered to himself as he looked at his palm where the two bite marks didn't show as if they were never there. He frowned, so her saliva could heal wounds? What did vampires have apart from super strength, a fetish for blood, unnatural beauty, and damned too much pride? He sighed, it was going to be a long day to research the monsters he encountered.

Sighing Tsukune walked back to his dorms, with his hands in his pockets wondering if staying in the academy was well worth the chance that the Headmaster offered.

The moon was covered as he entered the entrance to the dormitories…

"_**End Chapter Five"**_

**Author's Note: Well ok for one I got this done at three in the morning so I may have added in elements that make these two seem a bit more civil to one another. I wrote this intending to be short but instead the details added in, and piled on so why not go for over ten thousand huh?**

**Any remarks about Moka, and Tsukune's little "conversation" on the way back from the school? About Gin I hope I got some insight as too why the Aono spared him, this goes with Kurumu as my answer to a few about the bad ass not being he is. When I define Bad ass it's when the character does his part in not backing down, or ready to brawl against some other person. It's hard to write that exactly, and well let's see where this takes me I guess.**

**I just realized that until the first year is done I need to get the family from Moka partially open to the light, and I can't really say about the Ghoul transformation thing. Should Tsukune be the vampire, or will the ghoul in this story be "slightly" self-aware, when I mean slightly like simple words and thoughts. This by definition is very little.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampirism: Sangele lui Rose**

"**Chapter Six"**

There was a crowd of student's gathering in front of a billboard as it was mass of anticipation to see who got the highest grades of the first semester. The Youkai Academy Curriculum matched most human schools in Japan so for Aono Tsukune it was simple to read as he stood patiently at the back of freshmen. There was roughly two hundred, and fifty freshmen this year alone as he waited from a bench for the crowd to thin marginally. "All the fuse over a grade, talk about childish." He murmured while shaking his head as he overhead some kid to his left cry out. "No I'm under a hundred fifty, damn it my parents will kill me now!" that display made the Aono snort amused, it wasn't the end of the world now was it?

Shaking his head Tsukune tapped at his laptop while checking surprisingly the state of the housing markets for sale in Tokyo, and perhaps somewhere south of the major city. His profits from the Rose Organization grew inside the second semester as the projected income rose roughly three point two million yen, he still wasn't in the major drug kings of the city but he was holding his own. He typed out several dossiers for the organization to send out to other dealers in the southern cities like Kyoto for one, and maybe in Akita in the north. Akita was quick to get some Russian drugs inside the national border, and the Russian Mafia was notorious in gaining huge stakes of profits. Still there was no rush for him, since he had four years to increase his empire.

Tsukune took a double take, which was wrong, no it was his "job salary" yeah that was better. An empire was a bit much now that he thought about it. He wasn't some evil person, he just got by in life now. That sounded much better now as he took a breath. Things seemed to go out of control in this academy, if there was one thing he knew any student did what they wanted. There wasn't totally any sort of rule if people were to disappear which was strange. So who enforced the rules here? It was like the underworld of Japan, only those took notice of rising powers.

Tsukune was being careful in what he was doing in the underworld, any rising powers the Yakuza will track him down, especially one family that wanted him to marry into the family itself. No thanks on that option he grimly smirked before he stopped one of the first Trojan attacks on his laptop he loved Avast Anti-Virus software it knew it's stuff right. Now where did that come from, "_Ah so some no life hacker thinks he can get me inside here? I don't think so._" Tsukune smiled at the attempt before he pressed several keys, and off went several e-bombs filled with human growth pills, for a certain part of an anatomy. The genius wasn't evil in a sense, he had a crude dark humor when someone threatened him over the net. He was good against most locals but against National Hackers that cracked Federal Firewalls like that "Falcon" character he had no chance to win. Shame he couldn't meet the prodigy of cyberspace, instead here he was now.

Breathing deeply he leaned against the bench sitting comfortably as he looked back over at the billboard where the math, and other exams for the first half were displayed. "I might as well go see." The young crime lord said tiredly as he slapped the laptop shut before putting it into his bag, it took a moment. So walking over with his hand in his pocket as some of the crowd smiled at him, he knew a few from his P.E class. "Yo Aono, we playing some five on five ball again?" asked Shinji Anatori who was one of the groups of guys that played basketball with the freshmen. Tsukune looked at him before smirking, "You still want to lose against me? When P.E period comes around your on." The sophomore laughed before slapping the freshman's shoulder as various other friends joined in laughing at the sport they loved to play on their free time. Tsukune wondered what kind of monsters they were sometimes.

It was during P.E classes he started to hang out with other monsters, while their true forms were secrets they seemed to be normal in a sense. He smirked Shinji was one of the most normal like monsters in here he bet, the elder student was cool to hang out with. In fact he recently created the small ring of information he could gather from everyone he knew which was about ten in all. Especially a student, another sophomore named Kenji Saito who was excellent on picking up missing people or gossip. One of the perks to have increased sound pick up from an ear. So all in all it been over a week or two since his fight which made him feel much better in any case. Long story short he wasn't alone when having a few people to hang out with. Life was good that way, some what.

The Aono smirked as he stood with hands in his pockets searching for his name, he went from the lowest ranks which was two hundred fifty six as he pitted the dumb ass in that category which was probably some troll for all he knew. His eyes went past the two hundredth mark his name wasn't listed as he yawned before continuing along. At the hundred ten mark he found Shinji so the guy was average, well above average in his studies pretty cool actually. Several others he noticed that he played the sport with were around this ranking so it was fair to say these people understood how to play to have fun. He rolled his shoulder as he heard someone familiar appear next to him.

Glancing back it was Moka the pink haired vampire who was smiling innocently as the males in the crowd looked on enviously as she hugged the freshmen Aono. Tsukune gently pushed her off from the contact as his ribs were still sore, and with the super strength of the vampire he wasn't in mood to have them splintered. It had been weeks since that battle took place on the roof. He still was healing but thankfully it wasn't too serious. He was thankful that during his younger days his body could take a beating, and hell normally of course.

"Morning Moka, how are you?" Tsukune said as he searched for his name as some of the students growled at him for being so causal to her. "I'm nervous in what my grade is Tsukune, thanks for asking though." She said bashfully as the Aono merely hummed in agreement with her. It wasn't that he was ignoring her he was searching for both of them now, so it was a little distracting but not enough for him to find hers first all the way in the top fifteen of the freshmen class. Now that was interesting, he found her's and now where was his position? He frowned for a moment before turning back to the vampire.

"Congratulations Moka, your number thirtieth. You study a lot?" Tsukune remarked as the number was pretty impressive for the freshmen class as the vampire laughed sheepishly, "A fair bit Tsukune. Although…" she paused before leaning forward looking at the position above hers, and she gasped. "Tsukune your ranked seventh!" the number made the said student glance up before he adjusted his hat as he yawned, "I was hoping for something lower but that's alright for me." Truthfully he didn't want to stand out too much but the tests were simple for him, and he just didn't do too much extra work to get the extra points. Though the math section was easy in his mind, couldn't imagine the teacher's face when she saw his equations solve the problems in one go. It wasn't his fault this place was simple with its education, at least for him.

"Whoa, Tsukune man you know how to kill most of the competition man." Shinji said as he leaned on the said boy's shoulder who merely glared half halfheartedly at him for leaning there. Moka was started to see a shorter boy than Tsukune with green hair, a dark green hair down to his ears. His eyes were more annoyed then impressed. "Who are you?" the Vampire asked confused as Shinji gave a smile at the girl before ready to introduce himself but Tsukune merely said. "Shinji Anatori, friend from P.E class Moka. He's one of the students I play basketball with, more of a nuisance honestly." Tsukune then cleaned his ear out to hear the growl from the said "nuisance." Lesson learned never lean on the Aono's shoulder uninvited again.

"Oh pleasure to meet a friend of Tsukune's, I'm Moka Akayisha Anatori-sempai." The elder student shrugged before accepting the said greeting, the elder students rarely talked to freshmen less they were family or close friends in the past. "Well I'm off; see you at P.E class Aono. We still got our rematch going bro." Tsukune brought his hand into half a wave before looking at Moka who was watching something away from the board. He didn't want to notice it, which he would get involved as he looked around to see who the first ranked was. "_Yukari Sendou huh never heard of her_." Tsukune mentally remarked before leaving the crowd heading toward his bench where he was previously. Sitting down he sighed enjoying the peace though when he looked at his vampire friend, that peace was over again.

It seemed she was defending someone, and it made him turn to see something he didn't expect. In fact it was so,"_What the hell?_" he mentally thought.

Moka was heading toward where a group of three elder class students were harassing a…young girl in a witches outfit? Tsukune blinked as he saw the wide brim hat with the tip, and the brightly covered clothing as this was a ten year old girl in high school. She either had to be really smart to skip ahead or she was spoiled, and the Aono was betting on the first option about her. Curious he whistled over to where Shinji was talking to his girlfriend as he looked over at the Aono who called him. Sighing both he and his girlfriend Sasha went over. Tsukune had his arms across the back of the bench as he glanced at the conflict now as Moka stood in front of the witch girl protecting her. When they came over he asked them a question.

"Hey Shinji who are those clowns?" the sophomore took a moment to think as his girlfriend Sasha beat him to it, she was a bit annoyed at them. "That's Class Representative Taki Monio, he's an ass about the rule book. His goons were with him in freshmen year, they always bully border beings more often now." The Phrase made Tsukune think for a moment, border beings? Where they the border between the monster world, and human realms? It would make sense as Shinji filled in the gap without his friend asking, his hand went through his green hair.

"They're bunch jackasses in my mind. That's the kid genius Yukari Sendou, rumor is she's a witch a border being. I know you don't know long story short their half breeds in both worlds not really being accepted in either human or monster. Man tough shit for them as humans did the witch hunts several centuries back killing thousands." That information was quite helpful as Moka was now shouting at them, and the Aono looked at Shinji who grinned darkly before he whistled to some other students. It was the entire class that played basketball, a few people looked to where Shinji pointed, and scowled. Apparently these three were not never popular among the upper classes at all, it made Tsukune think really about the whole Academy atmosphere with friends. It was something beyond that.

In this academy numbers were what prolonged survival and power of the individuals always helped. The odds were if you were alone you were dead, if you had friends despite your popularity would last out here. It was similar to how politics worked really. It was how the world worked. It was startling for him to believe that it was obvious that the chairman didn't just appear randomly to help him. He was certain something was up, and he didn't like being in the dark. Not to mention that fucking woman was the cause of all this really, so the questions were who was she, and why was she after him? He sighed, a pain in the ass was certain out of all this. So why not have some fun now?

"Allow me." Tsukune intervened softly as he picked up a sharp rock that had dark brown coloration on its edge. The group of students laughed silently seeing the precision of the freshman's throw as from his sitting position the Aono launched the sharp piece of granite. "From beyond the arc ladies, and gentlemen." He spoke calmly as the rock soared through the air hitting the Class rep directly at the back of the head. He roared out angrily as he looked to where the rock came from as Moka stood glaring at really wasn't scared of the three, after fighting Gin weeks ago they were nothing but he was taking it seriously regardless. "C'mon, let's see if you got the balls to start something." he whispered quietly so that Shinji barely heard him.

After his throw it caused the entire crowd to look at the five now.

Taki looked to see Tsukune Aono folding his arms, while crossing his legs glaring at him, along with ten other student's as the tension was palpable. He shivered as the Aono narrowed his eyes before getting up, which made the ten others shift their stances at them. They were outnumbered with the crowd looking at them as whispers of them fighting a vampire were spreading like fire, he wisely backed off for now. "You better remember this Sendou, c'mon boys were out of here." The spectators watched as the Class Rep moved away though they watched the infamous Tsukune Aono walk by him, and their shoulders met with the Rep being tossed aside. Clearly the elder student flinched as the Aono grinned darkly with his other friends watching them like hawks. Taki was on guard now because of this, and Tsukune mentally smirked. Let him be now.

After the tense moment died down the crowd went back to their viewing grades as Tsukune watched as the witch Yukari was praising Moka she was bouncing up, and down as the Vampire smiled sheepishly. "Oh thank you Moka, thank you saved me!" the child made Tsukune glance down wondering if she was on sugar high or something as he spoke a bit tired, "Those guys giving you any trouble?" the two female students looked at him despite their different thoughts on him they shook their heads as in negative. The Aono looked back and waved to the group who nodded to leave now. It was good to have friends to make life easier.

Now that he was closer he took a look at the first ranked student, Yukari Sendou. A child was what she was, and a smart one depending on how she acted towards others. From his guess she was a brat, young kids and teen's never mixed that was certain. A whole animosity was between the two age groups in public out in the world as he leaned this quick. Add the fact teen's thought little kid's were a nuisance, shame adults thought the same on the said age group.

"Um Yukari why don't we go to the food court, it's free period right now." The Vampire smiled as the child held onto her arm as the three made their way towards the empty tables. Once they sat down Tsukune opened his laptop before plugging in his I-Pod to recharge the battery on it as he started to surf the cyberspace getting some more work down on his "_Rose's of the Shadows_." It was getting much more noticeable as he had dozens of underlings to scout out drug routes, bribe the local police a bit, and hopefully go unaware from the Japanese Yakuza families. He yawned a bit before looking at the witch who was blushing much to Moka's curious stare at the laptop. He smirked at her closeness, quite the curious vampire she was now.

"You know being a nosy neighbor is rude Moka." Tsukune chastised lightly as his eyes from the glow of the screen looked to the vampire who sheepishly laughed, he smirked while shaking his head. Yukari glared at the boy who was actually making her Moka look bad, and he seemed to notice her glare, now that was odd. He knew for a fact that many people hated him because of the beautiful goddess from what fan boys said of the vampire. Downright degrading in any case for him to linger on it as he looked to the Witch.

He smirked from behind the screen as his eyes made the witch shiver as it looked ghoulish with his hat covering his face, "Something wrong Yukari?" the child merely shook her head as Tsukune shrugged whatever was bothering her he hoped it wouldn't too bad. After all he was working now, and the less time for annoyances the more time he had later to relax. Not to mention he needed to pay a visit to the Chemist Club for some silver bullets in exchange for either money or new chemical supplies he could order, with the headmaster's permission no doubting that. Gin's claws quite the imprint on him now, he owed the wolf that much for a pain in the ass. Rape was really not good in his book, hell it never was.

"So Yukari you're only eleven I hear, and you're in the same grade as us? That's impressive, don't you think so Tsukune?" The said witch was blushing again as she was praised by the rumored beauty queen of vampires. It was great although now she was slightly annoyed that her now official rival for the vampire's heart was being induced to the conversation. She glared haltingly as Tsukune looked over at Moka answering her in what was supposed to be friendly she thought it was redundant.

"I suppose, it's not often you see a child genius Moka. The same could be said for the top ten students here I guess." He yawned as the vampire merely pouted at the teen that went back to his work before he opened his bag getting a can of soda that he got from the vending machine in the morning today. He opened it with a hiss, and pop as he listened in as Yukari addressed Moka happily as the tables around them slowly filled up for lunch in.

"You're the one that's pretty, cool, and sweet Moka I really can't say much more. I think I…" she paused as her blush went over her face, as if she were trying to say something that caused her to be embarrassed. The vampire was confused in what the child was leading too, and she looked over to Tsukune searching for a hint as the boy merely had an eyebrow raised. He seemed to be puzzled though that wasn't the case, he recognized a crush a mile away in this school, and the witch was steaming off hesitation much to his mirth on the matter. Sighing he merely took a sip from his soda, and heard what the witch said which nearly made him laugh with the liquid in his mouth.

"I love you Moka!" the witch screamed as she dove at the vampire hugging her waist as the said vampire looked shocked. She was a bit flustered before patting the child on her head, trying to take in what was said to her. It was all too shocking for her as she tried to reason with her. "Ever since I watched you from the class across from the hall my heart fell for you. When you saved me I felt my dream come true, please go out with me!" the proclamation made the other boys across the other tables cough from the shock they had, and nonsense they heard. Little children dating teenagers the idea was sickening, and strange for all to hear. Expect for the only boy who wiped his mouth as he held in his laughter trying not to laugh to his own warped sense of content. Breathing deeply he looked up to see Yukari staring into Moka's eyes.

"Is there really anything wrong with that? Proclaiming one's love for another?" Tsukune bit on his lip to stop the laughter again, now don't get him wrong love was something he was unfamiliar with. If a person loved another he didn't care it didn't bother him but he was familiar that underage child sexual tendencies namely Child Porn was illegal out in the human world. Here in the monster it had to be the same or frowned upon. With a teen, and young pre teen really be considered forbidden he had no clue but it was too comical to pass up as he clenched his fists. This was too good to be true as he smiled looking over the vampire that supported a confused face. "Um if were just friends?" the idea was lost before it came out as the Aono finished up his report on the Rose's after completing the last set of dossiers, and calculating the projected income on this semester's turnabout.

Sighing he finished his soda before tossing it into the trashcan as he followed his now in trouble vampire friend as the bell rang for next was going to be a long day, well for Moka it was.

Needless to say the sight of the young witch that was openly groping Moka's breasts, and making comments that sent every guy for a corner to hide their "embarrassments" really made the young crime lord's day. It was a strange day already, and he didn't mind about it as Yukari spoke out loud as the comments kept on rolling from her warped, in Tsukune's imagination, mind.

"Wow Moka your breasts are bigger then they appear. So round, and firm there like pillows." That comment nearly made Tsukune just laugh against the wall, seriously this was really messed up shit he was hearing. All things coming from a preteen it had to end soon, right? He hoped not at the least not a soul was hurt yet, and was enjoying this little child's dream of sleeping with someone older. He sighed before adjusting his cap overhead as he followed behind shaking his head with a grin. All the students noticed this, and were confused as the relationship between them. There was none despite the gossip in school. Though something made him stop his little immature attitude, the vampire was becoming confused. Not in a good way he realized thoughtfully.

Tsukune stopped as Moka felt dizzy as she stood in place, her face reddening from all the attention onto her. The cybernetic prodigy watched with a wary expression as she was having some sort of anxiety attack as from regular humans they couldn't breathe, and she was standing in place. She collapsed as Yukari kept making comments about her before nuzzling against her, and Tsukune knew this show had to end. It had to end sooner or later as the vampire was coming close to annoyance as he had ever seen her. He would've let this continue but when someone was going to get hurt he knew it had to stop less the one in question being hurt wanted it to continue. Then by all means he was pointing it out, he wasn't some ass to let it happen to someone he knew. Unless the person wanted it to.

So folding his arms he leaned against the lockers looking down at the two on the ground before speaking. "Alright, Yukari you really need to stop now. Seriously." He kept his tone calm and just watched with a bored expression now not panicking or getting angry as the witch glared at him from under the shadow of her hat. Quite cute in some horrifying way the Aono thought sighing. Yup now this was the part where his peace was destroyed no doubting his gut, jealously was irritating to deal with.

"Ah ha. Aono Tsukune the rival that I know a lot about. You're the single student with a lazy, incompetent, and thuggish attitude." The accusations made the elder teen raise an eyebrow, incompetent, and thuggish? Where the hell did she get that from as he closed his eyes as she continued on with what he considered bullshit? He nearly laughed at loud again, really all that coming from this child? While some of it was true to an extent not all of it was totally true. He would be glad to point this out so simply from her.

"Comparing you and Moka is like some turtle to the moon. I love her and I'm not letting her being dragged through the dirt with you around. So I'm declaring war on you with my wand, since I'm a witch." She grinned darkly as Tsukune yawned as he barely got any sleep last night, so he inspected the wand a bit curious. It had a shaft with a grip on the bottom which was brown, and her tip was a heart shaped top. An eight trigram star was in the center with a heart gem at the bottom of the larger heart.

Now he had his ear being cleaned from his finger while listening as he yawned. Really magic? Cracking his shoulder he decided to get this out of the shadows, and really start to list the reasons off. Which in all honesty was some made up fan boy bull shit or something.

"Ok let me get this straight. You called me incompetent? This coming from an arrogant child that didn't know I'm seventh ranked this year." He hummed as if talking to a sister who thought he was the worst guy on the planet, partially right by all accounts. Yukari frowned before she tried to retort but the Aono continued. He was glad he was in the top ten, the same category she was in as him. The top of the top but not nearly the greatest so being called dumb was a tad bit insulting. Did she run some criminal organization? No that wasn't the case here.

"Now for I being thuggish is quite far-fetched, I'm rather polite, and don't bully others so whoever said that is either dumb or your common logic is flawed little miss prodigy. So two of the three are false, now for me being lazy well…" he shrugged relented he was partially but who wasn't so it didn't bother him at all, and he poked the little girl on her head as she yelped a bit. It was true he was polite to most people, even the upper class female students could vouch for that as he was nearly killed in their changing rooms. Not to mention the show was pleasant, he was glad they didn't kill him, or even ridicule him out loud to the public. He had a positive image so far in this Academy. He had to get this kid to reality now.

"Grow up Yukari sometimes it's best to open your eyes. You are wrong about everything about me. Oh and by the way that's a wand?" He pointed the stick out. Humming he took the wand for a bit as he spun it around ignoring the shocked look on the witches face. It was far from the simple stick wand in movies nowadays. He could say he felt something from the wand, it was a tingle. He acted upon it as something burned up inside his chest. The Aono's eyes slightly widened as this magic really was difficult to get a grasp on. One was how did he have something close to it, and why was it reacting now? Frowning how could he get rid of the feeling?

Yukari was put down in front of her idol as tears threatened to spill from her face. She didn't know he was the seventh ranked student here, and that was higher than Moka's rank. She was the thirteenth, and this Aono boy was being calm, collected, and didn't even bother to antagonize her that she was a witch! Her teeth mashed together before she saw something that startled her, Tsukune flicked the wand at the locker before it slammed open with a bang. She heard him whistle shocked.

Tsukune was a bit interested in what magic really was. He heard of the magicians in the human world but most were cheap tricksters that earned a lot of money from shallow people. He was twirling it around before he looked at the locker before he thought about opening it. In an instant his arm felt a warm feeling as it clenched as it being drained of something, and the locker door slammed open with the lock breaking in the process. _"Wow, is that magic_? _Sting's like a bitch_." he remarked mentally after he tossed the stunned witch her wand back. He had no idea how he did that, maybe it was luck, or something. The witch herself just gaped at him, never seeing another person perform magic? It had to be wrong, she only watched as he went down the hall.

The Aono thought about this so called magic act. It felt like something took the energy he had and ran down the hall as he took a few deep breaths getting himself to go walk away. He needed to go see a certain Gossiping Queen called Kurumu, and later the chemist club for silver bullets for the werewolf control scenario. He never noticed three people listening on to the conversation. This was a strange day for him by all accounts as his bag was strapped over his shoulder. Why could he use magic, didn't human's have nothing. Maybe it was a fluke, it had to be. Though he doubted that, it had to be something to trigger it. Anger, no something else but what? Sighing he couldn't think of it right now, there was a few things to do now.

He moved through the halls ignoring the chatter on the spectacle of the witch, and rumored vampire as the Aono yawned. He went past several halls, and came to his class on the first floor where Kurmuru was talking with a few other freshmen girls giggling as the gossip train came into station. Tsukune mentally prepared himself for any illusions or traps within this set of killers in their own right. He came from the side, and leaned against the window with a foot propped to the side of a desk where the blue haired Succubus smiled at him.

"Hello Tsukune, why did you come here? Finally get tired of Moka finally?" the other girls giggled as the teen shrugged barely answering with a voice of annoyance. "Hardly, I got some child claiming she loves her, and I'm going to get nailed because I hang out with her? I need some info from the gossip queen herself, you, on Yukari Sendou. You know her at all?" the blue haired girl smiled before she sat up, and plopped herself onto the teen's lap as her legs crossed around his own on the desk. It was irritating but Tsukune was patient with the girl nuzzling against his chest. This might have been a good idea after all, though something nagged him it wouldn't be. So he leaned back again not too worried yet, less she trapped him in an illusion again.

"Well I hear her entire class hate's her since she's a witch. Always being so selfish, and playing pranks on elder students. She's made quite the name for herself you know." The girl squirmed in his lap trying to get a reaction from him but the teen was lost in his thoughts on the subject. She was selfish, really? Was there a reason apart from being a half breed?Wait a minute, she was a half breed in both worlds! Didn't his friend tell this, yes he did so earlier. Could she be alone? Tsukune looked up for a moment.

The word stopped him cold as Shinji said they weren't welcomed in either world as they were human in appearance yet so far different in being monsters. His eyes softened lightly, she couldn't find a friend so love was much stronger for her to find someone to acknowledge her, and it was felt a strange pity to her, it wasn't that she was here it was her race. They were outcasts in all societies which made it possivle they were going extinct or something. He some more research to do now, and maybe he could find some witches out in the real world. Magic could be a powerful ally, or would be nice to have for a backup. He smiled, the witch what would she do to him now? Though a small giggle caught his eye near the window.

Looking down at the various glass panels something made him narrow his eyes, a certain black tipped hat. Well he may feel somewhat sorry but the best thing to do was growing up. Not to mention he wasn't in the mood to deal with some prank over him, not happening here kid. It was real cute, but not appealing now in this time.

"Hey can one of you open that window, fully out?" Tsukune asked softly as a brown haired girl did so as the others giggled for some reason. The Aono leaned over before he heard the witch whisper giddily to herself, "Now to seal the fate of the one against my love's heart. You're finished Tsukune Aono!" her arrogance really made the said target grin as he nodded to the window as the girls all watched him speak sternly. "Oh really, my fate?" the voice made the witch yelp as she was dragged with one hand by the scruff of her neck onto desk. The window was open as Yukari's hat fell next to Tsukune's leg. He idly tapped the window sill he was on as the various girls around him giggled at the situation of the witch. The younger student watched as she saw Tsukune merely shake his head.

"You really got to wise up kid. What gives you the impression that I'm going out with Moka? Seriously, have we kissed, have we held hands, or made out?" Tsukune spoke rather harshly to the child that was on the verge of crying as her voodoo doll was on the ground ripped due to it being caught from the window's sharp edge. She sent a glare at him, and then was about to speak as her eyes went to the blue haired girl in his lap. Kurumu smiled mischievously though the Aono knew what was coming now."And no I'm not going out with Kurumu, she's just being herself despite images aside. Really Yukari, I honestly see why you act like this but sooner or later it will end." He was ridiculing this child alive as the girls watched stoically as the lone boy was placing what many couldn't do, opening the eyes of the child to how the real world was in here.

They winced as nearly a tear came down from the pre-teen as Tsukune finished his discipline with a bang. He took her hat before placing it on her head. "Seems to me your lights are on but no one's home. Yukari your getting me annoyed really quickly, just leave me alone because whatever you do will get the same result. Now grow up, quickly." The harsh tone was something no one heard apart from a fight, and it was quite cold as Kurumu watched a bit wincing as the witch glared angrily at the teen who watched back unflinching as the witch's body trembled.

"I'm a genius and I don't need low beings like you. Besides what do you know to be alone!" she screamed at him as her tears split out, and Tsukune leaned back as the shadow of the sun hid his face from view, though they could he smiled grimly She really was starting to unknowingly push him down a road where he dared not to go. It was one thing to try to insult him but calling him ignorant on who suffered in the world? Now he killed for less back on the streets, so he resisted the temptation to whip out his knife to slice her throat. So what did he know huh, a gleam was in his eye and it wasn't friendly at all. He began with the one obvious thing he knew he would always never get back.

"Well for one I lost my family." All the people in the room had their eyes widen at the piece of information, as Tsukune sat there quiet with him just staring stoically. The witch looked up in shock at the teen's face, and she flinched. If that was true then...she just said his family at some point didn't cause suffering. He knew what it was to be alone, it was his eyes that scared her a bit. "I just love it when someone thinks I haven't suffered or anyone else." He sighed in mock confusion before leaning forward not really caring at the moment how he said it. The students were somewhat wary now because of his tone.

The way he said it so causally made everyone watch stunned as he leaned toward his face calm, though his eyes glared daggers into the child. "Consider yourself lucky I don't hurt someone younger than me else you would killed for that comment. I've actually killed people for less, so here's one reason about me. It's why I try not to be ignorant, fucking brat." He snarled at the last bit as the witch backed up into the stunned vampire who heard every word of this conversation. Tsukune was mildly surprised to see her as he eyed as if saying, don't say a word to me I'm annoyed now. Moka heard every word, and was shocked immensely.

The teen just let his eyes wander off into the outside, trying to forgot the hardships he went through. If there was one thing he knew about monsters, and humans they acted like each other. Both killed one another for certainly, and even loved, played, laughed, or anything like the other. To him there was no difference now, only the way people acted, and why. What was the point now? He sighed before he saw the witch do something, and it made him widen his eyes for a moment.

Yukari flicked her hand as out of thin air a golden pot materialized as it landed on Tsukune's head with a bang. She ran from the room laughing up a storm as the Aono really didn't have a nice look on his face, if looks could kill that child would've been done for. Moka spoke a bit stunned as she saw her friend lean up getting Kurumu away from her position as he stood up breathing deeply with his eyes closed. "Tsukune please remember she's just a child in a school with older people. She doesn't know any better." This made a glare appear from the one in question as the Vampire took a step back, for a moment as he stood with his pockets in hand with the Sun striking the back of him Moka thought her farther was in front of her again. It was too unnerving to have the two compared from different races yet be so similar.

His face was one who seen something far more then the thing in the present, it wasn't amused in either way. He took a breath before leaning back into the sun, as his eyes hardened as anger seeped into his facial features. Moka shivered, to see him anger was quite a feat for a human to intimidate monsters by looks alone. The others were somewhat curious in what would happen now.

"That's an excuse I could say about her myself but I won't. If she's smart enough to understand everyone has suffered then maybe others would help her past these years. I could care less if she pranks me but insult myself, or someone that she knows nothing about…about being alone." His eyes closed as the first year on the streets of Tokyo, the cars going by while huddling inside a box under an alley were exhaust smelled everywhere. He was shivering as the cold bit into his skin, and he opened his eyes again as the vampire looked at him shocked to hear him so cold, he was usually polite, and understanding but this was new. It was new for a reason as the old persona before this academy came back with a cold slap to her face in a figural sense.

"I would feel pretty pissed off now. She's got to grow up real fast to understand everyone has suffered, and found something to enjoy for once." He sat back down folding his arms trying to ignore painful memories that he held against himself for months. Now they were coming back as Moka said lowly as her tone knew what he had experienced, at least she thought she knew about being alone to suffer. "Then why can't you understand her feelings? If you know what it means then why won't you help her? Don't you feel sorry for her?" Tsukune merely spoke a single sentence before leaning against the wall. "No I don't, she has to learn." That made the Vampire chase after the witch as being alone she wanted to comfort the girl, while he was cold Tsukune tolerated a fine line between childish words, and serious memories. The girl had a family likely, and was just alone? She couldn't find a single person to accept her? He sighed damn it all to hell he hated being ignorant as he got up again before placing his hand in his pocket while carrying his bag now.

First things first go find Moka, and Yukari to sort this mess then go to the chemistry club later. Sighing man why couldn't he be himself here, it was like this place was forcing some sort of mentality on him. Trying to survival just not alone but trying to keep bonds to others you felt where the same as you. Tsukune really regretted this now, it was getting to be bothersome as he needed a joint to calm down as the next batch of profit was coming in. Sighing again he went through neither the walls not spotting the vampire at all nor the witch.

It would be waste to search for her now, so when in doubt go buy the information. Thankfully he knew where someone looked after the movements of people in the academy. It was something he set up a few weeks ago as the person he hung out with inside P.E class. Now where was he, ah he was near the gym locker rooms. It was somewhat quiet during class changes.

It took about five minutes before he asked one of his other buddies Kenji Saito who was leaning against the corner to the gym with his eyes closed. The sophomore was stoic as black hair rained down his head with pale skin, and he was a bit of runner with a lean body. The teen looked up to see his unofficial captain of a free style basketball game, "Hey Kenji, you see where Moka, or that child witch anywhere?" Tsukune asked as he leaned across from him, as the senior student shrugged before holding out his palm. The Aono grinned trust Kenji always want a bribe to get something with it later. He handed three hundred yen before he spoke quietly. "Your friend went outside to the forest as the Class Rep is gunning for the witch to be six feet under. Better hurry man, else I won't say anything more." The Aono smirked before they bumped fists as thanks to the information network in the school. Cool friends to have as they worked nicely together.

So he lightly walked faster out through the side door into the forest where he would assume that a battle or at least screaming would be heard. Sighing lightly he pulled open his back pocket getting his pistol loaded as the clip inserted cleanly into the bottom grip. Moving in between the trees his ears picked up grunting and a young girl's voice as he knew it had to be Yukari, the spell casting seemed to give it away quickly. However he ran from behind a tree to the right of a clearing.

There was a pond behind the witch as Tsukune narrowed his eyes on the three elder students that seemed to be some sort of humanoid lizard, almost like lizard men. With the dinosaur like facial features, and long tongues it was more ridiculous then scary in his mind. He waited for the three to have their attention on the child they wanted to kill which was pathetic even for him. At least he gave the brat a warning once earlier now these small reptilians' fuckers would die or do something.

Yukari unleashed a spell or tried too as her wand stuck too close to the jaws of the lead reptilian man as he bit it clean in two. The crunching sounds made the witch pale as the lizard spoke in a raspy voice, nearly hissing all his syllables. "What should we do with her? Oh I know let's crunch her bones into splinters, and hide the remains in the pound." The child had tears in her eyes as the elder men merely had predatory grins as hissing erupted from them as the lead class rep stalked forward his jaw extending vertically. Tsukune took aim as he braced the gun against his arm using it to steady the barrel at the knee of the lizard, he narrowed his eyes before someone screamed for them to stop which caused him to watch his vampire friend stalk forward. For once she wasn't hesitating or scared as the three reptilians hissed at her presence stopping their fun immediately.

"That's enough leave your hands off of Yukari now!" the vampire was for once nearly angry as the green friendly eyes were narrowed at the eye as her hair swayed from behind her. It was the first time any could see the anger in her eyes at this fight, it was downright pathetic to most. Taki the class rep hissed at her presence but backed off when the green cold eyes locked with his forcing the student to take a step back.

"Moka…please don't interfere let me fight this please!" the witch said shakily as the vampire walked to her, and she knelt down to her level offering a small smile. "Yukari stop it, you say you're in love with me? I don't think so, your just alone searching for a friend. Don't act so tough, just ask if you need help. Sometimes its best to do that in order to not be alone." The witch rapidly shook her head trying to ignore this as Moka hugged her as the child felt tears spill down her face, she was lonely all she wanted was someone to notice her. What was the point if she grew up as a child in this place!

"I've always been alone Yukari, so I do understand you. I have made friends, and despite his cold talk to you Tsukune does care about friendship more so. Yukari let me be your friend, so that you're no longer alone." She hugged the witch as in her mind being alone was crueler than death, at least you were with someone in the past life forever so. The child hugged as tears of joy, anger, sadness all piled into one emotion as something intangible for someone so young. It was relief, and longing fulfilled. It was a heart touching scene but to the three lizard's it was prey for the taking. They crept forward as Yukai saw them lung at Moka's back, she got away from her grip as the claw hammered down on her. She shut her eyes shielding her first friend but the blow never came as a loud bang echoed through the clearing.

The Class Rep Taki howled in pain as outside of school grounds anything was game, and Tsukune took full advantage of this loop hole now. Yukari saw the lizard man fall to his back clutching his knee cap as greenish blood spurted as the bullet from the pistol was lodged in the joint. A voice was grimly not amused by the screaming of the lizard as it screeched agonizingly. "I really wanted to shoot you in the head for that." All eyes watched as Tsukune Aono came into the clearing walking calmly with the firearm at his side, and in his other hand a long six inch pocket knife that was ready to slice into flesh.

"I may not like the little brat there, but that's what she is a brat. Very young true, but she can learn." He sighed to himself as this was becoming bothersome coming in like the hero of some fable story, it wasn't him at all. He glared angrily intending to main someone but he had the distinct idea the vampire wanted to snap these lizards in half so he shrugged to himself walking as he pointed the gun at the other two goons who hissed angrily. "Stay down boy, and play dead." He intoned to the panting lizard on the ground, he lunged at the Aono who jumped over the arm before firing a bullet into the Class Rep's shoulder making him screech louder. "Not really ever smart of you genius, who has the gun here? Dumbass." the teen moved in front of Yukari before picking up her hat which fell off during her brief battle as he placed it on her head.

"Kid for once be yourself, and learn this. Everyone has been alone they found whatever made them happy so learn from this lesson." That was all he wanted say as he stepped forward to Moka, and looked at the seal which she smiled silently thanking him for coming to help them. "Don't say a word." He intoned bored before yanking the Rosario off her neck, and then the world turned a darker shade as power erupted from the vampire. Tsukune just went to a tree leaning against it, not in the mood to say much more as it was.

Moka arched her back as her hair turned silver, as her teenager body went into a full woman's of beauty, and danger unmatched. She opened her eyes as crimson slit eyes glared at the three lizard men who hissed fearfully at the amount of power flowing from the woman before them. Moka glanced at the teen who watched with a stoic face as if conflicted to even say a word right now, so she ignored it till she was finished with this rabble.

Yukari watched in awe as she took several steps back, and Tsukune pulled her aside gently. "Now learn from her, see with your eyes." His voice plain, and not totally interested in the conflict as the young child watched as three lizard's backed up, well the two goons did as Taki watched in horror as the woman vanished. Moka appeared on the side of one, upper cutting his jaw snapping it on contact as screeching was heard. She wasn't finished yet as a round house kick made the first go flying into a tree over the pond, his spine buckling against the trunk before hitting the water.

The second lizard man rushed at the vampire from behind as she merely flipped over him, while smashing the back of her heel into the back of his skull. A fractured bone later the elder student dropped with a kick to his stern as Moka reappeared above him kicking under his ribs sending him a good fly into the air. She channeled her energy into reappearing next to her opponent before slamming him into the ground. As the last part she kicked him across the water into another tree were he passed out. That left Taki as she turned to see him gone. Curious in where he went a scream made her look up to see Yukari behind Tsukune with the reptilian coward attacking them.

She waited to see as Tsukune ducked under the sweeping punch before he kneed the monster in its stomach causing it to cough as he grunted wrapping his arm the neck before slamming down to the ground. A small crack was the reward as Taki roared in pain as his nasal cavity was crooked from the break against the rocks below him. Tsukune merely fired two more rounds into the back of the downed student, non fatal but would be the reminder that he was beaten painfully.

"Yukari the lesson here apparently is to have friends you live longer. Also this could be your chance to wise up, and do what you can." Tsukune said softly he didn't know why he was teaching her this harsh lesson, taking on a stronger enemy, and befriending others it wasn't him personally. Maybe he wanted to be like this honestly, not the dark persona he was but to change it would mean to forget his family and past so it wasn't an option.

Snarling he pulled the reptilian on its feet before speaking darkly into the semi consciousness of Taki's mind. "Listen well you shit, If ever hear of you bullying some half breed cause there like her." He nodded back to the child who watched silently in awe, "Then I will skin you alive, and I promise you death. I will kill you, little fucking iguana, understand me genius?" he didn't care for an answer as he left him standing glancing back at the vampire who kicked the final opponent through the teeth shattering them. Tsukune held no remorse for the pain that thing went through before it went flying into the forest cracking branches away from their bodies. He walked without a backward glance before getting his bag near the tree was he dropped it down on the ground. It was worth a brief moment to knock the crap out of that thing to earth.

"Bunch of trash, your kind is nothing compared to me. You're mere garbage that wields power over weak beings." Moka spat at the lizards who were around the clearing now. She walked away from the battle heading to where the two were now still though she sensed that irksome succubus appear from the sky as her winds folded back into her back. "Tsukune, Yukari are you fine? I followed you from the sky, and saw this." The blue haired girl was worried for the child who sat there stunned at the three who came to help her, as she had tears in her eyes. Tsukune merely rubbed her head while looking up, as if enjoying the small annoyance he caused her.

"You're not alone, so now just do us a favor and wise up now." He sighed tiredly as Yukari smiled while blushing at the elder teen's smirk before he left while tossing the Rosario to the vampire who was listening in now, she supported a small grin as she walked beside the teen who held had his hands in his pockets. Kurmuru offered a small smile before helping the witch to her feet, Queen of Gossip she was, but not heartless to a kid definitely not.

Tsukune just yawned as he placed his weapon away, and just wanted the day to end so that tomorrow would be better. Although he knew that something was just not going to appear to be the same as he wanted it to be. The vampire sealed herself as he caught the pink haired teen that slept soundly against him, that was another annoyance. It was a welcomed annoyance.

OoOoO

Tsukune sat at his desk inside the newspaper club finishing his article about why humans destroyed their environments. He sighed as the article was over ten paragraphs on pure details, and opinions as it was very informative to monsters on what was happening beyond the world of this academy. Moka sat down beside him as she smiled innocently, "Tsukune did you hear that Yukari apologized to the people she has pulled pranks against?" the rumor made the boy yawn, "Really? That's good I guess, some peace finally." The vampire smiled at the teen's uncaring attitude he did care just not too much to be shown for as Kurmuru hugged the boy from behind.

He shook her off annoyed, "Yup that was what happened today alright. The entire class was stunned, and they forgave her somewhat. A few skull rubs they were happy with the kid." She said laughing as the vampire smiled happily at that while Tsukune placed his hat over his face sleeping apparently. Although their mood was changed when the home room teacher Miss Nekonome came in to the class room. She was smiling as if seeing something that impressed her now. Which was strange even for her least often as she did so.

"Attention Newspaper members we have a new member, please be kind to Yukari Sendou." She waved her hand as the child came running happily into Tsukune as he coughed from the hit. He looked down to see the witch nuzzling into his chest, and he was momentarily confused, wasn't she in love with Moka or something? "Yukari get off." He grumbled yawning as he shook his neck, but the child was clingy. "Tsukune, I honestly have fallen for you, and Moka!" the proclamation made the vampire shock as a blush came across her face while the Succubus was stunned at this. Tsukune got raised an eyebrow, and blinked a bit. "Pardon, how did this happen now? I'm a bit lost now." He honestly said as the child rubbed against him, this was more of a hassle than answer now.

Tsukune felt his headache come on as he wanted this to end now, and he needed aspirin apparently. Sighing he just took the child off of him, and placed his head between his arms taking a nap. The days at Youkai Academy were getting more stranger by the minute he thought finally as sleep over took him.

"_**End Chapter Six"**_

_**Author's Note: I know for a fact this was rushed a bit, it's mainly due to me actually writing this chapter after the previous one at three AM. I don't know how but it happened okay, so I may have rushed this a bit buts it still good for others read. This is still in the beginning so nothing is really plot defying or changing at this point perhaps several chapters down the line. Like for say in the Police Enforcements like that Kitsune for one.**_

_**On a side not again I love making OC's that seemingly blend into the background, and I will say this much OC's have a big role in my story at some points where they can be created. Kenji Saito a character in another of my stories whose an alias to Naruto Namikaze is an OC that can be used. Will there be more OC's? Yes there will be. So for now I'm leaving this chapter like this, and perhaps I don't rush through it next time.**_

_**I do notice Tsukune isn't being as Dark as some people wanted to be, so frankly this is school. He hasn't really got that familar feeling like being in some dark alley way, the kid isn't going to flat out become king of the school or something. It will be later on after the school year is out will I go into the really, more shadow inner workings of his organization. The three D's Drugs, Death, and Doe. Kind of lame but whatever alright?**_

_**For the hero complex thing long story short Tsukune know's if something like Yukari's case gets to Moka he won't hear the end of it. So he wanted to end it on his terms, it's like "Shit I better do this now or let it bite me in the ass later." Not the greatest 'hero' which I'm not portraying as much as I hope not too. It's turning into a blend in my mind. Oh on another note I will be skipping some non important chapters Artsy Birthday which is kind of redundant, I don't need to waste 11000 words on that. Besides the guys birthday passed in chapter one, so no go there. I want to get to the Student Police honestly, there going to have a nice welcome treated from Tsukune, well the spider girl is up I think. I don't know yet it's swirling around up in my space of a brain supposedly.**_

_**Ok if I had to guess what I had somewhat in mind it might go where Tsukune helps the Succubus, some have asking about her now. Next after would i don't know the Student Police force. At this rate it's the police force, I'm anxious about it honestly. So you'll find out eventually...  
**_

_**Although can any recommend a Beta that's good at what they do since i need one for my crossover Naruto X Claymore. It's just hard to write for three to five stories in one month to edit anything crappy from the said major story. My head hurts a lot now, and that's not good at all now.**_

_**Btw I finished this astonishingly at the same exact time as my previous chapter! I got shivers looking at the freaking time and had to turn on my light to see if anything was watching me. I'm very paranoid about things like that...  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampirism: Sangele lui Rose**

"**Chapter Seven"**

Tsukune found himself breathing deeply as he dribbled the ball in P.E class on the basket ball court. He had to focus on his handling of the ball while he looked to the right to see that none of his teammates were going to make a break for the hoop. He glanced at the Gym Teacher Kotsubo Okuto who was watching the game a bit interested despite looking around the entire gymnasium. Sweat went down his neck as he looked towards his teammate Shinji who surprisingly got on the same team as him for once. In fact quite a few students were eying the game while doing their own respective tasks in the gym which was doing whatever they could.

Que them for watching the heated basketball game.

It had been an interesting game so far with the opponents doing fairly well as some more people got into the habit playing basket ball with both Tsukune Aono and Shinji Anatori.

Though the freshman sighed lightly, his arms burning. He looked at the sophomore who instantly saw the setup as he ran across the court, weaving in through the other opponents as Tsukune charged into the left flank of the students who body blocked his other teammates. He grinned as one opponent player tried to swipe the ball from his hands WHILE he looked to Shinji who was grinning at this play now. He signaled the younger student who graciously nodded back much to the tense atmosphere on the court.

The Aono side stepped the attempting ball stealer as he spun around with his back as he jumped gnashing his teeth when two other players were around him. They freaking were ready to kill him in this game as he lobbed the ball over to the hoop. It bounced into the basket when he went down to the court floor smirking despite being slightly trampled on, it was all up to the other best player on the court his newest group of friends.

Tsukune watched as Shinji jumped for the ball, catching it in one hand, and dunking it all in one fluent motion as the whistle blew from Kotsubo. The young Aono just sighed as his team cheered whooping at the score which was roughly fifty four to forty eight. It was one hell of a game alight, playing in about an hour or so it was fun definitely. The entire gymnasium cheered or clapped at the two, which was grinding on one of the winning teams players. Tsukune, he had a headache now because of the popularity he got.

Then again it was quite a bother now that he thought about it.

Shinji came walking over offering a hand to the underclassmen who took it reluctantly as they came face to face. "Nice one Aono." He grinned patting the freshmen on the back as they heard the teacher yell out to them all. "All right get to the showers for fifteen, then get out for free period now." The gym slowly emptied out as groups formed on the way to the locker rooms all the while people chatted loudly. It was one hell of time in gym this time around, especially for the freshmen girls who giggled sometimes at the direction of Tsukune Aono, and Shinji Anatori who were the notorious "duo of the courts". Well that was what people where calling the two now since they played frequently with ten other classmates who seemed to be really decent for playing the sport now.

All the while the group with the two in the center all laughed naturally, and once in a while joked about one thing or another.

Tsukune smirked as Shinji tried to say one of his local jokes which made the whole circle around him groan. One thing Shinji was a cool friend, nice upperclassmen, but a fucking terrible joker at its finest creation. Sighing he blocked it out by heading into the locker rooms as the group of friends caught one of the others eye thinking about shutting their bad joker of a friend up for a while. The Aono glanced at the shower, and the knobs for controlling the temperature as he raised an eyebrow. "_Well I got the plan and now who_..." Two people scowled at the target, something was right here ready for the taking. This could work, and now any volunteers to help him out now? "So a human, a goblin, and a Vampire walk into a bar…" Shinji's voice rang out as Tsukune winced as this was going to be anything he wouldn't hear at the moment.

Sighing he whistled over to the two sophomores to his right as they looked over curious in what was going to happen now.

Moving over to them he pointed to the showers, and to the rambling Shinji who was into the worst joke of the century as the other guys in the locker rooms groaned none daring to do a thing. It was one thing to annoy Shinji but piss him off there was only one person capable to do that now, and majority looked at the rising popular freshmen Tsukune Aono. Who currently was talking to the other two sophomores grinning at the words they barely could hear as the Aono went back to his locker without his shirt on. They watched him glance at the two who moved over to the still oblivious to the two walking behind him.

"Shinji." Tsukune called out as the said teenager looked back to see the two other students grab him from his side dragging the yelling teen into the showers. The whole locker room laughed as they went over to the vacant showers before they saw the young Aono smirk standing next to the wall waiting as the trio of struggling students moved towards his position. For one Shinji Anatori it was going to be a cold reminder to never say the same joke twice, yet along the worst he had in front of Tsukune Aono ever again. Not to mention the entire class who were grinning like the devil demons they were underneath the human getup.

The two students who were helping Tsukune brought their target into the stall before he roared out, "Oh don't you fucking dare man! Tsukune man I will kick your ass if you're going to do this to me!" the entire class was laughing as the said Aono merely shrugged as if not too bothered to really care about the threat, he was smirking at the elder teen. This wasn't going to kill him, maybe humiliate but then again it was going to be worth it. "Anyone got some rope, or perhaps some handcuffs?" Tsukune asked the other guys who snickered at the horrified Shinji's face who they made him cringe as two sets of small rope came flying to the leaning Aono's hands. This was going to be interesting now, if not ever for this moment.

Humming a nameless tune to himself Tsukune wrapped the cord around the elder student's ankles, and around his wrists while the said student was violently struggling as the whole locker room was laughing at Shinji's plight. It was going in a direction that everyone knew, a hot smelly teenager and one fucking chilling shower lead to only one conclusion. "Tsukune…I swear you're going to die!" the threat didn't bother the Aono, hell he had already heard the same bull crap from his friends mouth, he knew that the threats were in a sense pranks of his own.

However that simple sentence:"_**You're going to die**_."

It really made him frown since there were lots of memories from those words of enemies who underestimated him and bled from their corpses on the side of an alley.

His head throbbed at the sudden torrent of memories before sighing lightly to rub his temples. He really didn't need to start remembering those early years in Tokyo, it was bad enough he had to answer to Yukari about his family being dead, it just hurt honestly. That_ night_ was something he didn't dare wish to happen again and if the choice came to change it would he?

Some part of him shook it off as just another day. "Just another day as the golden boy." he muttered quietly but he knew that eventually someone here besides that sick priest wannabe of a Headmaster did know what happened. Was it paranoia of perhaps just him being tired? Yeah maybe that was it. Sighing heavily he finished the ropes on the elder teen's wrist before switching on the cold water.

Tsukune hastily walked back to his locker as he heard his friend howl from the cold water running down his back. He was hopping in the stall as the entire locker room was laughing so hard, a few guys were crying trying to stand on their two feet. It seemed like an average day but for him it was going to be one of those nuisances like days where his temper was short. "Great and the day was going so good too. Fucking bastard." He said to himself as he got his things together as the laughter finally died down, though not a soul really wanted to help the insane like Shinji was trying to literal worm his way out of the ropes squirming on the floor.

Also with the still ever so ice frozen water hitting him in the back still, which caused a few laughter's to follow his distress.

Tsukune walked down the hallway leading to the outside of the gym in thought on whether he should go to the dorms to smell some of the merchandise or to perhaps check on the Rose's of the Shadows, he still needed to get things done out in the human world anyways. Shrugging to himself it was going to be the Rose's then, maybe he could find a nice house next to a beach, it was good to get some sun on occasion, and the beach goers were sometimes worth the time he had, rarely though.

Moving along the hallway he heard the doors opening behind him, as the other students were finally leaving the locker room, though the lack of Shinji just made the young man smile. It had been quite some time since he pulled a small fun prank like that, or it was more of a quick way to shut up a bad joker for one, and the other was to blow off some steam. It had lately that the newspaper club was on a story spree giving the up to date events around the academy. There had been the identity of the Peeper, a small personal favorite of his, the Sciences Club supposed "Love Potion" which was weird in his mind and not to mention that scandal in the Karate club. He shivered at the image, certainly two apprentices doing extra activities with a sensei made the picture disturbing.

All in all it had been a nice few weeks, and the half way mark in the year was around the corner. God was it him or was time flying inside this academy, him a popular freshmen, friends to basically a vampire, a succubus, that sick ass werewolf, and the child witch. If he didn't know any better he was getting soft, or probably comfortable now.

"Maybe a little too comfortable." He said to himself shaking his head as this was something to really think about, yet he wanted to stay here. It was a nice place, and it was somewhere where he had the luxury to think in peace, though it had the downsides available now. Shaking his head this wasn't the best time to consider backing out now, he was stuck here, or he was content along those lines. Smiling to himself he placed his hands in his pockets moving through the hall, and he noticed someone at the end of the doors. A person who was standing on the left side, having his arms folded across his chest.

"_Well this might be interesting_ _Kenji. What the hell is happening now_?" The young man thought shaking his head quietly as he opened the doors as the face of his informant held his eyes closed.

"What's up?" the Aono asked standing in front of the elder teen who still had his eyes closed, though his hand twitched as Tsukune laughed mentally. Offering some cash the sophomore accepted it without a word though when he looked up, Tsukune could honestly say he was surprised to see Kenji worried. Really worried, as if something dangerous was coming, and that set him slightly on edge on what was coming now. It seemed to be making the sophomore anxious to even talk about it, strange.

"I heard lately that the Student Police Force has been active. There doing their normal shakedowns on supposedly getting their 'protection' money from the other clubs." Now when Protection and Police came to mind the young crime lord was instantly thinking of the word bribes, but though the fearful edge to the elder in front of him tossed that idea out the window. Although from what he knew of the Student Police force they were the organized Militia said to be defending the "peace" of the Academy which was just another way to become just led to one little thought he about certain people like.

"_God damn fucking corrupt cops_." He mentally snarled out as memories of getting them off his ass was an annoyance now. They were like ticks they stuck with you no matter what till you burned them off. By burning it was killing them quick and quietly. Sighing he asked a simple question, something just to see it wasn't to be bad.

"What they're extorting the entire school now?" the question made the elder student frown darkly at the question. Kenji didn't need to explain the hate behind his eyes as Tsukune sighed tightening his cap over his head, something was off though. He seemed especially wary about this to him, since over the weeks when the teen gave him information he was causal about it, near joker like when telling him something. However this was a warning, a warning that would involve him somehow, and he needed to know now. It was going to either bite him in the ass now or later, he preferred now to get it over with.

"What are you _not _telling me? Are they gunning for the Newspaper Club especially?"

That was a possibility he had to solve, this year's paper seemed to be well within reason of the school rules, since he had read them over. The only time whenever a Policing Force could control the flow of papers was if the said members of the club were sending out Terrorists ideals, discrediting other clubs. However speaking out about Corrupt figures within the police themselves and other such offenses. could make them targets. Humming in thought did they break any of those offenses, he doubted it but to them it seemed they thought otherwise. He hated fucking corrupted cops, always such a pain to deal with every time he knew it.

It seemed both humans and monsters were corrupted by absolute power despite being so different they were so similar it was comedy at its worst yet. That old saying Absolute power leads to Absolute corruption was fitting indeed.

Kenji glanced out into the sky, seemingly as if in thought before he glanced around searching for something. He was checking to see if the coast was clear. Tsukune narrowed his eyes looking around as the group of students walked from the hallway he was in earlier. Sighing in through his nose the elder teen motioned him to follow him, and so he did glancing around to be sure that no one was following him. So they walked side by side in silence till the answers he wondered about came to light, and it wasn't helping his caution now.

They walked through the empty outdoor cafeteria entering the border to the forest. There both students leaned against the wall, with Kenji folding his arms looking out into the forest while Tsukune leaned with his back on the cool granite. They were silent till the chatter of the student group faded away then Kenji started the conversation lowly.

"You weren't around last year Aono, hell last year those Student Police went around ransacking clubs for their daily extortion rackets. It was fucking tense as it got. Every Club didn't want the trouble so they paid, and the Police Force left them using the extortion money doing whatever they did with it. All but one Club stood against them, spreading the message that everyone needed to take a stand, to fight back." The pause in his sentence as he looked back to the younger teen who nodded getting the idea that the only club was his own, and the former members did what they could. He knew that something was up with his, and it wasn't going to end well knowing that there was only one senior club member. That would be Gin, and something involved him regardless now.

"It was my club." Tsukune said simply as the elder teenager nodded sighing glancing back to see not a soul behind them.

"Yup pretty much, Gin lead against them but they were beaten down constantly and without mercy. All the former members fled, and left the Academy since they were all juniors or seniors. Long story short your Club is on a blacklist to them, to monitor, and my contact within the Police Force said their leader is on the move. Don't be surprised to have a visit from them." He warned with a hand through his hair breathing as if a bit nervous to be saying all of this, and to Tsukune it was a heads-up. Nodding thankfully at the information dealer, Kenji grinned before letting something be known to his friend.

"Good luck and keep handing me money Aono, I got to pay the guy inside the Police you know." The hidden bribes to the cops made the young crime lord chuckle as the two separated with the elder teen walking away back to the academy. Sighing lightly Tsukune looked up at the dead trees, smiling.

It was about time that something happened, it always got worse here and he knew this time he needed an insurance policy ready. Tsukune walked back to the academy, ordering some new firepower, and asking that headmaster about that Police force. It was going to be interesting as he smiled all the way to the dormitories.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Tsukune found himself on his laptop near one of the gates to the Academy grounds he wasn't really handing them out since many students came over to grab some due to duo of beautiful girls smiling all the while. Due to Moka, and Kurumu's popularity among the male students dozens flocked over to push each other out of the way, and saying rather annoying things to get in line. Personally Tsukune found it amusing to see them be flustered to receive one from the two girls.

Yukari was talking with Moka who was happy to see that the newspaper was being so well taken and its popularity to the student body. "I can't believe this is happening, it's amazing!" the child witch said laughing as they went through a stack of papers which was just incredible. They had over fifty papers in that stack alone, and to see all their hard work pay off with stories being reported around the academy it was worth it. The pink haired vampire laughed good naturally agreeing as she answered back happily. "Yes it's truly wonderful, what do you think Tsukune?" she looked down to the sitting teenager who had a chair on his laptop as he typed away into whatever he was doing.

He briefly glanced up at her, "Its fine, people need to know the news so why not? I think it's going well." He said calmly not really excited or disappointed about the whole newspaper selling out option. He was busy as it was enough searching for something to call a house. He preferred one inside Tokyo or perhaps in the Southern Portion of Japan since in the country it had nice weather year round occasionally. However before he could go back into his cyberspace search the Succubus latched around his neck, as he grunted trying to keep his chair from tipping over. All the while trying to breathe as the blue haired girl crushed his face into her chest, again. "_They say that other guys would die for this? They can certainly switch places for me, this is getting annoying, and I swear I'll have lung cancer when I hit eighteen._" The suffocating Aono firmly pushed her off of him, and he gave a half ass glare to the sheepish Succubus who seemed to enjoy his pain. He had to wonder was she a sadist in the form of perverted teenager?

Moka spoke a bit worried, though she was covering her mouth to hide her smile at the two beside her. She was enjoying the young man being flustered, as he gruffly ignored them. She noted he had a small smirk so all was not lost. "Um Kurumu he did need to breathe you do know that?" the two girls laughed a bit at that with the witch curious as to what their only freshmen male member was doing on his laptop. Carefully she walked behind him trying to see as the witch saw houses appear on the screen that went from three story apartments to costly beach houses in some city or something.

However before she could peak over him the Aono merely closed his laptop momentarily and looked over down at him. He was briefly amused to see the witch jump back at being caught so quickly.

"See anything you liked Yukari despite being very nosy now." He said with a smirk as the witch giggled a bit, the witch was enjoying the young man's presence. He truly wasn't too bad, a bit cold to some but he was normal to people that were his friends. She also knew of him as a joker or perhaps acting like an elder brother she never had, and it made her smile. She ran up under his arm though she took her hat off to watch him as he sat looking at various housing complexes. She frowned before asking him a question that he answered without looking down at her.

"Hey Tsukune, what exactly are you doing? Are you buying a house?" the boy was silent as he tapped in some search terms on the task bar on the screen to find anything that matched his preferences. In about a minute he answered a bit causal as if not bothered to hear the shock in her tone. "Pretty much, although the one I'm looking for needs to have some personal touch I like. And no neither of you are moving in over the summer to see me at all…" This time he looked down lightly eying the grinning witch to see what house he was getting, also at the prospect of getting her crush, and Moka into one house together. She smelled a threesome as she squealed in her mind trying to come up with the plan to do that. Someone noticed her own fantasy coming to life which to the heavily irritated criminal lord who was sitting next to her.

Tsukune notice the blushing, giggling child under his arm before sighing lightly. She really was going to be a nuisance, seriously the last thing he needed was her trying to pull something that was either going to make it bad for him, or place him in some weird situation. It didn't take a genius to figure out with him, her, and Moka in the same house alone things would fly. "_Well_, _**someone**_ _is flying exactly out a window over a cliff._" He mentally commented chuckling at the image since he shook his head to get back to the work on hand. He had to remind himself, he wasn't a child killer that was one of the lowest things to do around him. It gave the person a one way ticket to hell.

Yukari was put off why he was laughing a bit and decided to not ask as he went through several more photos of different houses again. The witch was pulled from Tsukune's arm by the succubus who starting yelling at her, and the two went off from there. The vampire noticed her friends playfully scuffling much to the crowd's cheers as several boys edged it on, all the while most were reading the papers curious in what the human world was doing inside the catalogs. Mostly all things related to the human's was done by one Tsukune Aono who to most now could see had a clinical view of both worlds when it came to who was what.

Tsukune wasn't bothered in what he truly wrote sometimes, it was more of his opinion on what the monster, and human worlds had in common. They basically were mirror images with politicians both corrupt, and just ranging down to the peace between the two worlds. Both sides had the same emotions of peace, and war if one was to discover the other, also how some humans could surpass monsters when it came to slaughter. Adolf Hitler was one of them as the man had killed millions, and what monster could rival that within a few years, as during that time period the monster world was nearly drawn into the war due to the Socialist Party of Germany. From what he discovered in the library on occasion and he sighed at the stupidity of some students when he asked them about the said human world.

Out of the fifteen students he had asked about ten detested humans, which made him frown immensely at. Was it that hard to believe that monsters, and humans were so alike yet the one true difference between them was a simple fact one could transform into something beyond a regular human? Humans to him were the same as monsters just without the ability to transform into something on the next stage of evolution though the humans in general had one thing the monsters never had. They thought their legends were enough for them to be arrogant, well all of humanity had something to bite back.

It was technology, weapons such as nuclear bombs, automatic rifles, and tanks that could even the field of play. Still he just wrote on what he felt about the two worlds, now when most people read his quotes, catalogs, and side stories they seemed to agree with, silently at least. Still it was progress for him to be alive now, a human mingling with monsters, and it would've been a shock that many would discover him a human. Only one Vampire knew he was human, thankfully it was just one, although he would have to tell them, his friends all around and now wasn't a good time at all. His jaw twitched at thought of being killed by the policy here, simply "_No humans_."

He admitted this, it was just another fucking day in paradise he inwardly lamented.

His thoughts lead him back to the thing that got him here in the first place: That Woman.

Sighing he looked up from over his laptop looking at the clear blue sky wondering on what to do with the Rose's of the Shadows, he needed to piece together that woman who attacked him. It was gnawing away everyday on what her purpose was, why was she after him, aside from being the newest rise of a young Criminal Lord that basically united key elements of Tokyo's drug trade together into a mob with gaining a profit. He knew that woman was a vampire, Moka's unreleased state definitely brought the whole slit reptilian eyes into the mix, and with the pale unnatural beauty that was the kicker for him personally. Now he searched for what organizations held vampires within their ranks, though searching for that would be impossible.

He would need to cross reference any major company in the world, be it economics, military, or public relations for any employee or person that had a Rosario Artifact.

Tsukune thought intently on what he read about Vampire Society and frankly it revealed very little on what it was. It was similar to the Medieval Style back in the Age of the Renaissance where honor, pride, and glory were the main cultural feeling in the population. So it leads to an Aristocrat type of society in a sense, which was confusing for him. The society that has an Aristocracy influence meant for him to actually ask around he would have to meet with the strongest and most eldest of vampires. After all an Aristocracy meant was technically, "_Rule of the __best._" from some Greek words mixed in to give that description. Still that wasn't what the vampires had for a government as did all the other monster races, nothing was set by human thoughts on what known governments.

So that was a possibility, however he found it ironic that the strongest creature of the monster world held so many weaknesses all discovered by the weakest creatures, humankind. It made him laugh honestly, that no matter how strong a person was, they weren't invincible just incredibly fucking hard to kill off. Thank the school library on what information it provided, headmaster was probably too fucking cheap too care, too much.

Then again he was just being a skeptic when it came to what system monster species went by, though he had a clue to go on with the vampires for now. Maybe he should ask how a vampire society is, Moka could answer that maybe, and asking that perverted Wolf about how his own people. It was strange trying to figure this out since he normally went by three main things in his own world, one was democracy, which was technically nonexistent since the United States was proof of that one. They were a Republic, close but not truly a democracy. Another common government was the communist regime which was home to only two countries on earth that he knew off, The Peoples Republic of China, misconception on that name not really a republic at all, but slowly getting there, and the Great fucked warped nation of North Korea.

It was going to be in simple terms a great big pain in the ass to find out what leadership was a monster race, where they nomadic, did they rule by clans, or where they like a regular country itself? Sighing irritated he didn't want to struggle to find out now, he had time to relax on that.

Somehow that didn't last long when he heard somehow grunt loudly to get his attention. Looking up Tsukune saw the annoyed face of Shinji Anatori, "How was your shower?" the Aono said casually going back to his computer as the elder teen snarled out sarcastically, "Heartwarming what else? Man I'm going to get you back for that." The threat of the elder student to prank him back made the one in direction question smirk.

"Here I thought you loved being tied up in a shower, did your girlfriend ask to join you?" the question made the elder teen's eye twitch violently as it set him off. The blood could be seen rushing to his face, and somehow the young Aono could tell that Shinji was tempted to ask his girlfriend to honestly do that in a shower with him.

It made Tsukune ask himself were _all_ guys this easily to be perverted or did he give out good advice to people? Ah so he was the spark to be sane near woman? Whatever it was Tsukune laughed quietly as he took a paper from the box on his left.

"Shinji just pay the thirty ryo for a paper, and read like the rest of the other students. Just chill and we'll have a rematch at the next P.E class alright?" Tsukune remarked calmly while he folded his hands placing them under his chest as he leaned on the table making the sophomore snap out of his day dream. The elder teen took a moment to think about it before nodding, and he grinned at the smiling Tsukune. "Alright we'll do that, and I won't be going easy on you. Although…" the sophomore took a moment to pause as he handed the money over to him, before taking a paper he walked back calling over his shoulder.

"Seriously Aono you should be some shrink, you give out some damn good advice on relationships. See ya later." The comment made the young crime lord shake his head in annoyance, which was definitely not going to happen at all. He sighed he just made a joke out of it, and the joke was on Shinji without realizing it.

"Oh come on Tsukune why can't you stop being so…dead." Kurumu's voice made him shut his eyes as he breathed in through his nose, being dead huh? If there was another thing to agitate him without a weapon in front of him, calling him dead, or telling him to die was just another reason for the person to get punched in the face. Then again those were people he didn't know now, so he settled on a mental cuss for Kurumu. "Let's see, how about I say fuck no?" he asked her annoyed.

The blue haired woman scowled playfully before hitting him on the shoulder, so why in the hell was she being persistent? Not to mention he told her straight off in the best fashion he could.

That was pretty low and well dull as he placed it. She was yanking on his arm trying to get him to stand up, and sell the newspapers with them but she somehow failed to notice him on occasion hand out papers to the students paying thirty ryo for one. "No thanks, I like sitting, and in case you haven't noticed I sold half a box without moving so…." He trailed off as the girl sheepishly laughed but still tugged him regardless, he had the impression she was getting him onto her chest which he snorted at. It was just another day here, and he pulled his soon to be armless limb back against his side in order to go back onto the Internet.

Now where was he? Ah he was searching for some real-estate options and a possible new weapon ever since Kenji warned him of the Student Police Force. He wasn't the greatest role model to follow the law at all, hell dealing drugs, having weapons, and having an illegal information network all within the Academy grounds was like some big neon saying _"I hate the law"._ Still it puzzled him that none of those were reported, and maybe the academy had a few rules in place that he could guess.

The few rules he came up with were these. One was never piss off the headmaster, the guy was a whole new type of manipulative unpredictability. Another reason was probably no killing basically judging from what he knew killing was forbidden on Campus but outside it was frowned upon. Strange for such a place to have some obvious rules, and the third he knew of was being human inside this place.

He grinned at that ruling, humans and monsters were the same damn thing in his mind. They both killed, both adapted, and both cared about something of their interest. To Tsukune, he was just another person trying to find a place within a life that fucked him over at the youngest ages ever. Sighing to himself he clicked through a few weapon dealers though he glanced to his right to make sure that neither of his friends could see his cyber browsing. He considered searching for underground sites on whether monsters in general were real, and possibly vampire societies that were created. After all to know thy enemy was something he wanted to do first when he went after that woman whenever he could. That was something he promised to do, to find out, and kill that bitch period.

"Ah no, this is not a cosplay outfit!" Yukari said from the side of the Aono who glanced up at the group of boys curiously staring at her. They seemed to think she was into some strange things that even didn't dare to mention even inside his head. Sighing lightly he lightly tapped his fingers while staring at the computer screen, the group of four looked over to see one Aono Tsukune glare at them. Add the fact of white light giving him a ghoulish look, it was enough for to them to shiver to back down now. If there was one thing to really get him started, underage sex below the limit of fifteen. Then again he was just acting to keep Yukari safe from anything unnecessary at the moment. He wasn't a dick to little children anyways, well at least not to public.

The young teen smirked nonetheless as he thought about it really.

Surfing through the site he was on, Tsukune encountered a rather interesting sale on some weapons that were not 'legally' available on store shelves, by which was a contact in the Japanese Self Defense Forces, or the JSDF, since the country had not had a military so to speak off for quite some time. In fact it was the United States that occupied Japan post World War II in the nineteen fifties, so technically because of the treaty then no military was established when the war came to an end. It was rather foolish in Tsukune's mind to have the country that defeated it then be the protector from half an ocean away but hey what they say is history now. Going through the categories of weapons, the Aono couldn't help but wonder were the monsters in the world affected by the world wars? He had to think outside of the box so to speak if nuclear fallout could kill them all, or maybe perhaps kill most monsters? Humming in thought it was a plausible theory that he didn't want to answer _**yet**_. The thought of actually considering those weapons made him get a headache, now wasn't the time to consider that at all.

Yawning silently his hand covered his mouth before he glanced to his right while stretching to see someone reading a paper behind a tree. Tsukube knew that was Gin, the president was enjoying the attention his underclassmen were getting, and the young man was content with the peace. It made the Aono look down, what happened last year he didn't know but something in his gut knew whenever corrupted officials came around, death wasn't that far behind, and he could say for some Governments in the world of the humans. His contacts and his hacker status managed him well enough to gather intelligence on server raids to figure out which official in the public government was scum, and who was honorable. The list for the latter was long, honor barely survived the nineties.

"Sempai why don't you help us out here!" said an irritated Kurumu to the senior werewolf who finally _graced_ there presences. The sarcasm wasn't lost on Tsukune's thoughts on the matter. He watched as the werewolf was smiling as if enjoying the annoyed looks coming from the Succubus, Witch, and Vampire. The elder student's chuckling made Tsukune subtly make a gun with his thumb over his middle, and index fingers pointing at the man's waist line. More specifically his balls sack and he made Gin gulp down as he pretended to fire once.

"Bam." He whispered with his mouth which had Gin shudder. It was satisfying for the Aono and it made the president move to side of Kurumu who slapped him as if thinking he was trying to get under her skirt. She was blushing regardless on her thoughts it made Tsukune grin. "_Score one for the good…uh no. Well ok how about the warped guy? Yeah that'll do..."_ He wasn't the good guy here technically. Tsukune was just going with the flow and getting the best results as he went. Yeah that was more like it as he sighed amused. The teen leaned back in his sit while casually addressing the president who was doing not a thing.

"Gin-sempai why don't you _help_ us pass these papers out, after all aren't you the _role_ model for us?" Tsukune remarked as he typed in several more searches on explosive silver weaponry as he grinned to no one in particular. The face made the werewolf pale but he laughed out loud, "Nope not happening. After all the underclassmen are the manual labor while I just wait, and enjoy the effort in this club now." Yeah what a lazy ass Tsukune decided to go on as he snorted lightly to himself. "Maybe he's just interesting in mating like the stray dog he is!" Yukari chirped in at the end as the other two girls giggled at the thought, and it made even Tsukune laugh silently. Now that was poetic justice of the truth, although the werewolf accused of such merely made a comment about the lack of the breasts on Yukari's person.

"_Wow that was a low blow_." The crime lord merely shook his head, this was certainly going too well now. What else could go on today, something out of the ordinary, or something to totally screw with him at the moment? Was that possible? However a commotion in the crowd made Gin sudden snap out his lazy self to glare angrily.

The sudden change was enough for something to confirm what happening now.

"Oh shit it's _those_ guys!" A voice in front of the young crime lord said in fear. Tsukune narrowed his eyes at what he was seeing coming towards their table, he clicked the browser on his screen off. Calmly he clicked the record button for an application that he used against Gin, and he was certain this was a good time as any to collect some sort of proof that these so called "_Protectors_" were nothing but thugs. At least if they attempt to extort them he could report this to the headmaster. Police force or not they had to answer to someone above them, and the creepy priest fellow was his bet. Again he had luck on his side when it came to crap like that to follow suit.

A group of seven Police Committee members came through the crowd sneering as they relentlessly shoved them out of their way. The looks on the other student body marred from horror, to anger, and caution all in one mix of emotion. There had to be several female police members as well, one woman had some sort of half lidded expression that would tear anyone apart if her target were to chosen, another member was probably a small child like Yukari but to the smirking Aono she was a killer pure, and simple. These weren't ordinary cops he was attuned too, it was expected for them to be at the best of abilities to tame this crowd of Youkai inside the barrier.

It was time to start evaluating which was more of priority to kill if things went south in a hurry.

However made him glance slightly harder, in front of the group of these Police members was a lone man. A blond whose hair went down way past his shoulders, his face was one of many he had seen that calm exterior that held a sharp tone. He walked with deliberate pace, making sure that the pace of their group was one to express to not mess with them, they were the top predators here in this jungle of monsters, and for Tsukune Aono he was at the supposed bottom of the food chain. Too bad they were going to realize he wasn't just a human, he was a human who could level the playing field well enough for them to be wary of the lowest being here. It was more like the prey would evolve, and they would either adapt or die from him.

Still he was getting excited at the prospect of dealing with corruption, he was a Criminal Lord but he respected the role of the government to help the people of a nation, and to defend them. For this in front of him was nothing but uselessness, he killed all sorts of injustice despite being the enemy of the law he did what he did to survive. He smirked all the while as the blond Committee member came smiling, and not in a very good manner as well.

The lead police member stood at the front of their table, though the crowd was broken up by the other members. Apparently caution of a mass made sense to have those fears a squad of the police. Tsukune noticed the plan at the hidden wariness. It seemed for their appearances these police wanted a wide berth if something were to occur, so they had time to threaten the whole body with some bull shit law. So folding his hands he noticed his own club, curious although Gin was scowling angrily at the sight of these black suited law enforcement students.

"Salutations." He greeted with a smile that was not friendly at all, and hell if any could see the fire burning in his eyes the assumption was right. The members of the Newspaper club were too surprised at the sight of these Police Force members so he decided to take a more "placating" role with these people. By that he meant in literal terms "_annoy the __**fuck**__ out of them_" and that was the fun part. If they attacked he could report them without doing anything insulting to them, well physically at least.

So he decided to speak up in a causal tone of indifference. "Well good day to you to sir."

When Tsukune spoke all three of the members besides Gin were a bit shocked at his causal tone with the blond. It seemed like he wasn't at all shocked nor was he nervous with the amount of black suited individuals around. It made the blond eye smile at the freshmen before speaking in return, "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well sir." For Tsukune Aono it was a sign that things were not going to be well, and add the fact the group of cops were looking on in a bit of mild amusement at the conversation. It seemed that things were definitely going to go downhill pretty bad and all he did was just lean back in his seat giving a respectful bow that was nearly mocking his stature. The Aono spoke calmly looking at the elder blond man in his eyes, "So how may we help you today sir? We are offering a discount to those who _help_ the Academy."

The tone on the word help was more joking than anything that the blond man opened his eyes smiling devilishly at the freshmen. The glare behind those eyes would've made any other normal human falter but to the criminal lord the game was on, and he was leading after the first inning. "Well that is certainly _kind._ However allow me to introduce myself first…" the blond took a paper before reading a few passages passively before speaking. He glanced at the Eldest student there who was Gin who was angrily holding in the urge to snarl out at them.

It was a wise decision that the blond man thought smugly before glancing at them.

"I'm the Manger of the Public Safety Commission Kuyou." Then suddenly the paper in front of the man burned in a flash of orange, and heat. It made Moka, and Kurumu flinch as the blaze was intense enough for them to wince. Yukari was standing behind Gin who wasn't in the mind to tell her to back away, the werewolf was more focused on getting his club out unscathed. This was odd, and all but for Tsukune who seemed to smile ever more slightly tipped his cap Kuyou as if acknowledging his own role.

"Pleasure to meet you Kuyou, I'm Tsukune Aono. Would like you to get a _free_ copy of that paper?" The question made the blond man raise his eyebrow at the tone of joking freshmen who was seemingly impervious to the seriousness of their situation. It was almost like he was hinting to them an insult. Either way the Leader of the Police was not joking at all. To the Aono it was certainly apparent that these students were dense, and pretty much incapable to have a witty conversation. The shame was on them and he got the good for himself all the while.

"Who gave you permission to sell these papers with _content_ that we did not inspect?" the blond man snarled out disgustedly and his foot was raised. Tsukune sighed mentally before leaning over quickly to get his laptop and he was lucky that the man locked eyes with them all before snapping the table into two. The action caused the papers from two boxes to flap into the air as they burned in a hail of ash and it made the members of the newspaper club flinch. All of them except for Gin and Tsukune who placed his laptop into his shoulder bag on his chair.

The freshmen ignored the gasps from his friends and from the crowd behind the group of police enforcers.

"_Well this was certainly very rude_." Tsukune said mentally in his head since he started to place the laptop back into his bag. However for most of the others the shock was a little too much. Moka was about to protest the action along with Yukari was to why there was a problem. However Kurumu took that role away with a cry, "What did we do wrong! All were doing is just passing out newspapers!" the Succubus was just too shocked to actually consider the warning steps she had taken. When she moved a step forward a black haired woman from the right of Kuyou sneered at loud.

"Oh shut the fuck up." The woman replied as if annoyed with the freshmen's attitude. She managed to gather something into her mouth before spitting some sort of sticky mass onto the blue haired girl's hand. It clamped the limb shut as Kurumu tried to remove it but the glue like substance held firm. Moka tried to speak but was silenced by that woman again which made Tsukune yawn loudly. "You newspaper people are just arrogant, and idiotic to try something like this after last year. The same thing with that mutt over there." She referred to the senior president who scowled angrily at the woman who smirked smugly. Stepping forward with her police members backing her she slapped the blue haired woman to the ground.

Kurmuru gasped as the woman's fist sent her to the ground where she tasted dirt.

To add insult to injury she pranced all over the newspapers on the ground smudging them into mud. The site was enough for Yukari to scream out in protest, "What gives you the right to do this!" the comment made the leader Kuyou retort annoyed as if tired to repeat what he said earlier. "We are the defense of this academy _witch_, don't even assume you have the authority here." The blonds' voice made the young child cringe as if he didn't have the time to think to kill her. The way he said so causally he wouldn't be bothered by doing the action itself.

The pink haired vampire meanwhile tried to help her downed friend but the other police force member sneered at the sight again. "Even now you all just a bunch of cheap idiotic children, how pathetic. You don't realize what you're dealing with here." The last comment made the crowd look on in disgust or hesitation. They didn't want to chance if they protested the Police force would charge them to start a riot. They did have the power to do that if they wished, and it made only one freshman on the table finally speak up. Tsukune Aono merely cleaned out his ear before pointing to the black haired woman directly.

"You know what's _cheaper,_ your uniform woman. Oh that five yen haircut doesn't _defend_ your _case_. Also add the fact that in the rules it states that the police force can only charge a club of terrorist activities with _actual_ proof,a warrant has to be issued in this case and permission of the Headmaster." Kuyou narrowed his eyes at Tsukune who looked directly into the said blond man's eyes not intimidated by him at pushed them a little more forward directly attacking their so called power, basically which translated to daddy saying yes to the kiddies.

"Oh yes I do know of your little arrests as the so called Public Safety Commission, the final say for terrorists is the headmaster. So am I right?" Tsukune asked smirking at them while idly brushing his arms off from the imaginary dust.

Kuyou in all honestly it seemed that the leader of the police could say that this freshmen was looking down on him. Kuyou knew the look of this boy. He had done it many times before. From what he thought it was with contempt and irritation. This freshmen was going to be a problem if he resisted them, and add the fact he wasn't confused nor shocked was a sign that he knew of them. How was the question in his mind currently?

However the black haired woman warned the child in the mean time.

"You have a death wish in threatening us verbally kid. Perhaps we should take you in for questioning?" she offered with a dark smile as the younger student Tsukune Aono merely offered a shrug. "Interrogation you mean or ah sorry my mistake. On _Questioning_ for what? You claim to say we threaten the academy's peace yet all I heard was bureaucratic _bull __**shit**_." He emphasized he disagreement with them with the last syllables of the last sentence that left his mouth.

In fact he seemed to straighten to look at them all in the eyes, he wasn't backing down no it seemed like he was ready to have a stand right here.

"I find the fact that despite being a police force, you lack the common sense to even assume that we are terrorists. The fact is that last year something happened that we had no idea of, nor to include what charges you have filed against us. Show us!" he dared them, his eyes slowly going over the faces of the black uniforms who some actually flinched at his gaze. They could see the resemblance of one man who they knew off, this was freshmen was similar to Kuyou whose attitude was of a vicious person by nature. The group of five police force members heard the whispers of the crowd actually agreeing with Tsukune, and to be curious.

The black haired woman narrowed her eyes dangerously at the one practically instituting a potential riot here. She was about to the take him down before she caught Kuyou's eyes, she froze. The man was smiling as if entertained? No it was something…more dangerous.

"Well enlighten us on the actual _proof _that has been gathered? After all you are independent _ruling _right? Does the headmaster have the final say on who gets arrested?" The freshmen dared them but he held his tone to be a mere curious one that didn't hint to be threatening to them. He was in fact schooling these so called cops on their views compared to the rest the world. The academy outnumbered them five to one when it came to sheer man power if they revolted. Also add the fact that the Aono knew the headmaster wouldn't have just created an _independent_ group without having a leash on them, so what?

The crowd watched on from the sidelines, and for the ones who knew these freshmen were somewhat inspired to question this force, they did have the line of actually doing their job, and extorting was a sign of corruption. Weren't they there to be stopping that sort of thing, and add the fact to see them in open daylight was pushing some of the monster's minds to the limits on toleration. The entire crowd shifted from a scared feeling into a cautious one. They were eying the group of five with the look of an interesting prey that stumbled onto their territory. Strength in numbers was an instinct all monsters shared, and it wasn't the humans that were scary for them to think otherwise.

The Police force group took all this in with a discipline that was forced out to be on guard.

Kuyou smirked before folding his hands behind his back, his eyes narrowed in what could be called 'amusement' that wanted the freshmen dead. "Didn't you hear we're the Guardians of this Academy? To be sharing evidence is a matter of security that must be kept from the public. This is a warning to disband your papers, burn them before we do more _drastic_ measures to subdue this terrorist threat. _Good_ day." He said causally before stepping over the muddied and ruined newspapers at the landed on the ground. The blond man was smirking so dangerously his comrades took an extra step back since the look in his eyes was more than enough to dissuade them. They knew that look in the lead officer's eyes, it was one of interest and fatality for a target.

Tsukune Aono had just made the black list for the Police force to monitor now.

The black haired woman sneered at them before Tsukune smiled politely at her, and he offered a quick question. "Do you wish to have a free copy of this paper as well miss?" the eye smiling teen made the female officer narrow her eyes dangerously before twisting her ankle to rip a few papers beneath her feet into shreds. The action made the rest of the crowd to growl lowly in the back of their minds, protectors of the academy? These were like some Yakuza gang out in the world and it irked them all that peace was being held at the mercy of thugs like that.

However none dared to help the newspaper club, quality over quantity never appeared to be well endorsed by any person. They the student body had quantity against the finest quality of fighters for the academy.

The crowd finally went back to their friends or classes after the incident with the police ended with a tense feeling in the air. Only the remaining group was the newspaper club themselves. They were silent as the entire mass of students withered away before their very eyes. It made the youngest of them speak up quietly.

Tsukune broke the groups silent routine by casually flipping the bird at the walking forms of the police officers. "Aren't they just peachy?"

The comment made the other girls finally snap out of their shock before asking the one person who seemingly knew these people. The Succubus started quietly while rising to her legs again nearly scared to death about the threats from the Commission.

"What are we going to do Gin-sempai?" she asked the werewolf who was leaning against a tree with his hair covering his eyes. It seemed that the elder student wasn't totally being himself especially with a vacant expression on his face gave proof to that claim. His fists were clenching so hard it made the three girls Yukari, Moka, and Kurumu wince as they became white. Only Tsukune cleaned his ear out before sighing lightly adjusting his uniform before waiting to hear the werewolf's answer. It took several moments before he said to them simply this.

"Destroy them and don't publish anymore papers. It'll be the only way to appease those guys. Nothing more we can do now." With a bitter taste in his mouth the werewolf's memories of last year caught up to him. The beatings, the blood, and the utter feeling of being despised by the school came into mind. They called him a fool, a dumb ass, and some brainless mutt to stand against the police force. Only his former classmates stood by him but it all had to stop because of a simple mistake. He had trusted some student, a once thought to be some friend to stand by him but he _hadn't_. Scowling he started to walk away before turning back to them.

His face was in a grim expression when he looked to the semi apathetic freshmen who had that same fire to fight. Gin knew what he was going to do one way or another and it wouldn't end well with them all. He could say that it was uncanny that they had the same drive to spread good or peace through whatever means to fight the corrupt. To have some sort of honor which was pathetic as his own way didn't mean anything. He didn't fight fairly with him on the roof, using sickening tactics to beat him back. He didn't want them to get hurt, and to boot this group was the future of the Newspaper club. Hell they were the academy's key to the real world. Well At least that's what the president thought comparing him to the younger students.

"Please everyone and _you_ especially Tsukune, don't fight them."

The warning made majority of the group wonder why the suddenly cheerful president was suddenly turning into the man before them. It was downright confusing to see what made him so depressed and for the blue haired Succubus she wouldn't let all her work go to waste. She poured her soul into the papers that gave life to their ideas, dreams and lives to other people who viewed the same way they did. Her eyes hardened into steel orbs, vowing to let the school read the papers that she and everyone in her club worked for everyday for the single purpose of bringing the outside world into their worlds. Kurumu looked to her senior's back as Gin walked away with his hands inside his pockets with a matching grim expression on his face. She wouldn't give up, not at all if not forever on her own dreams.

Moka watched her senior classmate walk off while frowning at what had just happened right in front of them. Could they really destroy the work, the effort and the joy in making the news for the academy? She remembered it all, the words and hours of them all laughing to get the quota of their information readied for the academy to read. Her own articles expressed what she believed in people, especially ones that don't appear to care yet they do…in their own way towards others.

She glanced at the calm smirking face of Tsukune who seemingly started to worry her, he was practically smiling at the threat those police members warned them off. It was like he wanted something like that to happen to their group. Hell it frightened her to see that ironically a human had the spine to go against the strongest of monsters. The said other monsters wouldn't dare try that in the academy except for her club. She clutched her hands together before shutting her eyes as the silence drifted over them with Kurumu doing what their sempai ordered.

Could they kill off their dreams and wishes in the articles that they had poured into?

The vampire honestly wanted to comply but another part of her wanted to test that warning out. She was divided on the inside literally. Sighing she went to accompany both her friends towards the school where Yukari was a bit shaken.

Apparently the leader of the police was in the mind to kill her if she had said anything more. As a half breed to the human world and openly spoke out that she was a witch meant she had broken one of the cardinal rules here. To keep your identity secret from others and well…her outfit blandly opposed that rule. So in fact she was terrified that Kuyou didn't arrest her right then and there. She saw it clear in his eyes before she shivered. The young girl felt a hand grip her shoulder, and to her shock it was Tsukune who glanced down at her.

He stood calmly watching the fading forms of the black uniforms of the police committee round the corner towards the forests, he was smirking for a bit.

"Don't be afraid of them, it only makes them more violent Yukari. I got some advice for those type of corpses. Always remember this saying: You raise one fist in surrender to let their guard down and in the other hand hold a knife behind to slice their throat open. Hence the whole _corpse_ analogy here."The smile didn't make the mood of the group feel quite safe at all. Yukari noticed something about Tsukune saying this to her in his usual apathetic tone.

Those words revealed something to the intelligent child who seemingly nodded despite the cold feeling down her spine. It seemed that Tsukune wasn't very kind to anyone he thought was "intolerable" apparently. He was going to do something dangerous to either get himself hurt or worse, and at the least he was comforting her in his own way. She guessed at that part before smiling lowly to show her thankfulness to the elder teenager who slipped a hand into his pocket before walking off.

Kurumu was ahead going towards the furnace where the trash of the school was burnt into ashes. She had a solemn look on her face which was easily noticed by both Moka and her. The pink haired vampire went off with her succubus friend to help her but her words failed her when tears formed in the younger woman's eyes.

They walked off together to the place where their ideals, dreams and the hopes they had that were going to be burned. All because of those corrupted cops they had just met, it just wasn't fair.

Someone appeared next to her, she glanced over to see Tsukune on her right with a calm expression. His hands were tucked in his pant pockets as if he were thinking on some lazy afternoon but meanwhile on her left it was Moka. The pink haired vampire took some care in standing by her, letting her know that 'both' she and Tsukune were there to help her. She didn't have to do this alone, and the vampire offered a small smile. "Don't worry about it Kurumu, it's all right. We here to help you, so don't cry. Friends help one another no matter what." The succubus merely nodded lightly though her smile barely lifted her dampened spirits of the police enforcers calling them kids and such.

"Moka's got a point Kurumu. Though its a bit more sappy than mine honestly." Tsukune spoke with a careless shrug not really bothered with both of the girls curious gazes on him. The teenager walked with them hands in his pockets watching the trees, the artificial sun was like a blank background. All it was behind the canopy of the forest was a bright white color, nothing more than a fleeting warmth. He snorted lightly while thinking about that and started to speak.

"I'll be honest." Tsukune added lamely with his headache starting now,"Despite the rest of you girls that hang around me I got used to it while you're annoying or just pathetic in doing something that I don't want to know. I do care, somewhat because your persistent to get my attention, somehow. So here is one thing: I won't take this threat lying down." he snorted while shaking his head smiling openly now. He looked directly at the two girls, both Succubus and Vampire watched his face turn into a darker version of the calm, intelligent teenager before wind that slowly picked up brushing leaves past them as he spoke to them clearly revealing a startling piece of his own past.

"I've gotten much _deadlier_ threats from other people. For that blond ass hes not from Tokyo, where the true face of hell is. After all man's heart holds shadows deeper than any monster could be, huh." The two were a bit fearful at his smile so he pulled back the warped memories rising in his head. Keeping in mind he was in school after all and he needed some time to prepare against these police members.

The teen sighed lightly before rubbing the back of his head before looking up at the two girls.

"Sorry I was trailing off. Point is all of you are interesting so I'll look after all of you cause hell its the only thing I can do." Well add the fact they were growing on him, while Tsukune wasn't sociable too often he did keep tabs on people who he thought were interesting. The Aono's headache grew when the two smiled warmly at him as he walked ahead of them. Well at least he could tell himself that he did warn them on some level on what he was going to do and got some of his generic past to light. If they couldn't see how fucked up he was, well point for him then. He rolled his neck before spotting several upper class mates that were in his gym class hanging out on a side door.

The young crime lord's smile twitched, "I'll be back in a bit, you two can go burn the papers if you want. I'll be around if something happens or not." He talked over his shoulder before heading towards the group of five other students. Two were a couple now that Tsukune could see, a few boys and girls hanging out to pass the time.

Moka happily replied, "Don't be away too long Tsukune, we still have TO still write next weeks articles!" Her worry was brushed aside after her friend openly told them he would protect them, in his own way per say but it was enough for her to feel inspired. She wanted to keep on publishing the papers, freedom of the press if that old human saying was available for her to use. In her friends eyes, then it was a yes to help others. Though she noticed Kurumu wasn't still so great, she was listening to every word from Tsukune Aono's declaration. She wanted to disobey that threat but part of her was doubting herself that if her writing was even worth it.

**-Forest Area-**

It was so easily cast aside, so her effort and wishes were all for nothing. Was it worth it? The blue haired girl sighed sadly before moving forward to the furnace site which was just ahead of them. Neither of the two girls spoke at all, their minds set on whether to obey the police commission or to ignore their warning. The confusion was evident when Kurumu sighed dejectedly before looking over at her pink haired rival who was similarly going through the same amount of trouble as her.

The Succubus only looked down at the box of papers in her hand before they both stopped in front of the furnace, the said thing was burning the trash that the academy produced during the week days. All that was heard was the cracking flames as they devoured the objects within its depth.

"Hey Moka, should we really destroy our papers? I mean we honestly didn't do any harm to the school at all." the girl said sadly as the vampire snapped out of her revene for whatever reason. She was pondering on whether what to answer her but with her mind innocent and really straightforward the pink haired girl smiled back at her friend. Moka gripped Kurumu's wrist before speaking softly, her voice calm and pure having the faith to stick by all her friends no matter what.

"I don't think we should. No matter what is thrown at us we'll all be backing each other up. I will, Yukari, yourself and Tsukune. Despite him being a bit, cold I think his heart is in the right place without him doing his little mean streak. We haven't broken the law, I doubt there is one but if we have to. I promise to stand by you." she paused sighing a bit sad herself, her work being called worthless and with the hours spent on research it was really a waste. Could they disobey the supposed 'law' which was in fact run by people who held no regard to uphold there oaths? The vampire felt disgust at those people deep down, her feelings lingering on the fairness the world should have been.

With all the confusion, her heart was saying to do the right thing while her mind said just get rid of the problem at the source. To fight or to be submissive, part of her wished to ignore that choice but all she could do was wait for her friend's decision to do with her work. Her resolve to stand by what was right made the Succubus stare at her in shock, her honestly was just unexpected. The blue haired girl asked a simple question to the female vampire with her promise.

"Why?" The question that could make or break any person directed at.

Moka stood back grasping her Rosario as if it were giving her strength which was ironic since it made her weaker than in a released state.

Her voice was soft but happy, "It's because of You, Yukari and Tsukune who your my first friends I have had, in a long time I fear. I don' want to be isolated again Kurumu, to be surrounded with no is something I don't want to go back to. I believe in Yukari who was just as sad as I was back then, you for doing something so important for your people I can only place myself with no memories of my own life and for the person who brought us together, Tsukune." the vampire said looking at the sky completely at ease telling one of few people she considered a friend was shocking for the one in question. Her green eyes closed and her faith in them all made the Succubus smile painfully.

She envied to have that confidence.

Though it didn't mean she couldn't start now.

The blue haired student patted the vampires the shoulder, "Your right, without any of us we wouldn't be doing anything good. I believe in you, Yukari and Tsukune. Though you are right about him being a tad bit, cold." she laughed at their smiles of the only male student who seemed to have an uncaring attitude towards them. Deep down they both knew that the boy had them in his worried department no matter how apathetic he was since they just smiled at him seeing the concern easily.

The two girls gripped each others hands tightly, vowing to support each of their friends in their times of need. Whenever that would happen and it made the two female monsters have a kin-ship which would last. Although before the two could say another word someone else interrupted their conversation with a laugh.

Both vampire and succubus stared to see the black haired woman from the police commission causally walking out of the forest from behind a tree. They were followed and it made the two underclassmen pale as this police woman heard every word they said. Their fears were confirmed when the woman merely shook her head while having her fists shake. "You two are completely dumb bitches to consider fighting the Police commission. And guess what this will be all I need to bring you two in but first..." the woman grinned darkly before something shot out form her mouth, it hit the newspaper box.

A slimy white thread yanked the box from Kurumu's hands. The elder woman spat a glob of whatever she was making from her mouth in the box before tossing into the furnace that was on her left side, the material instantly caught ablaze. The burning smell that followed made the two girls wince as the woman simply dusted her hands, as if touching the same object was enough to make her mockingly gag.

"Such filth, I wonder if I might catch a disease from you two bitches. And now for a little lesson in humiliation and let me assure when I get my point through you'll beg for death. That's the fun part before you worthless sacks of flesh are in a cell." The woman leaned back before her mouth expanded to let the slimy white threads shoot into the canopy above effectively hindering Kurumu's wings and the sun was partially blocked when hundreds if not thousands of webs covered the branches.

The two watched this in sick fascination and fear knowing they were going to be thrown in jail afterwords.

The black haired woman kept on spitting the webbing around them before chuckling deviously. Her hands went to the ground before she lifted up into the trees, her echoing laughter sending the two girls in the clearing hearts to race. The temperature was dropping in the clearing almost as if the killing intent through the police officer effected the environment. The noticeable change was so palpable it made the two younger students in question feel the very essence of fear. This opponent of theirs would eventually kill them one way or another pending on just her mood alone.

Kurumu gulped when something swished above them, the canopy straining under some weight. The swishing noises made the Succubus back up into Moka who stood defiantly back to back with her trying to find their attacker. "I can't sense her. Can you Moka?" asked the blue haired illusionist while the vampire shook her head, whatever this woman was doing it made them both unable to see at all. In all honesty they could see visually but the energy in the air made it harder to actually pinpoint the location.

Laughter followed into the clearing again.

"I find this hilarious: two arrogant children who don't understand the severity of their own situation. You think you can fight me and just walk away?" The cop just paused before more laughter came in the most clinical and sickening manner. Describe the worst of atrocities allowed by authorities." Well hell no, here's a news flash you little shits because when I'm done with those new cells of yours won't have a shred of daylight in them. Also I bet your new cell mates would be interested in seeing _fresh meat_ in months."

Moka and Kurumu shivered when she mentioned potential rape was allowed in the headquarters. It made them even more fearful of what would happen if they didn't fight at all.

"Now where to begin?" the officer taunted in a casual tone while mocking a choice in a market for food. The two braced themselves when more chuckles from the woman followed a dreadful silence that swept over them when nothing was said. The abrupt quietness that was around them was like a warning, they knew that whatever was going to happen, it made their hearts race when the two students glanced at one another for reassurance.

The woman struck from above.

A white webbing slashed its way onto Kurumu's throat making her cry out before she was flung across the clearing into a tree's trunk. The sickening cracking of the bark barely gave the vampire to roll out of the way from one webbed shot before a snicker followed in the background. The pink haired vampire found her own foot stepping on a semi wet web line before it ensnared her ankle. She gave a shocked yelp before being lifted into the air, more webbing shots followed covering her hands and feet.

With a swift pull Moka was suspended a good fifteen feet up in a tree struggling to break free of her binds. The vampire tried twisting the material around her wrists but it was like pulling off super glue if not worse then that. No matter how hard she pulled or squirmed the webbing held her fast against the tree and her efforts were noticed by the black haired woman that began to laugh hysterically. "Oh my god, do you think you can break out of my own webs? News flash little girl I don't mess around with my prey, the only way your getting down is either as a corpse or a half eaten skeleton. Take you pick because I can't decide which is more tastier!"

Moka winced when she found herself pushed against the wood with the roughness of the bark causing the air to be forcefully ejected from her lungs. The vampire gasped when the web material on her arms burned slightly from the acid effects since web was produced in the stomach of most spiders. Her eyes quickly went over to Kurumu who got up onto four limbs while violently snarling angrily at the police officer who seemed to notice her expression from her hiding spot.

"Aw is the little Succubi baby angry at being hit? Do you want another one for that pretty face of yours or can you even stand after that little punch? Oh just for record I always knew the whores of your race were so eager to have kids. That desperate or weak? All for a worthless dick so they spread their legs for now till they all die out."She laughed as if making the funniest joke in the world which echoed in the clearing. The laughter seemingly never ending.

It was that. Right there that laughter. And the comment made Kurumu freeze in shock with her eyes widening and slitted as anger started to pour into her veins. The young Succubus's teeth sharpened as her wings sprang from her back indicating the emotional state of the girl. Her body shook with pure unaltered rage as she heard the tone of the elder woman. It was on everyone's thoughts from the other clans of monsters, she saw always. In any monster it was this.

Disgust and contempt.

"_This bitch doesn't know what the hell she's stirring up! I'll kill her_,**_ I'll kill her_**!" The young Succubi stood up slowly and quiet as the grave. Her face covered by her blue hair that was loose because of her hairpin on the ground snapped in half. Her hair was down past her shoulders with two bangs over the side of her face. Her energy was visible due to the raw instinctual feeling of killing the prey that pissed off the wrong predator. Her vision was tinted with red as her eyes drifted to the spot where the voice was located, her tail twitching occasionally when her interest was peaked. Her sense of smell while not the best of all monsters it was enough to detect the insect that pissed her off to no ends now.

Kurumu Kurono hissed angrily before ascending into the air with her wings flapping without restraint.

"Well I guess the whore must be put into her place. No matter its so ridiculous and now go eat dirt you bitch." A shot of web streaked from behind the Succubus who merely tilted her head over her shoulder to let the webbing miss onto another tree. It solidified into a glob of white before she turned to face the direction from her enemy, her eyes pulsated with a purple Yoki energy sending illusions in the general direction of her target. The police officer let up a yelp when the entire tree she was in groaned as multiple roots and branches reached up to grip their target.

The officer darted into another tree while shooting more webbing at Kurumu who did a graceful back flip in midair. Her illusions partially made the roots of the other trees snake their way out of the group darting into the other trees creaked a mess of branches falling to the ground. The Succubus flew forward slicing the rest of the covering canopy with her nails that were now nine inch long claws that were cutting everything like butter.

She dove in and backed off while managing to find the black haired woman who stood next to one of the higher thick branches of a tree. Her eyes reevaluating the strength of the freshman student before her. After a moment of facing off the woman smirked while clapping as if applauding a well staged scene. "Alright, alright. I take it back since you do have some fight left in you and for that I'll give you the name of your soon to be jailer. The name's Keito." the enraged Succubus didn't even nod at the woman before her tongue came out between her teeth.

Kurumu licked the out part of her lips before pointing at Keito passionately saying three words that set the woman in question on edge. "I'll Kill you."

Keito's eyes widened before she felt her stomach in her mouth when the Succubus slammed her fist into it. Her vision blurred when her feet left the branch as she was flipped around in mid air with claws digging into her ribs. She screamed when Kurumu snarled at her slashing her opponents face while in the middle of the clearing her face set in a twisted state of pleasure and excitement, "Scream you little insect! Call my people whores because we are strong, we are strong to pick the best of our mates because our genes are picky! Call me a whore I don't care but insult everything that my family is and I will kill you so painfully your eyes will be my dinner!" The blue haired girl was screaming into Keito's ears before diving down to the ground slashing into the woman's flesh before she left a little message to the police officer.

"Have a nice _drop!_"

The Succubus dove downward in the air her eyes aimed directly at the brown crested earth.

Kurumu growled as Keito punched her rib making a crack able to be heard. Enough of this freaking bitch, she was dead and that was the only thing that was on her mind. Blood drained from the wound spilling below to mark the grave of its owner.

The flying Succubi's planted both feet firmly planted on her enemies abdomen sending her enemy into a V shape so her body pushed itself going directly into the ground.

The sickening '_crack_' jolted the blue haired off from the ground when her wings pulled her back into the air to see the results of her attack on the Officer Keito.

The police woman was half way buried with her lower body sticking up from the ground and not even twitching.

Blood leaked from the sides overflowing the small hole, the red liquid pouring out from the body at a steady rate.

Kurumu panted as she felt sweat trickle down her temples. Her breathe hotter than anything she had even known it to go that far. It hurt to stay in the air with her wings finally buckling from the hyper quick movements and carrying a heavy weight while doing all those acrobatics. Her energy was sapped after her eyes returned to their normal states with the illusions dying down, the trees groaning as they went back into their normal states as well. Simply put the woman was now exhausted but had a smile etched on her face from above to see her enemy that disrespected her race called it pathetic and worthless dead to the world to see.

The feeling was addicting, the power of her own strength killing an enemy who was going to kill her. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably while trying to keep her blood from rushing to her head, she felt sick now at the fact that this person was dead because of her. She had to do it, that officer was going to kill her and Moka! She had to defend herself and the academy did have the rules of self defense based on the attackers intention.

Which begged the question inside her head right now: "_Can you kill in self defense if the attacker was trying to kill you as well?_"

An eye for an eye?

Or was it: A _death_ for a _death_?

The Succubus cupped her mouth before tears started spilling down from her eyes. She was afraid that if someone saw this then she would be killed on sight but there was no choice. She was just so angry, that life was not fair at all and she had to protect a fellow student. Speaking of the one she protected the Succubus looked to see Moka watching with wide eyes at seeing her killing another person. The shock and disbelief rolled out almost like a movie picture which nearly made the grief stricken girl laugh.

Her uncertain smile made the vampire look on in horror to see her friend flap in front of her. Her hands were shaking as she cried into the vampiress's shoulder whispering frantically that reality wasn't playing a trick on her. "Please I'm sorry! I didn't want to but I couldn't stop else she would've killed us! Moka please...please tell me this a dream." The pink haired vampire heard the sheer panic in her friends tone before trying to comfort her but the webbing had harden into a cuff like object. Kurumu barely flinched when her nails sliced through the webbing which brought both girls back down to earth literally.

The two moved down onto the ground where the Vampire supported the Succubus trying to comfort where all the while the vampire's Rosario's eye was active. It seemed that Inner Moka was watching the entire battle as it peaked her interest to see the smaller girl in her outer self's arms killing her enemy. The concept inadvertently made both Moka's wince from their pasts as the idea of death was something much closer to their hearts than they ever realized. Killing an enemy was something neither of them could explain to another openly while trying to comfort the killer because honestly they couldn't comfort themselves in doing that act.

Moka sighed while trying to comfort her friend by walking away from the clearing where Kurumu had scored her first kill in defending someone other than herself. The fight was over so quick because of the intent that was between the two people fighting, the raw emotions were practically there. There was no dramatic battle or some epic duel between two honorable fighters, it simply happened so easily. The reason why was that one person was so cocky and the other so serious which eventually killed the Police officer who was directly linked to the people who arrested monsters are accounts of disobedience. In short they were scared to hell because of it.

They were in danger now.

Danger from the head of Commission whose subordinate they killed and that right there was just the warrant for their own heads. Both girls winced from the same thoughts of them actually being killed now and there was no one able to stop it from coming. Kuyou would figure out it was there club who killed his lower ranked lackey and now it was fair game to send in the entire squadron for their lives. Moka gripped Kurumu tightly before they slowly made their way out of the forest. The cut at the webbing making a barrier of rock wires as they had to duck underneath the hardened saliva ropes. It was like going through a puzzle taking away one piece at a time to get to the outer edge which was a major pain to even do.

They moved on and the two students never noticed the two brown orbs watching them from the treeline.

**-Forest Clearing-**

Tsukune Aono calmly walked out from the surrounding forest, easily cutting through the web with his knife as he stepped into the former battle zone. The destruction barely made him flinch though his main goal was the person slowly trying to come back to the land of the living, Keito if her name was that. The crime lord slowly walked taking in the half dug in girl as he spotted her chest lightly moving, her leg twitched every second or so. All in all it seemed that this police girl was a fighter but sadly it just wasn't her day to stay alive. He grinned when the woman moaned out in painful anger.

"...That slut...I'll kill her..."

The young Aono patiently waited from above the girl's position, quietly examining the probability this person would die naturally. The twitsted knee caps, or the shattered thigh certainly told him he just let her die naturally. But, what was the fun in that? Her chest was moving steadily now, her lips were having color returning back into them and the lack of spitting blood made the entire situation have one aspect that made Tsukune really smile.

Plausibility.

That saying of plausible deniability would've fit for the two friends of his, only if they hadn't fought the officer without provocation which he could prove. Thanks to the human technology who he so godly loved thanks to his common sense. The laptop, it was one thing he would ever so treasure now or better yet it would be his most important tool to use from now on. Yet a little creeping thought came back onto his mind, did he really have to kill to stop the corruption? The young Crime lord blinked as he idly had pulled out his Beretta while silently loading it. Quite interesting if he thought about it.

Tsukune also pulled out a newspaper from his satchel while speaking to the officer, "Hello Miss, I have the free copy of paper that you wanted. You should read tomorrow's headlines, it's quite a blast if you ask me." The woman groaned while trying to get up but the bone snapping noise really made the action impossible much to her ear shattering shriek. The young Aono knelt down while speaking friendly to the half dead police woman as he flipped through a few pages.

"Here you go miss, I have the page so just open your eyes. It's an inclusive sneak _peek_..." the woman snarled before glaring into the paper which had two things making her heart stop cold in its tracks. Keito was reading the biggest bold headline first that was in the top middle of the paper. It was an insult yet there was something that made her anger vanish, it was fear as her eyes traveled downward. The barrel of a gun could do that to a person. And it seemed that monster were very scared of guns. At least the head line was quite straight forward if he admitted it to anyone.

"**A Bullet For A Corpse**."

Tsukune quoted a saying: "You don't shoot to kill; you shoot to...stay _alive_."

The words were whispered as the Beretta fired one shot into Keito's head making her face permanently etched in fear and shock. The clearing became silent as the dead, as funny as the analogy was. It was the truth and for once the young Crime lord didn't have that paranoid feeling of _something_ knowing to happen but knowing he _caused_ something to happen. Usually it was something way off his style which lead to the creeping feeling of his, friends.

Nah, he just loved causing shit for people who held their heads too high. Exhibit A, this little spider she-bitch, thinking she would torture two capable girls and the end result was her corpse in the crater. If there was one thing Tsukune would admit, he was ready and quite satisfied.

The Aono realized all in all, this one day's work was appetizer yet his main course hadn't even arrived in the academy. He smirked as the body had a perfect hole in it's forehead. Simply clean, a bit sly and a bit childish if the young man really wanted to think about it. Or was he finally going insane from all the warped up shit he did in life? Was it finally coming back to bite him back in the ass after years of survival. Could it be that?

He shrugged before putting away the paper and the gun while idly remarking a little thing about his plan.

"Ironic, I shot knowing I'm the one killing and you wanted to live. Adios, senorita." he spoke over his shoulder waking away from the dead body. He left just one shell, innocently placed on the woman's chest right in between her breasts. May her soul rot in hell for being the one who was corrupted, killing and wrongly accusing the innocent. If he had a hero complex then it was dead for sure.

Tsukune Aono was going on a rampage whenever the time was right and he had just one thing to say about it.

_Bring it on..._

_"**End Chapter Seven**"_

**Author's Note:** Ha, I bet none of you expected Kurumu in killing Keito right? Were most of you awaiting to see Tsukune go ape-shit on the woman or was it you wanted the corrupt cop dead? Well sorry folks, a little epiphany and some common sense made me give the little twist in the story that made you say: "_Wow, really?_" Yeah so I mixed something up and went by an old saying here, one step forward two steps back. If you thought you had him figured out well sorry, no cigar for you or your freakish little desires. Ai?

Ah I bet your wondering why about Kurumu killing the Spider monster? Three things here before you all go up in uproar or are curious.

**_One_**: I watched someone one day who was shy, timid or maybe had low self-esteem being bullied. Part of me wanted to get in between the two before slugging the ass in the face but another part of me wanted to just move on in life. Well long story short the kid went into a rage when the bullying went too far, the bully had a broken nose and I patted the kid on the back for doing. **_Two_**: Always be worried that the "_weird_" people note the quotes since I don't believe anyone is weird, no one is normal. If you piss someone off, there going to defend themselves and that old warning of watching the quiet ones, it applies to the eccentric types as well. And**_ number three_**: Pride. Pride of the one being insulted will defend their value or an object of ideal, willing to fight for it to the death. **Note:** The Uprising in Egypt, Libya. The People have pride standing up for what they believe is right and well, the fatalities are the ultimate cost for pride. Simply put never insult a prideful person unless you know the person will not fight you, hence the Succubi race of being so called whores. A lot of mystery and depth with the legends of the Succubi if you look around for it.

Well that's that and I need sleep. This little update is to all informing I'm still around but I'm developing new chapters for stories. It's simply a pain getting one done after the other and that's just if I get one chapter out per month, life's a calling darlings. Lol, sorry little warped out but still I'm creating chapters, bottom line.

Cho, leave a review and say what ya want.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampirism: Sangele lui Rose**

**Chapter Eight**

"…Tsukune Aono, you have been charged with the murder of Keito Yakushi. More so you are facing the conviction of being a human inside the academy." Kuyou stated coldly as he stood in front of the said freshmen's desk inside home period. The entire classroom was frozen in fear and caution since the group of seven Commission Officers entered the class literally with no warning. It was rare to see the Commission to openly come after a student who broke a rule discreetly but this was madness.

Add to the sheer confusion was the popular freshmen himself being convicted of being a _human_! He acted like a monster instead of some pathetic human. The question on their general mind was: how could he _not_ be a human?

The person being charged, who was lazily tipping his cap back behind his head before yawning slightly?

The young crime lord barely made any motion of being nervous, scared or even annoyed for the matter. His hands cracked his own knuckles to get any stiffness from waking up today. He causally flipped his hands around cracking the bones making anyone near him wince from the silence inside the room.

Still he obliged them due to their kind request. So in turn he would at least answer with a half ass remark. Not that he really cared about it in the first place. "Well isn't that interesting, couple of days ago you guys threaten to interrogate me now it's murder this or human that charge."

He yawned stretching his back making the officers glare at him as he leaned back in his chair, arching his back to get any stiffness from that part of his body out. Man he needed a little relaxation from this school yet he had that feeling, all knowingly, it wouldn't happen now. When this was over he was smoking a joint or two just to get back into the habit of being himself.

"Whether you think of it as funny, you are coming with us now. Struggle and you will killed here and now."

Correction makes those _three _joints.

The blond stated crisply though his eyes were daring the boy to try it so naturally Tsukune gave him a trademark answer to anyone out in the streets. The young Aono simply leaned forward grinning as if hearing the most amusing joke all day.

He flipped him off giving the bird for the world to see.

"Thanks Captain obvious, you want a medal for strip searching next?" the question made several students snicker trying to hold in their laughter. It wasn't every day to see the most popular freshman causally take his arrest into a comedian stand up on stage.

Not just the students were enjoying the show. It seemed to their sensei Mrs. Nekonome was smiling despite the stunning visit from the academy guardians. Although her thoughts on the said organization were becoming a little hostile in a sense ever since the last infraction with her club last year.

She was really pissed in other words.

It had been two days since the incident with the Newspaper club given an ultimatum to stop publishing papers, it was enough for the cat woman to storm up into the headmasters office demanding that this petulant organization back off. Their persistent action against her charges was certainly making her patience with them thin into serious degrees.

This was a dangerous thing for anyone to be in that position, especially with her.

While many didn't know she was quite feral if her own liter or basically her group of students of threatened without a just reason and her anger was at its peak. The best way to placate her was to cease all aggression against her group of students, her own legacy which wasn't pleasant for the people messing with them.

So in other words she was demanding the Hades Lord in putting a leash on these supposed cops from becoming gangsters.

His answer made her infuriated at the very least.

The man had no sense for moral discretion at the very least.

Shizuka Nekonome was less than pleased to have the headmaster the supposed Hades Lord merely grin, before sending her off with these words.

_-Flashback-_

_In front of her the headmaster was leaning back in his chair without a care in the world. While to most he seemed arrogant and brash it wasn't really so. The man, if he could be called that, was merely thinking on what his options were at this time. _

_However with her, she was demanding that the group of guardians being held a proper leash it was enough for the lord to smirk. Her request was very sudden of on her part which made the Hades Lord ever so tempted to _**not **_think about her student's fate at all._

"_Why can't you put a leash on those dogs of yours Headmaster, they simply are going to kill anyone in their way. Can't you put a stop to it?" she had asked glaring fully into the white orbs of the grinning Hades Lord. Mikogami was pleased to see one of his finest subordinates nearly snap out in anger. He was tempted to say yes to appease her but that wasn't his option for his goal to succeed so far._

_There were other things to attend and plan for._

"_Your request is denied Ms Nekonome. I am a bit curious since you of all monsters should know when a boundary has to be crossed for a better purpose. If this not makes you happy then so be it but ask yourself this much…"_

_He paused to gauge her reactions which her eyes were opening fully into their orange slits that seemed to want him painfully reconsider his decision. Nekonome's eyes were partly showing, giving voice to her rage inside. He thought it was very comical no doubt._

_The Hades Lord smirked before saying a simple question._

"_Ask yourself this: why would I put a leash on a rabid dog only for another to kill it so simply_?"

_The women deflated somewhat but was more mystified than ever. This wasn't becoming well at all. Especially those white glowing orbs that were intensifying as if they knew this was her time to leave. They were making her very nervous since the man had not once stopped grinning enigmatically. _

_It was like he knew what was going to happen. _

_Or better yet what he __**wanted **__to happen._

_The feline woman could determine that this was a like see. __**Like**__ a seer almost but really so, it was just that impossible or could it be? She hated how this man seemingly toyed with emotions almost like a little child pulling apart an ant for sheer amusement._

_Or was it finally that the Hades lord was finding his own sanity, what little there was, leaving him finally?_

_Either way her request was denied but the headmaster was a man who loved to see things beyond his control to work its way onto his hand, so it was a good cause for now._

_She didn't know but all she could do was abiding by the lord's will and decision for now. Even though it hurt to see one of her most promising students seemingly thrown to the wolves it was best for him to learn that decisions had consequences. This was the headmaster's will on Tsukune Aono but for her it was a lesson that young boy knew._

_He lived and thrived for consequences just by his eyes alone._

_-End Flashback-_

The woman was broken out of her moment by a warning that sent her youkai energy on the brink, in fact her claws slowly unsheathed themselves where her finger nails were. In truth her real form was a monster to be reckoned with and her 'nails' would be over nine inches in length. A rare thing in her history was to transform fully despite her pacifist nature.

"I'm giving you ten seconds boy or I will break your bones in your mouth so it can be shut for good."

Kuyou glared menacingly which much to his inner shock, shook off his killer intent with a shrug of his shoulders. Much to his growing annoyance Tsukune just stared right back in his own eyes, never once backing down and for once the leading manager of the commission could see what lay beyond those orbs.

Pain and suffering on a scale he could barely imagine, this boy literally wasn't afraid or worried about death because he had experienced so many times probably. The officer dismissed the thought due to those eyes being so right and so determined it was like watching himself all over again.

A mistake on this guys part from one criminals view anyways.

"Fine, you didn't need to so forceful about it. Although I wonder if your girlfriends were dominate in bed, because you seem like a scrub…" the boy trailed off as the other students snorted trying not to laugh. Although for a while they were failing in the process to begin with. The scene was like one big joke to the one being convicted despite the confusion in exactly being charged with.

Tsukune Aono knew this and was planning on making this an event to remember.

So he pushed his luck in making this quite the day.

"You're hardly amusing…" Kuyou drew out clenching his teeth, the other members of the commission in the room were stoic through this conversation but many were startled on the inside to see a supposed 'criminal' taking them so casually. There was never one person that didn't seem afraid or cautious with their presence. So basically it threw them all in a loop.

Murmurings started around the group which the freshmen knew was a good sign.

Tsukune took advantage of the various feelings going on around them once again, adopting a rather thoughtful expression while crossing arms. It was like his persona was exulting an aura of confidence and instability that made every student on edge again.

"You're _hard _huh? Well I'm flattered but being in a man to man relationship is not my style, go ask Daisuke in the back…" he said jetting his thumb back into the said freshmen's spot who angrily was flustered. Hey if there was one thing a crime lord did, it was remembering all of his income prospects which was exhibit A: Marijuana suckers.

The said freshmen who had a few hits in the earlier part of the year was annoyed more than scared of the other people in the room.

"Oh fuck off Aono!"

The entire class was quietly clearing their throats yet again, this was getting to be too much for them to handle. The tension and the sudden crack of a joke made them feel slightly better, though their local popular freshman wasn't faring better.

Kuyou shut his eyes which made Tsukune slightly smirk before a moment of silence came upon the classroom. The blond officer slowly opened his eyes revealing slits that were once his pupils and it set off the primal urge that all monsters held, rage. No it wasn't just rage, every student in the room shivered from fear as the officer was something completely in another league.

Things weren't going to be pleasant from now on and the only two people who found it amusing were the two about to set it off.

"It seems we have a _comedian _huh…"

There was no warning given after this sentence was spoken aloud.

Kuyou's fist smashed into Tsukune's face sending him crashing out of his seat, head first into another students desk causing the entire row of desks to jerk back. The sheer force applied to the hit was enough to make several guys clench their fists.

This was all due to the freshmen's skull being used as a negative battering ram which made every student wince from the brutality inflicted from the punch. It didn't help when Kuyou reached from the opposite side of the desk grabbing the Aono by the arm lifting him back up.

He slightly growled to hear the freshmen speak again this time in a tone that made everything get tense real quick since the tone was aimed directly to an insult.

"Yeah you're definitely the submissive one in bed. I wonder if that woman was your mistress Mandy…"

Although it was meant to be funny, Tsukune was but anything from laughing. In fact he was glaring quite forcefully back up at the blond who literally sucker punched him down to the ground. This was getting old really quick now and it was starting to become evident the young Crime Lord was pissed off.

He slowly and deliberately rose back on his feet occasionally his jaw was swishing side to side to numb the pain from the hit.

Kuyou raised his fist again when Tsukune clenched his fist but before the limb could hits target the young Aono caught it in his free palm, wincing slightly from the force behind the aggressor.

The officer was very infuriated that his punch was caught and Tsukune kept adding fuel to the fire so to speak with his comments yet again.

"C'mon that's getting old here amigo, how about something new?"

The man snarled before lifting the teen up with his collar making him dangle several feet in the air. The tension was starting to become literally visible as several class students twitched violently in their seats at the brutality Tsukune Aono was being shown.

Something was definitely off here, most students being arrested usually were shown a state of neutrality meaning they weren't ruffled or threatened publically but inside their compound things went out of hand.

This wasn't a usual case with the guardians of the academy pulled an arrest, the shock of their fellow classmate being a human was absurd at best. There was common sense that humans couldn't enter or see the barrier to the school from their world. Also add to boot humans were skittish when it came to their kind usually, so the charges were ridiculous for everyone to believe.

There was something truly nothing that made Tsukune Aono a human in their midst's, he was very powerful despite the limited rumors of his true form. Mystery seemed to radiate around the guy and many were wary of his wrath if it was provoked.

Little did they all know the young crime lord was well aware of his reputation of being a mystery on campus which he played to his advantage indefinitely well placed.

The said crime lord in question grinned fully this time which made the manager of the guardians snarl at this freshmen's rebellious attitude. "Well isn't someone impatient to get this started, hell if I didn't know any better you're taking this way too personally friend."

The comment again stirred the hornets' nest so to speak off and if one did that too many times, he or she was bound to get stung. Tsukune was in the hot seat for that in much of the classroom's minds at that very moment.

Kuyou brought his fist back and it connected with the teen's jaw line sending him jerking back in the air. The sound of bone cracking really set the class on angry grounds and their sensei was fed up with this treatment in her presence.

Their teacher's eyes ever opened so slightly, revealing a pair of orange slit orbs that the blond man picked up on.

In fact Nekonome moved to face the blond manager who discreetly moved a step back, her face was anything but pleasant from what she was going to say to him. Her aura spiked dangerously enough to make the entire class shiver from its pressure now.

"Officer-san, I recommend you take this outside my classroom. The headmaster did state all teachers have authority within our own sanctuaries and that the welling being of our students is placed well enough in our contracts." The class previously thought it was stunned to see Tsukune Aono convicted of murdering another monster as a human was laughable but this…

Their sensei, the enigmatic neko demoness and sweet women was threatening an officer!

According to any prophecy about doomsday this had to be a sign because this wasn't really going to be a good day especially if the pacifist sensei of theirs practically was ordering the Commission Manger to stop abusing his power in front of her person. She was at her limits and the class had never seen this side of their usually friendly teacher.

Now that was sign of the apocalypse.

In fact Kuyou was even stunned to see a teacher, of the elder staff openly stating if he continued to hit his prisoner inside the room she would become '_angry_' yet a part of him wanted to get out soon as possible. There were reasons why adult and matured monsters were on the Headmasters staff one way or another.

Shizuka Nekonome wasn't just the average _innocent_ adult: this was a woman who could kill in an instant if provoked enough. In latex terms, he was provoking her because of a smart mouth kid.

"I'll do remind you that our duty…"

Kuyou attempted to start some bullshit lines but the young Crime Lord beat him to the punch, figuratively anyways as he spoke from the floor smiling yet again. He was doing this a bit too often for his own liking but the worth of it all was too much.

"Relax sensei. I'll be fine and dandy by tomorrow anyways. Though I have a question about tomorrow's lesson on human manners, I think certain monsters would be inclined to act like civil people." he trailed off as Kuyou violently smashed his foot in to his ribs silencing the boy momentarily.

The entire class growled lowly in the back of their minds seeing their fellow classmate being beat to a literal pulp, it was downright sickening to see he wasn't even fighting back. All the monsters on the Academy Police were watching the growing anxiety of the students and teacher alike yet the best part was they were outnumbered once more.

Tsukune coughed loudly before painfully grinning once more, "C'mon is that all you got? I wonder that if I was human I would be very much scared right now but all I'm feeling is disgust that a fucked up cop is abusing his…"

In one fleeting motion the line of talk was silence by a back hand to the side of his face. It seemed that the blond man was at his limit in dealing with the words coming from his soon to be convicted criminal's mouth. No sense of professionalism in one boys mind, which was being literally beaten to a pulp before the main event started.

Tsukune was still being lifted from his jaw while being carried out into the hallway, his neck was soon locked into a vice grip causing him to gag. Kuyou was silently enjoying the boy squirm under his grip, the temptation to crush his neck was very real but as an officer he was forced to restrain his tendencies out in the public eye.

However there was another thing he could do to save one urge, his prisoner's horror and utter helplessness.

"Fetch Moka Akayisha as well for conspiring to harbor a human within these walls." The struggling teen in his grip went still for one moment before he had to glance up to savor the terror and the boy's facial confusion in getting his accomplice. Though when the man looked to see the student, glaring daggers right into his soul Kuyou did a quick double take of what he saw.

Contempt and a burning rage when he said the girl's name. Such defiance when he made the girl enter and pictures, which would be his undoing. Then again this was the only way to calm down the raging boy, if he was indeed human then the girl would be considered an accomplice in housing an illegal human within the Academy grounds.

"Now let's see you act funny again." Kuyou said lowly into the young Aono's ear who strangely merely glared back at him before saying three words to the lead officer. Anyone who heard it in the hallway was going to believe his sanity was not present currently.

In fact everyone was still wondering if the boy was still sane to keep on talking even now.

"Go fuck yourself."

Almost every student watched in horror yet again.

After Tsukune retorted his annoyed answer the boy was slammed against the locker, causing a dent to appear behind him in the row of metallic storages. He winced as the pain flaring up his spinal cord was similar to someone burning your finger while crushing a hammer over it.

In other words: it wasn't a good feeling to have on you and it hurt a lot.

Kuyou felt his rage come to its spare limits now, this boy had the audacity to keep on working with his mouth to insult them. It was downright degrading to hear this scum publicly insult him but the lack of fear from the said scumbag was enough to put the man into a rage of untold proportions. It was making the image of the Academy Guardians crumble in public eye, he was watching the entire crowd gather in the hallway seeing expressions of anger to cold intolerances.

"Bring the both of them, now." He ordered his subordinates steely who made the weary class again growl in their throats in seeing one of their own being treated like garbage. The tension was just unreal in any other place which leads to an interesting observation that Tsukune would count on, something so simple and yet so important that monsters had in common with humans. It was that little subtle impression any person had from the other.

It was thus: Instinct.

Tsukune knew for a fact anything on the planet, he included had instincts that reflected their ancestors impressions on images passed on through the ages. He had done his research in the past couple of days and found things that made the two races so similar yet separated by the opposites of their natures. And call him crazy when he made the strings attach like a puppet to its master later on.

Humanity, the one dominant species on earth yet what did all humans have in common by nature? It's a question that many have tried to answer but all one has to do is see the examples of what they had done. Murder, war, pillaging and hatred were all what made humans do the worst of things and to do the kindest of things while in retrospect it was bull.

Tsukune knew what his kind did.

Humans were cruel, their madness for greed was beyond comprehending and loved destruction was a royal flush on the table.

World War One and Two had killed tens of millions of people in under a century yet they still owned the world compared to monsters. A funny thing really: the weakest of all creatures could breed so quickly and become the greatest threat of all. The world was built on small things like cells and microorganisms that created their hosts.

The small and many ruled the larger complex beings.

Inside human cities, rats, bugs and even pathogens multiplied so quickly it killed millions of people every year. Small things killed regardless of what the world was doing and that was the lesson here. It was more so than it was meant to be. The lesson being learned was that you needed change to become the strongest, to adapt and humanity fulfilled that with its traits on the flop.

Now all the while monsters had something else that was just as deadly compared to their counterparts. Their desires so similar to humans it was frightening but made sense as to why monsters never controlled the earth when humanity was born because of them.

Oh yes humanity were the _fruits of labor_ that monsters unknowingly created, in his mind anyways.

It seemed monsters had the desire _to kill, to fight_ and _to_ _conquer _the fabric of balance that everything in their paths represented but most important it was ownership. Monsters wanted to own everything and prove that they were the best of the best.

The vampire, the werewolves and the all the other races all wanted to be the most dominant among their worlds. Rivalries, wars and even hells were made because of simple feuds of being the mightiest. Humanity had that trait but only in times of land, resources and pride which were rare that had to be placed on the line.

Humans fought to expand to survive while monsters fought to prove who more was dominating.

It was Survival against Pride.

Similar yet so different in his eyes and this monster Kuyou was fighting to keep his pride in check. It was all too simple to manipulate and to anticipate all at once. Tsukune smirked and wanted to laugh so violently but he knew it would be a sign of insanity to say the least.

So he waited for the time to do so but it didn't mean he would be a good boy to wait for the moment.

As he was man handled the young Crime lord was smirking while fighting back proving to insight a message to the other beings around him. He was a fighter, someone who wanted to kill someone while proving the idea of fitting into a group and all the while being he was innocent.

The entire hallway was watching the spectacle with pure malice aimed directly at the Commission because it was him who was being detained on the grounds of being human.

Ironic knowing he knew could become a monster while staying as a human.

So he struggled relying on the age old instinct of fighting desperately while proving to the world he had something to lose after all while maintaining the farce of being the determined man he was to his peers. In a sense he was hoping that his image or actions would provoke the other monsters in saving one of their own despite the odds stacked against them. No, that wasn't it either.

Hope was nothing but a dream!

This was reality and a person's actions that worked its way towards a goal inspired others. Hope was inspiration within a cause to bring followers in believing that course of action was best for the whole of a group. He could pinpoint the hopes of a people in leaders such as Adolf Hitler, Abraham Lincoln and even Kim Jung ill. Leaders warped in one view or another that led people down the path of 'hope' which in reality either led them two absolute ends.

_Their Destruction _or _Their salvation_.

It seemed neither road was simple to travel nor was the price easy to pay. To slather its way forth into the arms of hell or heaven was merely a perspective and for Tsukune he was enjoying the ride towards his destination.

"Move it scum bag or your girlfriend won't be as _handled _gently…"

Tsukune's eyes slowly turned back from the side of his skull into the commission officer member who was sneering at him. If there was some way to unleash the rage at that threat the piece of shit would be nothing but a pile of ashes dipped in gasoline.

"Say that again fuck face and I will smash your teeth in _gently_."

It was a lie obviously because he would personally kill the bastard for ever considering using some sort of force against the vampire.

Rape was a guaranteed point blank gunshot to the head.

So the retort was dark enough to make the guy back off shivering as he was literally being glared into hell. Only one other person which was Kuyou could accomplish something like that, it wasn't learned or taught. This stare was projected from the hatred entrenched within the person's soul at the lesser things in front of its path.

In the end Tsukune walked without cuffs on him or being handled he walked forward neither staring at nothing nor hinting to the world he cared what other people thought about. The footsteps of justice, injustice or personal vendettas couldn't be placed as the crowds of students on all floors watched their own peer appearing to face down the watchers of the academy.

Yet already more than a few watched this precession with cold anger before walking away to decide whether to fight was going to be worth it.

**-Outside Cafeteria-**

In another part of the school, there was one girl who was seeing the precession of officers lead out the boy among them.

Kurumu was watching her Destined One from her seat on the bench with a cold shiver. The young succubus had tremors racking her frame. Fear laced through her almost like water over a raging fire, the constant effect of being put out.

So the question was why?

Why she was shaking from the very image of her being in his shoes. Tsukune taking the blame for something that she had done in the name of self-defense and honor for her race. She felt sickened because of her cowardice yet that wasn't the most heart breaking moment at all.

Tsukune was charged in being a…a human.

Humans, how the word brought back many things from her childhood.

It was here the young Succubus remembered about the so called humans. They were the weakest being compared to any monsters, frail, shallow and brief. Yet it was the same type of creatures threatening to take over their last reaming homes in separate dimensions or maybe last territories in the world.

It's a subject which was something that often puzzled her as a child whom she asked her mother once or twice a simple question about them.

"_How did humankind take over the world if they were so weak?"_

Kurumu never received a proper answer, hell few monsters could explain who the rule of humanity overruled their own powers. One simple fact was that humans bred fast compared to most monsters and matured quicker two to spawn more of their own. She smiled bitterly at the image of human men being a fish that fathered thousands of children.

In theory plausible but practice was just a hook line and sinker, heh.

No closer to the truth yet has the premising feeling that the answer it just underneath your sense of doubt.

Still Tsukune was being charged as a human who attempted to expose the secret to the others. Though for her to believe he was a human, it didn't fit since there were many things and emotions that made humans have a hard time fitting in the academy. Being a Succubus if Tsukune were a human he would've been easily tempted by her physical attire despite what many believe willpower can starve off her kind's advances.

It was true yet not fully so simple because for a male to resist a Succubus needed two things. One was for the male to be either a high class monster to resist the charms influenced by Youkai energy to entice the senses towards the caster.

An option that most Elder Succubae can use easily as if flicking a light switch on or off at will.

Kurumu knew her mother was an Arch Succubus and was well enough power to even entice Vampires on occasion if they were too arrogant at times. A feat very few could do in this day and era of dwindling powers of the monster. She took pride knowing that yet she went back to the options of Tsukune actually being 'human' himself.

The odds were slim because of this second option was that the male target literally was dead to the world, dead in a sense of experience some great emotional struggle the mind wouldn't bend to the simple art of seduction. Usually warriors of great battles past, soldiers or even murderers were examples of succubus having a hard time in the human world to get men under their spell.

No hard time, wasn't just enough, some actually resisted the pull before killing the casters on some occasions which made her shiver. Any male could potential do that but the cost of sealing off or experience some event to do that was horrifying. Nothing could be more dangerous that, so for once she took the time to study her destined one.

"Tsukune Aono, what type of man are you? Being so distant at times, so cold yet having a demeanor of a close friend. Inspiring yet scary in fights and with a hint of maturity no boy has at your age. Who are you honestly?" The young woman was tired, afraid and confused on many things involving her school life already. All of her problems and questions revolved around Tsukune, a mystery itself.

She trailed off ticking the questions lingering on her mind from the encounters over the year so far with him. He didn't act like any other human she had met, hell he was more along the lines of a darker crowd if she was completely honest about it in all actuality.

He acted like a lazy king, a king with a darker history behind him that was for certain. The blue haired girl giggled suddenly because of a little realization. Royalty huh?

He was a royal analogy that was a royal pain in the ass for her, though it was worth it.

She smirked at the thought before leaning back on the bench humming in concentration.

Ever since Tsukune had arrived here, he was becoming everything a teenage boy at their ages wanted. Popularity, smart in the books, the teachers adored him and having the hottest, well in her opinion, girls in the school after him.

Despite that, the calm exterior of his has never broken save for the fact he was annoyed by the little Witch Yukari who she grudgingly admitted was similar to a younger sister she never had. That was only one thing though.

Tsukune never got too angry at anyone who didn't deserve the said emotion shot at them. Kurumu went over the fights they had, it was like he did something strange. He protected his friends in his own way, he was popular enough to influence other clubs to snatch him into their fishy schemes, little pun she came up with to place her anxiety away but she was still back at square one with Tsukune Aono.

The question, that same damned question was going to plague her until she got closer to him to understand what makes him tick.

"_Tsukune, who are you really?" _

Her plea seemed to be intensified as she shut her eyes feeling the nonexistent breeze waving in through the environment. Her energy channeled into the wood of the bench, feeling the artificial bark bend to her will and the trees all seemed to inch closer to her. As the Mistress of Illusions her race was proud to accomplish their desires into reality. Casting shadows upon shadows to find a light that was never lit in the ending battle of time.

The blue haired girl sighed loudly letting her frustrations bubble to the surface among her fear of being the real killer of that officer. Once again Tsukune came back to her thoughts unwillingly because he was in her position or rather should've been. Damned chivalry, kindness or whatever the fuck he was doing because either way it was insanity to take the blame for something he was innocent for. Damn it all to hell, every single thing she thought of.

So she sat there, sighing loudly for nearly a minute

"You know what they say cow chest: the more you pout, the more steam goes through your ears."

A cheeky little child's voice broke her silent musings. Kurumu groaned before twisting her head all the while thanking the deities' above for the disturbance to happen. Little sister wannabe or not, this wasn't the time for some pranks.

Yukari was standing next to the bench leaning forward with her hat tipping forward to cover half her face. She noted it was similar to Tsukune's look but his was much more causal then the mimic in front right now. So the little brat was taking the advice in growing up, neat honestly.

"Hey flat chest. You see what Tsukune's been charged with?"

She had asked a bit somberly which the little girl frowned sadly herself, it was a big blow to her sense or logic if the man she looked up to was indeed just a human. However knowing the witch, the young Succubus was expecting her tear up or even do something like that.

Yet a minute passed and Yukari remained quiet much to her shock.

Tsukune whether he knew it or not played a role in the kid's life already after their brief stint fighting. The elder girl was a bit disturbed to see the witch take her hat off before staring into the sky beyond the barrier above the academy. Her hands clenched before she spoke low enough to be heard.

"Yes I've heard it through the rumors going around the school that Tsukune is really human. It's so warped yet I can't but feel he really isn't."

Yukari's answer to the question of her savior, mentor and crush was something akin to her own race. Tsukune Aono was no mere human because there was something definitely wrong about him, well _wrong_ was not the world placed but it was like he was: darker.

She had to reflect on what her people had on the history of humans, it didn't add up with that teenager at all. The guy was a living embodiment of a paradox, he just didn't add up to what he was supposed to be.

The young Witch was hailed as a genius, give any practical problem to her on paper and she would have it done in a matter of an hour. Despite the grades and the ace defying exams she flew through, reading people was something totally lost on her? It wasn't the best of her ability since all witches had the extra 'sense' of detecting the darkness, the sins and the emotions of a person's heart. It was a talent in her coven that was rare yet very common among her race.

Witches were in tune with nature, which gave them the edge of feeling a beings intention on the environment or even to other beings within a radius of their spells. When something attacked or even went by a tree, nature could reveal the primal core of a race's intention on their surrounding before the individual could decide on what to do.

It was a talent that made them outcasts both in the monster world and more specifically the human world because of a gift to see the hearts mankind. A type of instinct that was brought to light by seeing the reflections of what a person truly was.

The reason why they saw humans so easily was because they were half human themselves and that made them wish to do something about their ancestors ways about of destroy the world they lived in.

It was that nature _needed_ balance and humans were not the intended answer for it.

Simply put a human was wild, destructive, determined and greedy most of all. This was what made up of the majority of humans in their world and the witches saw this before they were hunted down for trying to change man into something that could bring balance to the world.

Or so they thought, she concluded grimly.

However Witches and Warlocks were not gods nor the strongest of monsters to change man, so they were hunted down as 'evil beings' and monsters tagged them for being foolish half breeds to help their kin take over their own dimensions.

This is what it came to be, shunned by all species.

It was centuries ago that witches withdrew into secluded covens trying to live their lives to the best. Sadly humans nearly hunted them down to extinction and the occasional monster attack left their race in shambles. However many still understood what man truly was and how monsters behaved in general. The heart and emotions were all linked into the very fabric that nature allowed them to express the instincts that all living things shared in common.

Yukari could bluntly state: Tsukune Aono was no mere human, he wasn't natural at all.

"I honestly don't know what the boy really is. It's like he's really something else or something _different_."

The Witch said looking up into the skies, she was wondering what this enigma that was in front of her could be identified as. In her eyes she saw Tsukune standing in front of her, leaning against the tree calm, silent and powerful as the wind that thrashed against the world itself. He was not a human, the fire in his eyes burned out long ago that a man could be viewed fighting to live but it was his eyes that were hollow…

If there was one thing among humans that was feared, it was insanity or the lack of sanity for the most part.

Yukari once saw a glimpse inside Tsukune's head, whether he knew it or not. She saw a man with dead cold eyes who had died long ago and was replaced by something that was a monster or even a demon from hell.

He was dead on the inside…

Yet despite how cold and dormant the boy was, he wasn't dangerous to them. It was very difficult to describe the teenager, he was so far damn gone different from most his age it was nearly alien.

Tsukune was a kind person who cared about them in his own way, he fought others to protect them or even used it as an excuse to step in. All the time he fought, his movements, the weapons and the sheer luck that the boy had were simply unimaginable to think that a mere human: could stand on equal ground with monsters alike.

The idea was, startling to say the least and for Yukari to actually believe it was spine crawling.

The evidence she had to prove he wasn't human was pretty vague though if someone saw it from another point of view. The witch turned to the Succubus who was lying with an arm over her head, it was like she was debating to help their friends as well. Although the witch sensed that the young woman was conflicted on the charges as well of Tsukune being human, a creature that demanded that their existence be destroyed.

"Either way even if Tsukune is really human or not, I will help him. He said I had to grow up and mature to see others suffer. So I'll do the real mature route and help him because he's my friend." Those words coming from a young child like Yukari would've made any adult present perturbed at the stunning influence one teenage boy had on her. The way she seemed to immortalize the young man was quite flattering yet disturbing in a professional view.

Kurumu was just staring at the young witch akin to shock and amusement. Maybe Tsukune wasn't receptive to her advances but he had never said 'No' to them, it was more like he tolerated it because it made him lively. The idea seemed to stick and she was rather interested to see what lie beneath the facade that was Tsukune Aono.

For her to make up her mind because of Yukari, an epiphany smacked her full in the face.

The Succubus laughed all of a sudden which made the young child look to her a bit worried. The blue haired girl was laughing to her heart's content about something that the Witch decided to ask about it. "What are you doing that now, was there something wrong with what I said?" Yukari was slightly embarrassed about revealing her personal opinion to a girl who just weeks ago called her a brat at the least.

Slowly but surely the Succubus came back into a quiet relief, "No nothing's wrong with you, it's just me. I needed to be so sure that Tsukune wasn't human yet I get the strength to support him from a girl not even weeks ago wanted to black magic him into hell. I find it ironic that you despite being smarter are younger and I was influenced…" she laughed at the end making the younger girl pout cutely at the answer. While neither a complement nor an insult, this was humility and humbleness wrapped into a bottle that was Kurumu.

Yukari smiled grimly before murmuring, "Least I can do some good maturing, but the real problem is helping Tsukune cow chest. I don't think even with my magic we can break him out of there." She sighed loudly taking a seat near the bench on the ground in a cross legged style. Her wand was glowing because of her excitement and adrenaline in actually fighting in an all out battle with the strongest monsters on campus.

This was going to pain to figure out, without Moka or rather her unsealed state it was rather hard to fight probably at most three to four dozen members of the Academy Police. They were just two, despite stronger than average, monsters against the cream of the crop of Youkai Academy.

In simpler terms, they were screwed over seven ways to Sunday. Funny because in Tsukune's words, 'Just going to be more bodies to throw around, deal with it.' Each smirked at the expression wordless from their invisible friend, who could they get to help them?

Both girls heard someone walking from the doorway where it leads to the foot court, the smell of a canine came to their noses. Yukari smelt the cologne while Kurumu smelt the rugged dog of a pervert from a mile away.

Their president Gin was here and from the looks of things he was having a nostalgic smile of his own.

"I figured you two would be here, its beginning of the day and yet it feels like the end of one already. Have to admit Tsukune can cause a buzz when he feels like it…" the elder student remarked ruffling his hair in a tired manner, they chuckled regardless of his intentions. Their friend and newspaper member could do that truly, all with his semi smirking face in a heartbeat.

"So what does the horny pup want from us?" Yukari jokingly insulted the sophomore who lazily retorted, "Something that a flat chest kid can't comprehend, oh if you noticed you're still a flat-chest anyway. Brains over body I guess." The banner was lightening their dampening moods regardless of the hostility, the three smiled before taking their separate spaces sitting or leaning against the tables.

They took a moment to go silent before letting a near invisible wind cool their heating bodies up, they were tense and all were unknowingly trying to come up with a plan to save both of their newspaper club members.

"So you have an ideas Gin?" Kurumu asked out of the blue, referring his name was something that they would all know would be the most serious of times. In fact the president of their club wasn't too shocked at the sudden question, he merely shook his head in the process to display his somewhat flustered stop.

"Not really, the only reason why I'm doing this is for the honor of the Wolf Clan, you might not know it but I do take personal honor to an extreme. One simply doesn't spare you from a bullet and walk away expecting you to not change your life style." He went back to the rooftops where that violent bloody battle took place, it seemed Tsukune left him a parting message and gift to change from a complete scoundrel to a _likeable_ scoundrel. Typical of him, those eyes from the freshmen were well enough of a warning which made him wonder: if he _was _human, how come he seemed something beyond that?

"Great some self-righteous motivation is best thing we need, care to share some of that to the school?" Yukari joked making the werewolf snort in amusement, he wasn't too sure but he knew he could gather some people to get back the popular freshman and all the while rallying the teaching staff. Gin was giving some underrated credit for Tsukune, the boy could make teachers enjoy his presence one way or another and yet still do stellar in his classes.

Some of trees over to the forest twisted from the artificial winds going through the forest, they found it again contenting.

"I don't know much about leading people but I know I can convince a few to help us but I doubt that I have my protégé's talent of making friends easily…" the remark about Tsukune actually being Gin's protégé was enough to make them chuckle altogether again, man without that boy with them they wouldn't be this casual with one another. He would've been lazily glaring or downright shaking his head at the adaptation to Gin.

He would've left the room before saying some shrewd comment, oh they could imagine it so.

That was the thing about Tsukune Aono, he was that glue that kept them all together for now and yet when they bumped heads he was mediator in his own little quiet way. Namely insulting them or even pointing out several points to make the aggressor back off, it was strange how did it in other words.

Slowly their laughter or brief chuckles died down once more, the looming challenge literally wouldn't go away even from this newest joke involving Tsukune.

"So we're really going to do this huh?" Kurumu said looking into the sky, the clouds barely made her feel relieved as she got two quiet answers, "Yes." Fortunately the answers were near at the same time which made the small group of three realize that they weren't alone. As members of the same club they would pull this off one way or another. A comradeship of trust and anxiety seemed to go through them, without their entire club it would be only a matter of time before they went after each other's throats.

So without Moka or Tsukune, the choices were limited to two things at that moment. They had too or suffer the death of possibly both of their friends and let the guilt plague them till the grave.

Gin got up from his spot leaning on the table before putting his hands into his pockets, "Okay enough dotting around, it's time we get even with those bastards who think they can overrun this academy. I promise it'll be a cold day in hell if I give up going against them, so are you with me?" The werewolf said looking back at them with a calm yet excited expression on his face, his course was set to do the thing he wished he had the courage to do a year before.

Both Witch and Succubus smiled before nodding to one another, there was no need for inspiring speeches or even promises. It was either do it now or never do it at all. They would find and bring back both Tsukune and Moka together.

"I'll get the female dorms; I know a few girls who want to get even and I hope will help up." Kurumu volunteered to go the densest population of angry students; she had connections to help her. As Queen of the Gossip it would definitely make her more popular and a role model to future students coming here. Although the opposite of being killed and utterly humiliated was the other route, she scoffed at the image. She would die with a smile on her face regardless of what happened.

Yukari got her wand out before smirking mischievously, "I can go see if Tsukune's other friends will join in on the action which I have a feeling they might. The other clubs could help us if that gets a plan set." Gin merely walked over before ruffling the child's hair making her pout, he was already well ahead of her on that regarded area.

"I'll get that area readied; we need as many as possible so do whatever you like to convince anyone. Pride, power, hell popularity or even revenge, it'll do."

He turned to leave towards the school before he snapped his fingers, "Oh and if we do get killed, just to let you two know: you guys really are my pride of the newspaper club for this year and beyond." Both girls were rather shocked to hear that coming from Gin but before they could answer something else did for them.

A_ clapping_ sound made the three turn around to the forest where the origin came from.

"I believe I may be able to help you with this, after all this is rather fun."

Let's just say the newspaper club members who were in that cafeteria court on the outside just realized that there help would be coming in an interesting way. Not that they would complain much but the way things seemed to be going, it was going to hell's riot when they were through with the Academy Police Force.

"You!"

Oh they would be ready, there promises and fellow members lives were at stake.

The three only prayed they would be there in time to save them.

**-Academy Police HQ-**

"I got to say this quite the place you have here, seems to be missing something though." The supposed prisoner was admiring the bland halls and the various doors leading to whatever section of the Police force had. Information, security, barracks, food, and other rooms were literally being lined up one after another as the group made its way through the building. Tsukune had been rather at ease despite the glares he sent at the various other officers who even attempted to touch him or the pink haired vampire herself. These police seemed to be rather blatant when their attention was on something much more important than themselves it seemed, thugs in other words with little training.

The funny irony was his previous 'gang' and current operation of the Roses probably had more training of conduct then these _kids_.

The idea was that it amusing yet so sad at the same time.

"I find it rather amazing you still comment despite the consequences boy." Kuyou growled out from the head of the line, Tsukune was directly behind him flanked by two police force members who seemed to be at ease inside their own HQ. A mistake, a common one against him as he shrugged casually addressed the angered blond.

"A man's gotta dream about something, care to enlighten me on how this process questioning goes?" It was a question that seemed to get the blond to somewhat think he was back in control of the situation, insufferable prick was granted the illusion of power and the young crime lord wasn't disappointed in the answer.

"Usually I would stick you separately into questioning rooms, while proceed to demand answers from evidence, eyewitness reports and even your own way of sneaking into this academy if you prove to be human. However…" he paused for some dramatic effect which the Aono merely cleaned his ear out. "_Well how scary was it for him to deal with. Jeez what can I do now?" _He let the blond have his fun, not that he really cared about it but Moka on the other hand seemed to be shaking from the fear of him telling the truth.

The crime lord merely finished the sentence that the blond in front of him started.

"However this isn't a standard questioning, so does the headmaster get the copy or the result?" Wordlessly he slowed down to let the vampire walk next to him where he merely glanced at her before smirking, he wouldn't be talking for a long time when they hit the real part of this so called rundown. Still he had to reassure the girl next to him he wasn't intimidated or even remotely scared of what lay beyond the doors ahead of them.

A part of him wanted to really not get involved with the vampire right now, cause the consequences were weighted against the rewards of whatever answer that could happen. Yet he couldn't just waltz in here with his pink haired 'friend' and not seem weak. They had to be calm and relaxed before tackling the Committee head on, so it was time for a little reassurance to her, at least he attempted too.

He mouthed the words, '_Relax. Don't be scared, I'll be fine_."

He hoped she got the wording and to his astonishment her hand silent gripped his.

Tsukune would decipher that as a '_yes_'.

Moka stood next to her first friend honestly unnerved and very fearful of what would happen to him. This was something that they really did so well together, keeping his secret of being human unknown to the entire school. She was doubtful that it would last honestly but it had gotten so efficient he was practically believed to be a monster within the school itself. So for months they were fine and all was well but save for the fact of their club gaining attention.

She could say to herself that she was a good friend and a trustworthy person but she had the feeling Tsukune didn't want anyone to get close to him. During her seal states when her Rosario was removed she knew her inner self was developing a rather certain fondness for the young man, she could admit that despite his delicious blood Tsukune Aono was an interesting mystery. He had the same aura of a man who had experienced hardship yet had the playful attitude of teenager his age, somewhat. He was strange enough to handle situations where normally a human couldn't stand a chance in hell against yet he pulled it off in his own way. The young vampire was somewhat envious of how this boy could simply take things head on in the most violent or brave manner of his and manage to keep on not killing simply out of the battles.

"_For how much longer though?"_

Course he hadn't killed yet but this new idea of him actually targeting the police was a harrowing thought. Would this be the image she would finally glimpse of what transpired in his past to make him the killer that he claimed to be. Moka was not naive or stupid when she could tell a person had limits before snapping. The fact that the blond man in front nearly went ballistic inside the classroom because patient was a hard thing to come by.

It renounced the situation of a normal person: so what was her friend's breaking point?

Her heart beat fluctuated as panic set in, would Tsukune be the nightmare that his persona was hinting at? She could tell, both of her sealed or unsealed knew when the boy they found to be warm, interesting and so fond of would collapse inward to reveal a killer? The question then could she stand by him, her friends and everything they worked for so far? The fear was making her eyes water from losing the man she was enjoy become into something much more dangerous.

She caught the movement of his eyes before he moved next to her and then he smirked!

Moka felt her body react so strongly she blinked as she read his lips, _Relax. Don't be afraid, I'll be fine_.

For an instant there was a weird sense of strength being granted to her, the boy was so calm and utterly confident about something that she couldn't but be content next to him. Her inner self was loathe to admit of being fond of him but what she knew in her heart that this man was inspiring enough for her to pull through. Unbidden her hand clamped over his own which was at his side, naturally she would endear what was to come for herself, himself and all her club members. They would pull through, now she was sure of it.

So the two of them continued wordlessly down the hallway which had a door locked down by bars, apparently they were going inside even further of the Police HQ. One of the students was slightly impressed that the size and true extent of this building was hidden very well, guess Crime lords had the sixth sense of having a perilous adrenaline ride after all. Tsukune found the image oddly enough relaxing as the door was lifted to see a descending case of stairs.

'_From here on out we're in the lion's den, without backup or even a shred of a chance of leaving early_. _Simply wonderful…_' Tsukune thought absently as he had to let go of Moka's limb because anymore toleration of it will get the guards ideas of making him talk. If anyone ever said that having a woman of beauty latching on to you was a blessing well that person needed a new dental plan when he was done with them.

There was always a downside to something and for a companion: it was weakness.

This was the downside of having a companion that you knew was close to you or important enough to piss him off. So the odds were stacked against him yet again, to survive, to live and most of all to gain a chance to create profits.

Perfect in other words.

Yet the instinct or better, the mere idea of them using the vampire to subdue him was meager at best. He had no quarrels with the silver haired blood sucker but the outer shell, the pink haired one was going to be a headache to ignore. Sure he knew the vampire was strong, but on what sides of the coin was more the chance here. Physically, mentally or even, which he was adamant, spiritually tough?

The urge to laugh was a bit overwhelming when the sounds of the dungeon echoed from below, so there were prisoners here. Now this was becoming quite the treasure chest in its own right, how many innocents where down here for some bull shit charges?

Moving along at a deliberate pace the police members seemed to be creating a statement as the first of the large dungeon cells came into view. This was their turf, there ground and for all intended purposes the guilty were hear for life or for years at best.

Moka felt a bit unnerved before moving subtly closer to Tsukune who seemed to take a moment to view the state of the inhabitants that started to violently holler at the passing precession. Despite the hardships some of the students in their cells weren't hollering for revenge, in fact it proved that despite the corruption of the police they did _partly _their jobs.

"Let me out you fucking assholes! All I did was say you guys need some restraint!"

"C'mon let us out! I want to tear a piece off of you mother fuckers for putting us in here!" A student changed into some strange monster resembling a diamond reptilian before slicing at the bars. He was propeller backward, so there was an energy field locking them in place. So where was the lock?

More prisoners roared at the cops who seemed to radiate smugness though Kuyou merely glanced over them letting his own eyes turn into something that caused mass submission when he passed by. Tsukune got the age old saying when he noted this, '_Take down the general: take down the army_.' Not that it was easily ready to kill this blond prick but for the moment he idly noted the insane gleams of light in the prisoner's eyes. So were they that desperate enough to fight and escape?

Perfect again.

The insults and insignificant threats continued till something other finally came to the light. It wasn't pretty when a prisoner's gruff gurgling voice spoke, "Hey, hey we got a nice looking pair of legs coming to see us boys. Hell I recon this'll be a good time here after all, come here girlie…" a boney arm of some sort of reptilian made its way into the precession aimed at Moka. Who the vampire backed slightly away from the arm as if it were the scariest thing she had ever seen, the police members all had sadistic grins at the fear from the girl.

Though Kuyou was rather annoyed but when the arm crossed in front of Tsukune Aono, well let's say he was slightly perturbed.

Moka watched in silent disgust and fearful imagination as the long limb was directed at her, the owner was more than likely enjoying her discomfort. The smell was purely revolting and the scales on the students or whatever's arm flaked as if were denied water for a long period of time. Her heart beat furiously as she gasped in shock before trying to get away from it, her back nearly hit the officers on the sides who grinned darkly, giving the sense that they wouldn't help her.

The hand was within inches of her face before a scream of agony made the vampire stop in her tracks, the limb was stopped!

A small chuckle made the precession of bodies stop, all looked to Tsukune who was chuckling with his hand stretched out and locked around the wrist of the prisoner. The way the laughter started up was enough to set the student officers on edge as it was so close to their leader's own chuckles when he found something so worthless trying to make itself a threat.

They were shivering inside their jackets from the coldness produced from the boy was unreal.

Killing intent was literally oozing from this 'boy' and the monsters themselves around them could only whimper from the entity they disturbed. The thing was monsters weren't only the ones able to produce killing intent. The intent was simply a skill that everything could learn through sheer emotional trauma or even its said intent was projected from the soul of a living being.

So the one who unintentionally provoked the boy called the Shadow Rose, the Courier and the insane Aono was really starting to hyperventilate being on the end of the insane gleams in those brown orbs.

One could say evil is truly not so.

The intent to kill or main a human is considered murder but what if a human was able to murder a monster? Is it a murder then or a warning to never mess with a human who appeared to be a monster from hell? No not a monster but a devil in the flesh?

Possibilities lit up around Tsukune as he smiled practically radiating an aura of hell to everyone.

"You're in my way you sack of worthless _shit_!"

With a sharp inhale the young man's elbow smashed behind the offending arm's own joint before the loudest and most ear wracking bone snapped cleanly into two! Everyone heard and watched in horror as the prisoner screamed in total agony before attempting to get it's arm back, sadly there was something a bit off with it.

The forearm was bent upwards into a ninety degree angle so getting it back through the bars was a hassle and a hell's worth. Though the message was clear to all of the committee and prisoners alike, don't fuck with him or anyone with him.

Tsukune then offered a mere pleasant smile to the blond lead who merely watched the confrontation form the corner of his eye, a bit amused was he? "Forgive me there was a small hindrance in my wayl, I hope you can forgive my actions now." The tone was light and casual enough that it made Moka wonder twice if her friend was feeling well enough aside from his usual state of appearance.

In other words what the hell happened just a minute ago!

Surprisingly the blond barely replied in a bored manner, "There's no need to apologize for trash that you are joining. The effort was endearing enough that I'll save both of you when I'm finished with some other cases." His tone was supposed to scare the living day lights of the two but only opposite reactions were displayed on both students faces.

Moka was determined as she kept her calmness, it was inspiration from the boy next to her to stand firm against this man.

Although the said boy of her inspiration had merely smiled eerily at Kuyou, "Of course, the finale is always a bang to wait for…"

There was no more words said as all of the people moving in the hallway eventually split off, Tsukune and Moka were silent as the amount of guards they had dwindled as they entered their rooms or other divisions of the police.

Their walk was quick before seeing many doors leading to the various rooms were investigations were given out and add to boot confession rooms were often occupied from the screams coming beyond their doors.

The Police force simply acted and felt like the Yakuza in their dark corners.

Kuyou then stopped before ordering the remaining three guards, "Take them to Room Seven, I'll be finishing my previous suspects. Give the overview on what we have and make sure he doesn't act up, I'll be personally breaking him down." The guard smirked evilly as his leader walked away, his expression was hoped to stir the two students into frightened stances.

Once again both students kept their faces the same not too long ago, one smiled and the other was determined to walk away.

When the blond Officer was out of ear shot, the fun started yet again.

"Gee you all sound like the real Police, you wanna cuff me to the seat or something?" The young crime lord chuckled softly as the guard snarled at his humor, no sense of fun among these people. At least the Aono offered something to them, so fuck'em totally now.

"Move it and shut your mouth scum."

The guard slammed his fist into Tsukune's lower back making him stumble into the wall and for once Moka had reason to fear for her friend. He was going to get himself killed if he kept bad mouthing everyone around him!

Being dragged by two guards Tsukune was thrown into the room where twos chair, one table and a lot of space.

Licking the inside of his cheek, the young crime lord attempted to make himself comfortable before another fist slammed into his face making him yelp. His skin turned jet red as a series of punches slammed into his neck, chest and face in a storm.

It took a minute for the guard to stop the mistreatment to see the bangs on the prisoners hair cover his eyes.

"Say anything and I won't be gentle with your girlfriend kid, so I dare you to say one fucking thing scum bag." The guard said maniacally as the pink haired vampire watched Tsukune rise off the floor getting into his chair, silence seemingly reined over.

At least till the Aono spat a glob of blood onto the floor, he wiped his lips of the red liquid before chuckling lowly.

"How about go fuck your mother?" the question was obviously doing its job of enraging the guard as he prepared to strike the young student again, he was hell intent on smashing his face in.

"Enough!"

A powerful voice commanded as the fist was inches away from an unblinking Tsukune Aono's face, the guard scowled angrily before another guard, a dark skinned male with sunglasses had a folder while taking a seat calmly.

"Stand firm and stay in the hall, your obviously incompetent in following simple orders." The dark skinned man said rather annoyed as the guard angrily strode away slamming the door to the room, the sound made Moka flinch from the sheer brutality inflicted on the door.

For several moments the three inside the room barely moved expect breathed the oxygen into their bodies, which settled very little of the tension.

"Tsukune Aono, Age 16, Ranked Seventh of Your Year, Member of Newspaper Club and above all the perfect statue of a Male student to the teachers…" the dark skinned man read off from the first paragraph inside the folder as he calmly flipped through the papers, Moka was tense from the way he stated it all.

"However, your true form is an unknown species based on the headmaster's information, your sense of apathetic personality has lead in a number of alterations with other students alike but the most of all Youkai Academy has it's very own Drug Dealer apparently."

The news made Moka look over to Tsukune who leaned back in his chair, with an arm of the side while his other rubbed his jaw.

He looked at home with the place.

"A case of Jackal and Hide it seems Mister Aono, quite frankly its disgusting. Selling illegal contraband from the human world while carrying the very same weapons that are once more illegal…" he snapped his fingers and the lights behind them revealed all it was to be known about Tsukune Aono, the Crime Lord of Tokyo.

Moka watched in fascination to see Tsukune's green duffle bag emptied and all its contents laid out on the table in neat fashion.

Seven clips of Pistol Ammo lay upright with the weapon off to the right.

Bundles of green-weeds lay in a small pile that was roughly under six or soon.

Bundles of Ryo lay with tags near the drugs and some other contents lay from a casual life.

The vampire felt disgust yet an interested curiosity on what Tsukune really was, if he was a supposed criminal wouldn't he be the scum bag attitude? The dishonorable type, the shallow people in what dealers were and despite all this he had the strength that not many could see.

It would've explained his stoic expressions or carefree attitude at times.

"So Mister Aono the conclusion is that you killed my comrade and officer in arms with one bullet to the head while her body suffered quite extensive injuries indicating you ambushed her, battling her and following the execution style to the head…" the dark skinned guard said darkly folding his hands, his tone becoming angered as the facts were laid out before them and Moka found it suspenseful to see who this boy truly was.

Tsukune yawned while idly twitching his jaw, his bag was on the side of him laying perfectly leaning against his chair. The laptop was fine and his knife was in there as well, so they didn't get everything from him so far.

Idly cleaning his eye he retorted bored, "Wow you really have me shaking in my boots. Am I to assume that some witness reports are validating this crap, personally if I wanted a story to give me a nap I would just listen to music?"

Once again another yawn with a stretch this time despite the heat in his face and the blood rushing to calm his inflamed muscle down.

"You find this funny don't you? Murder is a grave crime Mister Aono…" the interrogator said rather darkly as Tsukune stopped for a moment.

All of the room seemed to go with his mood, the tension dispersed.

Laughter came from the boy.

Insane laughter.

The kind that could not be replicated and you only heard from people who seen things that weren't normal in a person.

One was before them.

Tsukune Aono laughed about the mere idea that 'murder' was grave.

The interrogator looked on wide eyed, never seeing this in a student before.

Moka looked like someone who was seeing a side of person that she knew didn't exist. She was trembling as the boy next to her was laughing so fluently and so insane like she saw the gleams in his eyes brighten. He found this to be the most amusing and ridiculous thing ever, there was a reason why he wasn't afraid.

Then an awful realization hit her: Tsukune had killed more than that woman before, something had happened to him in his past that was so dark it consumed him.

He clapped his hands together laughing loud enough to have tears streaming down his cheeks, amusement danced from his orbs.

Slowly but surely he calmed down before it settled into a shit-eating grin as he gazed in the dark skinned officer's face, his browns narrowing in insanity.

"Oh murder is grave crime, oh how so wrong and so utterly…" the whisper trailed off in memories.

Maybe then the presence of an unholy aura escaped him. Something so sinister it was beyond anything the children here ever felt, a something so darkening that even the Headmaster would be unnerved from the power radiating from the boy known as the Shadow Rose.

It was here the boy that was a real crime lord entered, his eyes gazing in soulless rapture were rage was all it knew, "So utterly_ right_ that murder is just. Do not presume to know what I've seen about murder you tit licking piece of shit." Here his head dipped low enough for the interrogator to gulp slightly before his shades, even Moka was inching away from him which was the best action for her to do.

Never in his life has Tsukune ever met an ignorant fucker who has read about murder but never seen it firsthand.

Never felt that hopeless feeling.

"_No mama! Please stop him, no please!"_

That darkness which crept into your mind and it would demand that you scream in terror.

"_Oh god no! Father! Please wake up!"_

Those feelings to utterly give up and snap like a rabid dog.

_Rancid laughter echoed following, "Damn kid your mother's tighter than fuck, hell I think's she better at doing it stiff as corpse. AH there it is…" White hot agonizing rage followed._

And he gave in with a cry to the heavens renouncing that justice and fairness was bullshit.

"_No! No! No! Kyouk-nee san please wake up!"_

_More did that voice reached out to him, "Ah don't be sad boy that little girl will be next after you mama is finished hehehe…"_

_In that moment I realized, that I knew with that gun and that one urge to __**kill **__I would do it and I would never stop hating humankind for what they did to me…_

_/…BANG…\_

Brown orbs blazed open as he snapped.

"I KNOW WHAT MURDER IS AND WHAT IS RIGHT WITH IT!"

The room went silent with Tsukune's hands slamming onto the table before leaning back into his chair exhaling loudly enough to put a smile on his face once again. He chuckled lowly before tapping the surface with an impatient tune to make him feel entertained.

When he spoke again, that cold insufferable feeling washed over the two people in the room and the dark skinned officer was sweating incredibly.

"So humor me this Mr. Officer: have you seen an actual murder and what does a man see when another is killed for a reason? A reason that see's the act performed by the man who pulled the trigger?" the question spoke a million words without ever answering as he sat there staring into the black shades of the officer who gulped openly now. There was a reason for everything and for this it made Tsukune nearly snap to reveal the raw interior of what a mad-man truly was, a man who stops at nothing to make his point made.

Insanity was a process of repeating an act to gain a different result and this boy, no man had conquered that with the murders of his family so long ago.

And the World would **burn** for all he cared in truth.

But now he wanted to kill someone to repeat the insanity of his early life once more.

The target was: Kuyou.

So he sat back insanity, the gleam dancing in his eyes as the officer in front of him whimpered from the sheer emotion radiating off this man. Killing intent was but a breeze when he unleashed it unknowing or knowingly to bring down his enemies.

A '_clapping_' echoed the room as all three sets of eyes turned to the corner of the room where a cigarette was lit in some persons mouth.

"My, my Tsukune and here I thought you were a punk who had a big mouth." A smooth voice said gruffly amused as the clicking steps of boots walked into the light.

Moka recognized that voice, one that was near the boy next to her at times.

It was a friend of theirs!

Kenji Saito walked into the room with a Police Uniform and with a cigarette that illuminated his face, orange slit eyes watched with caution and excitement.

"However it doesn't change the fact that you are a human, a human who must be put down for discovering the world of monsters in this academy."

The revelation sent horror in the Vampire who shook at seeing the truth of her friend being a revealed human and knowing he was a dangerous person in one being. She couldn't believe in what Tsukune was doing, what was his point in doing this and revealing to them he was a danger to anything.

Whatever the reason was, it didn't show itself.

Kenji walked around the table before leaning on it while idly watching the two of them, he blew smoke into their faces before humoring them.

"The question now is: what should I do with you now? Hmmm?"

The room went silent when the question was made.

The Interrogator smiled evilly.

Kenji watched with little emotion now.

Cigarette smoke drifted idly into the ceiling.

"**End"**

A/N: Would've saved this chapter but I have only an hour left before leaving.

Props to a reviewer who liked this story and I figured one massive cliff hanger to be revealed with the finale of this part of the story.

You kind of saw other characters step up in one way or you get an insight which I attempted to get into when you see all the emotions going through them. I tried really and I barely had the time to go over much of this so if you notice a few slip ups or a few things out of place, you got me. I provided depth to the characters, behind them and try to pull out what they think of this man they called a friend.

Who is Tsukune Aono?

Figure it out...

If you don't like, can't do much more I'm afraid. This was overdue and I figured something is better than nothing for some fans.

Last update for this for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vampirism: Sangele lui Rose**

**Chapter Nine**

"What to do with me huh? Was that something rhetorical or was I supposed to answer it with a serious expression?" Tsukune wondered out loud towards Kenji in casual manner. While the said man who was standing on the right side of the interrogator with a plain face. The elder student barely flinched or barely made a frown from the question itself really.

The guy merely took a drag on his cigarette.

However the other officer barely held patience before literally snarling at the smirking Aono who merely hummed an indifferent tune to himself for one reason or another.

"Answer him you fucking shit! I will not be disrespected in front of my superior from the likes of you!" The sun-glasses shaded man was on the brink of nearly slamming his fists into Tsukune's face, which astonishingly got a larger smile from the boy. Things weren't fazing him at all and the fact was the young Crime Lord knew it: so he played it out.

"Kenji can you send this kid away; show some respect to a man who paid your organization a couple grand for some information. I mean its common courtesy to take care of your informants?" Tsukune said with a gesture of his hand, it was on the table before he waved it around bored. The young teen was counting on some sort of sport from an officer, despite being a backstabbing traitorous asshole, he had influence.

Tsukune Aono used influence over another person to his advantage every time.

And this was not different.

Kenji smirked grimly, "Takashi, you have two options now. You've proven you still need to learn under our program's ways to interrogate. Quite frankly I have half the mind to have you get the fuck out of this room, to let Kuyou know I'm handling this personally." The man cracked his neck letting his eyes turn into orange slits making his subordinate know: keep fucking around he would be killed.

The glasses wearing Takashi gulped openly; sweat went down his temple as he felt the aura of Kenji Saito wash over him. It felt like an iron spear was driven into his sternum which got a reaction of a smile from the Crime Lord who asked in the first place.

So he nodded nervously before turning towards Moka and Tsukune, who noted amused that the boy was scared shit-less.

"Now your second option; you'll be my assistant for this little fuck around game in here since it seems you've been given a case that few can handle. So get the evidence, tapes, records and I want them in here in five minutes…" Kenji glared down onto the lower ranked officer before seemingly checking a watch on his left wrist with bored. A moment passed before the elder officer made a casual remark. It made the Aono smirk, almost.

"You've wasted a minute…"

Takashi bolted out of the room with hell literally at his steps, the door opened with a quick slam before shutting again.

The residual noise echoed in the small room for a moment before it got silent.

Kenji sat calmly into the chair where the former interrogator had sat, he propped up a pack of cigarettes on the table with some lighter: a silver based lighter in fact, which gleamed against the overhanging light overhead.

The glinting object and the pack of tobacco made Tsukune smile amused, he shook his head before reaching for one on the table. "You mind?" he gestured to the pack with a jerk of his head to which Kenji waved it off casually.

The officer took hold of the lighter before Tsukune reached it.

Flicking the lighter on, Kenji offered the flame to the teen that leaned forward lighting the cancer stick. The amount of respect was being lost on Moka who was sitting watching the exchange with no amount of confusion in her green orbs. The vampire had thought this interrogation would be the most physically enduring thing she had ever seen but this….

This was strange.

Weren't they supposed to be chained to the wall or even separated? Didn't the blond man from earlier order they were to be separated in different rooms? Just what in hell's name was happening here; Tsukune somehow had to be doing this. There was no other way around that fact; she was just in shock and so at ease with him able to manipulate a situation into their hands.

Out of thin air no less!

"She want one?" Kenji nodded to the female with a smirk, which made Tsukune look over lazily to the pink haired vampire who was in thought. An expression of utmost seriousness lay on her facial features and one could plaster a billboard over her, to which she wouldn't notice it.

Basically in other words: she wasn't listening to them.

_Good…_

Moka was beginning to realize what could happen to the both of them.

"Nah she's innocent enough to not pick up this habit, thanks for the offering though." Tsukune said thoughtfully with a shrug, he took a drag on his cancer stick before chuckling. "Although can we get some Sake or something in here?" the request for alcohol came pretty awkward as Kenji let out a barking laughter.

"No, afraid not: there's a no alcohol rule in the Academy Guardians. Under-age bullshit red tape Aono, though we do have cola in stock. If you're interested enough I'll order some in here..." The man flicked his cigarette which got an approving nod from the crime lord.

"Sweet but I get the feeling were gonna have to stop bull shitting around now." Tsukune said mockingly heartbroken which again got a laugh from their interrogator, nothing but good cop bad cop scenarios to be played out. A little question did pop into Tsukune's head as he took another drag on his cigarette. It wouldn't hurt to ask, at least not in a physical sense yet.

"So how's this going to go down here: Saito? You gonna hand cuff me to a chair and slap my ass for an answer or will I have to snitch?" Moka appeared to blush in embarrassment from the wording, which got both teens in the room to laugh out loud from. They weren't ignorant but to have the most popular freshman and Vampire to blush over handcuffs?

Tsukune saved this memory for some time in the future, he wouldn't ignore the idea of innocent enough Moka getting into cuffs.

Queue the laughter to follow them.

Kenji laughed lightly, grinning like a wolf with his cigarette on the right side of his lips, "I'm tempted too with that first option but I think the young lady there would do it herself. Rather exotic if I say something…"

Tsukune matched a wary grin due to the fact that the seal on the Pink haired vampire's Rosario was active; that red slit eye _dared_ him to crack a remark.

He lazily grinned to the seal which seemed to eye him intensely.

"_Always an annoying woman can't catch a break from her."_

Tsukune sighed with a smile of his own, "I agree but I'd rather not have my balls crushed if I say anything more that those two words." Not to mention his blood sucked dry where he would be a husk of some sort, "You know what they say about snitches_: they wake up in ditches with stitches._" If there was ever a moment where Moka would see a would-be enemy laugh their ass off while giving him a respectful glance was insane. However it seemed that a higher power was blessing them with Tsukune Aono's warped sense of value and timing.

The vampire felt extremely awkward as she watched their interrogator laugh to his delight.

"But telling you otherwise I ain't saying a word till you got some fucking proof on what monster I am…" Then his timing got even worse ever more. It seemed that the conversation was steered into the more serious waters now, the banter was over now; at least to the Aono. The vampire wished to have the ability to move people with simple words then physically taking actions, at times.

The smoke lifted past his nose, making his eyes narrow ever so slightly to make the Committee member drop the pleasantries.

Kenji caught on with a sigh; idly he dropped his legs on the table before speaking lowly. "You're no monster Aono. You're just _a human_; a strange human but you bleed red like any other human in the world." Moka felt her throat tighten as Tsukune spoke rather blandly.

"I'm no human; any human would've been scared in this situation. But to put something into context here Mister Saito is really this…" he whispered at the end taking out his cigarette, that smile appeared on his face with his hat shading his eyes. Brown orbs that literally had the gleam of insanity in their Isis's stare at the teenager across the table.

"I'm more of a monster than anything you _**ever**_ seen."

That sentence made Kenji frown darkly, something was wrong here. The way the prisoner was acting despite the banter made enough sense to hint that Tsukune was telling the truth yet there had to be something off. Mentally the information dealer slash Enforcer of the Law barely had solid facts on this teen in front of him.

A rare exception for popular students to do, keeping their agendas secret while keeping underneath the radar without revealing their true forms. The paperwork on Tsukune Aono's transcripts from the human world was in short '_kept relevant'_ till matters the Head Master decided to be made public.

So the head of the Academy knew something, but wouldn't give the time or day to allow access to records.

Narrowing his eyes Kenji took each word, Tsukune's words, the very sound punctuation from the words and from memory to detect some sort of lie or even hint of nervousness. His ears were well adapted to find out lies from truth or truth to lies, he didn't care either way.

Tsukune didn't lie or stutter so it puzzled him immensely.

"That remains to be seen Aono, so don't attempt to say anything tempting that would make me crush your face inward." The threat could've been carried out right there and then but it was merely due to the fact the two knew each other on a daily basis the line between friends could be made out.

In other words: respecting each other was key among the two students in their positions.

So for a moment the two teenagers in the room smoked their cancer sticks, idly they waited for the evidence to be prepared before them, which the process was taking a little long. In fact the only officer inside of the room made a growl escape his lips from the lack of urgency that Takashi was showing for this case.

Tsukune took a clinical pleasure in seeing a future beat down; call him sick if you would.

However it was time to play some hard ball with a twist, the young Crime Lord would put to the test the months of using columns on his paper and common sense to see if a human would truly live among monsters. At least in theory he had two outcomes before asking the question to a monster considered to be one of the strongest on campus.

He would either live or die, simple as that.

"So tell me my friend, what if I was to be a human, and then would you have taken back the times we've hung out in the past month? Would your world be shaken to the core at the thought of you, a monster, supposedly living peacefully with me, a suspected human?" Tsukune asked all too casually with his smile, a simple smile that wanted to hear an interested topic between friends. One could argue he was nearly gloating?

Gloating the other monster into getting a reaction and surprisingly…

Nothing happened.

No reaction to his questioning as the teenaged cop barely spared him a look of interest, odd.

"Don't try me Aono, keep trying to fish for an answer and you'll get the _right_ hook."

The quick threat got Tsukune to chuckle as if expecting the answer itself. Well it seemed he was doing a better job in not getting killed for once, threats were rarely given here and to be getting one from one of the supposed 'strongest' monsters complimented his skills. At least to a sane person it would seem like his life was in danger but from his perspective things were the other way around.

So the young Aono settled for sitting back in his chair, folding his arms while daring fate once more.

"So would you take it back?" He pressured curiously, while odd on request Tsukune did have a frank interest to see if monsters would change about humans. The goal here wasn't the idea of a 'peaceful' world here; no Tsukune Aono wanted a state of co-existence without one side determined to wipe each other of the map.

So to get some measure of how monsters acted when faced with a decision that would alter their lives based on humanity, it begged a question.

Which side would they choose: Old traditions or a New Chapter?

He had put some effort into making this a plausible reality, mind that someone on the authorities' food chain was waiting for someone like him to make a move. That faggot of a headmaster who seemed to be the pedophile like priest wanted someone like him to start a literal school yard brawl was certainly a kind offer to begin with…

But he, the Rising Black Prince of Japan, wanted freedom, money and well enough laziness in some shape or form. Although mentally he chuckled, his ego had gotten the better of him when he had to come up with some royal bullshit about himself.

Where in Sam's hell did 'Black' or even freaking 'Prince' come from him here?

Okay holy fuck give him some cola to knock him down a peg…

Stretching out his arms behind him, he felt his joints crack in relief. Sucking in a breath of tobacco the young Crime Lord got himself even more comfortable, he crossed his legs to stretch out some leg muscles and folded his arms to rest.

So by merely tilting his head he looked down to Moka, the vampire still was in her own little world. He felt a moment's amusement before seeing an expression of fear wash over her face. Sighing loudly he mentally pleaded to god, '_Can you please just let me deal with this alone, I mean for fuck's sakes I don't need to be worried about this_…"

Sadly enough he received no answer, so basically God or any deity told him to go fuck himself at this moment, pricks were they enough?

Oh boy she was clenching her hands; he had to say something now or ever.

Tsukune wouldn't realize what his next words would do for him for the rest of his life.

"Hey, I'm here you know."

Moka could say definitely she was scared in what potentially could happen to herself and Tsukune. It was the anxiety that made her heart race so much, this was a whole new experience for her to deal with; to deal with being killed.

**Killed:** the word sounded so simple yet it held so much weight on what could happen to anyone.

Clutching her hands together to stem her nerves or even give anyone the impression of her being terrified it had to stop. She needed to be strong, to give a front of confidence and even the will to hope for something good to happen. Her eyes lowered to the dark tiled floor, on the surface of the polished floor she saw her own face look back at her.

Her reflection could say a million words but you couldn't say 'confident' at all.

Frustration built within her mind, what if she couldn't do this? She couldn't give the calm collected front that Tsukune expected her to do. There was too much on the line for them to act so casual, his life was in the balance here and here he was…acting laid back! The vampire wanted nothing more at this rate to actually fight the committee because of what they actually did to the academy!

The young Akayisha took the time to actually ask students, which she found time after some classes, elder students about last year's newspaper and well it was shocking. Gin actually an activist of some sort to make the academy due away with criminals like the Committee. It had to been the brutality they were shown, Gin's old members of the Newspaper Club last year abandoned him. But to do that, the club had to be so subdued or even less known to this year's class.

Inwardly a part of herself believed they would be killed, tortured or worse to be imagined if Tsukune was found out. The law, the rules here were meant to protect monsters and to kill any human who found his or her way into the academy walls. Things were often never meant to be the way they were supposed to be.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a nudge and one familiar voice of her best friend here. The pink haired vampire glanced over to see Tsukune with a lazy smirk with the cigarette in his mouth; and there it was. It was this feeling of warmth that deepened within her body. This boy next to her seemed to be in another place, he seemed so calmed and relaxed in the face of the worst danger they had ever faced it was beyond a normal human. A human that was beyond his own species yet still a human nonetheless if she smiled about it.

Moka seemed to be so put at ease with this boy, this young man whose past was that of a criminal at the least. Yet she didn't feel disgusted by the fact that this boy was selling illegal products to other students, he hadn't shown signs of using the said 'products' nor was anyone hurt from it. It was like some sort of twisting web of mysteries that she wanted to solve.

Ever since day one months ago Moka Akayisha wanted to solve the enigma that was Tsukune Aono, now apparent Criminal of Youkai Academy.

"_And yet you never seemed to be the person to actually sell these illegal things. Just what are you Tsukune?" _That question would always be the number one thing anyone would say if they met this teenager, he seemed to go beyond any mere student. The way he seemed to be at ease with everything thrown at him, only when he found out she was a vampire did he seem shocked yet astonishingly he rebounded to take on Saizo with reflexes beyond human.

The thought made her smile, Tsukune was no ordinary human, a human who stood up to the power that monsters had. He took them on and somehow he was doing more than hiding from monsters, he lived, he breathed, he befriended, and coexisted with it all. This now begged the thoughts from her as she looked over at the boy himself.

Could she stand up with him against this committee that would kill them or make a mockery out of them before execution?

Green eyes met brown and mere words could not explain the answer she had.

All but one could say a thousand meanings: _yes…_

Back at the present Moka watched the elder police force member prepare an answer for the question that Tsukune asked earlier, it would never stop surprising her how he could make another person feel so unnerved. He had the talent of a silver tongue add to boot he had a mask of confidence it would be hard to not answer him directly.

They were reaching an impasse now…

"No I would not take it back Aono, honestly if I hadn't been assigned to find out I would've pegged you to be not human. Hell if you hadn't pulled a murder from your ass then maybe you would have slipped by…" Kenji said rather ominously, his eyes changed into orange slits that made Tsukune narrow his own orbs ever so slightly. Something seemed off about this guy, not the obvious human bull but where did this man fit in this so called 'Gang of thugs?'

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Tsukune asked raising an eyebrow that made the elder teen chuckle humorlessly, like he had been asked that question too many times to count. Idly that cigarettes in his mouth burned really bright indicating that sharp inhale of annoyance or anger, Tsukune had narrowed it down to those two emotions.

Something deeper was hitting this conversation more so than he had intended, though his curiosity knew no bounds when something got him hooked. Exhibit A was his 'friends' they got him interested cause of his curiosity, nothing was black and white in this world called a school.

"What I'm doing here huh, I'll tell that it's not my choice I'm afraid." Kenji said rather plainly, he had a faux look of shock to see Tsukune Aono, apparently stare at him seriously. He decided to amuse the younger teenager with some old history that wouldn't really affect him now, it was the least he could do before Kuyouu showed up. That would be the time to light the fuse to start this little fiasco that Aono seemed to dance around.

What a life to live: at least to someone suicidal.

A puff of bluish smoke went past the officers lips.

"I think one can say when family members support actions it will in-considerably reflect on another within ones cubs no? Due to some bullshit occurring before I got here or was explicitly related too…people tend to get _vindictive_." The young man's legs went up on the table before placing his cancer stick in between his index and middle fingers, leaving his left hand to cup his own cheek relaxingly.

Near orange-neon slits gazed knowingly at Tsukune who seemed to be figuring out some pieces to the puzzle here: attentive but not nearly enough. Everyone had their secrets and monsters were no different in that regard itself.

"You should know better than anyone when it comes to a family…especially _dark stormy_ nights when you _wait_ for dinner eh?" Kenji said knowingly that made the young Aono pale like a corpse, memories from years ago he came to terms with seemingly struck back like a poltergeist. It was said a man could cope with horrors if he had confronted them but the Aono was a mere young boy when he did more.

A boy doesn't confront horrors: they consume the boy whole…

And he was no special case.

To destroy your greatest cause of agony and rage was said to sate a man's need for blood. For him to be at peace with what he was but it never counted on a single choice of a man. A choice that defined him inside out, enough was said about it.

One choice: one person's fate changed forever…

_"I will never be at peace…"_

"What makes you think that? How would I know better than anyone else?" asked the interested Aono, he folded his arms to cover his itch to draw his weapon out to shoot his 'friend'.

Kenji flicked his cancer stick letting the ashes fall to the floor, "_It's all in the mind_ and I'm more than just a simple grunt for a job Aono. One of the few reasons I wasn't grouped with some family of mine here…I was suited for this job for than one reason." Here a slit orb of neon gazed right into the insanity that was the Crime Lord's eyes, a slight pain racked the gazed's skull.

What in the hell was happening here?

It felt like someone opened a window here!

Realization struck him dead on…

"You're a Psychic?" Tsukune ventured slowly at the elder boy.

A chuckle and a smile were all that the Aono got from the answer. In fact even Moka was hiding a small smile, her first friend didn't realize that abilities like reading minds were rare if not non-existent, no monster or anything on the planet could do something like that. It sounded silly but it was a like a diamond in the rough to find any monster to be able to read another mind so simply because he or she was psychic.

"A bit exaggerated on your part, hell if I didn't know better you were fucking around but since you were serious I'll indulge you."

Tsukune sat up a bit straighter for once rather interested if there was something akin to mind reading in this supernatural world but there was something he didn't count on.

Even in the supernatural: _everything_ had a limit to its existence.

"There are beings in our world that have abilities that stand out among the norm if I say correctly. Vampires become the pinnacle that all creatures wish to emulate," he gave a small coy smile to the pink haired Moka who had a sullen expression, so she's seen the effect of being a strong monster. "As well of the Werewolves pinnacle of speed and so forth other creatures of legend that will always have their place in history but there are a few who have powers that are mysteriously granted one reason or another…"

Oh really? Mysteriously granted?

The crime lord figured one thing out: monsters loved to exaggerate about themselves.

Arrogance and Pride…

Tsukune had to remark rather amused, "You're making this to be that some monsters are blessed or some bull shit like that. Monsters are still killable regardless of species; humans are no different super natural or what not. So spare me the whole dramatic crap that you're attempting to go on here." Kenji just gave a flat stare, as if debating to crush his face or stay quiet.

The man then just shrugged smiling in his own way, he added several more tiblits of information to get the Aono riled up even more, "Difference between blessed and cursed is a grey line my friend, but as an _empath_ several words can get a reaction from my target willingly shown or not. So I have a knack that you really don't like dark story nights, especially _nights _when the wind howls like a beast in your nightmares…you wish you were _never late_."

Kenji watched with grim satisfaction that made several seconds nearly stop as Tsukune became still almost immediately. Bingo, the interrogator diverted the question to the young female vampire who noticed with horror at Tsukune's knuckles.

They were becoming whiter than bone since the pressure nearly split the skin.

"Moka what honestly do you think of a family should be?" He asked rather casually as if discussing the weather despite being the young woman's interrogator. Not that the elder teen really cared if she answered; things seemed to be getting interesting to the point where he was actually trying to figure the enigma in front of him.

"Why are you asking me?" the vampire retorted hotly unknowingly the young man had hit a sore spot that mixed with the young woman's life already. Kenji's eyes lit up in surprised amusement at the latest discovery; interesting that the two had something in common on this level. Time to drive the stake in per say, his grin did little to settle the vampire or silent human much.

"I take it your kind has its own skeletons in their closets huh?" the Committee member said rhetorically before smirking, "Ah do _dark nights_ when the _thunder _booms in the sky make you feel tense Tsukune, with the rain whipping at your face coming to a _door i_n your life? Having to unlock the lock that sent many astray when confronted with _decisions..._"

A line **almost** was crossed for which it took all of Tsukune's mental capacity to stop himself slitting this bastard's throat to the world; consequences are damned otherwise.

Arms tensed to the point where he seemed to mimic a stone statue.

"So why does it bother you to be _emotional_ about those nights to remind you of something close? Perhaps _family issues_?" this time a fist clenched to the point where knuckles cracked as the young Aono kept a straight stoic face that threatened to break by a monster within as the two brown orbs hardened to the point where the interrogator paused to gauge this new look.

"Ever wonder how family in life can ultimately decide in what you do with your life down the line? You tend to ask why the hell is it happening to me because of what certain individuals have done before you yet arrive in a place like this…" he gestured to the walls as if dismissing the fact they were underground and the rotting stink permeating the air itself. In a twisting sense of reality the very room shimmered as if something were being exposed to the air; spines tingled as Youki energy saturated the small room.

Orange slit eyes narrowed in amusement as the words he spoke got a subconscious reaction from the resident menace called a human.

Tsukune's fists clenched enough to go white, what in the fuck was happening here? There had to be a reason as to what this guy was planning with him, was he fucking him mentally or trying to throw him off.

For once in his life this was something he really didn't expect, a mind reading interrogator that got a little too close to his worst secrets, especially involving his family.

"Empath huh, you sound so magically right that I'm going to reconsider in breaking your face in when were done here." That statement sent chills up both beings spinal cords since the Crime Lord lifted his head to reveal a rather 'peculiar' expression.

He was smiling almost playfully; things were stretched to the limit.

Moka interrupted quietly making one of the two young men feel grateful or annoyed, "Tsukune there are some powers monsters just get, there's no explaining it really. Even among vampires certain ones stand out because of abilities they are born with or are granted in some shape or form, some say magic is involved with these individuals."

"_Magic, really now?"_

A '_knock' _on the door interrupted the two's conversation.

Frankly it pissed both of them off as it happened, things were getting interesting enough. But they went with it as Kenji sighed annoyed. He trudged his own way up to the door opening while Tsukune noted it was another officer carrying _his _duffel bag from his time in the academy. Yet there was a medium sized white briefcase with a lock combination on the front of it; now that was handy.

Right on time apparently, five minutes for the evidence to be brought here and well he was damned smiling to see it true. It seems moving with a sense of purpose was alive and well here, not that it mattered much to him personally but it did leave him with a sense of pride.

These monsters were antsy against him, a human oh what irony in this…

"Move it along the side of the table, then report to Kuyou telling him I've got this handled." The young man said bored to the other officer who grunted before slamming the bag from his shoulder onto the ground without answering the elder student, not that it bothered said student. The action was swift and to the point before the door closed again making Kenji cracks his neck.

"Now let's see the real side of you Mister Aono…" Tsukune merely smiled at the statement, Moka noted his eyes seemed to gleam in some insane fanatic delight of someone trying to scare him down; it honestly made her even more curious as to what was her friend's true self.

Neither Kenji nor Moka saw the red Rosario burning an image to watch what would transpire soon.

Yet only one noted that glow.

"_I'm always in the center of attention, ever since I got here things just happen to me without fail. For fuck's sakes, I really hope to anything that I get a little vacation after this."_ The mental request intrigued him for a moment, he did have to get his house settled in and from what he heard it would be nice to get it done after his year here was up.

However someone who touched his bag immediately got him warranting some attention as Kenji took out all the contents before spilling them on the table, each piece of contraband or item was in some plastic bag which made Tsukune whistled in amazement, even he hadn't cleaned out his bag in some time.

Bags that were individually separated with various items, his pipe for rolling with the Weeds, the syringes for the liquid that was heroin in medicine capsules, a few actual pills for headaches were there, more other random things ranged from single bullets to old magazine clippings. Pretty much all what he had was left from his old life was his laptop, money and those in his duffel bag.

"Man I was wondering where I put some of this stuff, thanks for the clean. You want credit or cash up front?" the joker moment really didn't faze the man on the other side of the table or the female vampire beside him, he chalked it up as no fun for him.

Before another word could be spoken, the door leading to the room opened.

Better yet: kicked open.

And this time, the other interrogator in the room stiffened as Kuyou stepped in.

Moka watched with a terrified gaze, Kenji narrowed his eyes slightly before rising to bow before the blond haired man. The pleasantry was well gone and dead to the world to bear witness a new terror marching in.

"Leave now Saito, I have no further patience of you displaying acts of mutiny against my authority. Be gone and rid yourself before I have you locked up…" the blond lead of the Police said rather impatiently, things it seemed were spilling over on both ends of the spectrum. Tsukune found it hilarious that his friend the cop could be rolled over with, at least the man in said questioned grimaced at the threat.

"You sure you don't want me here to support you?" the lower ranked member asked his lead carefully while flicking the cigarette in his mouth. The amusement could be seen dancing in the eyes of the young man as Kuyou narrowed his eyes ever so slightly in contempt at the casual attitude; such intolerance could not be seen.

"I'm perfectly capable since you seem to have a personal matter with this case. Leave now boy, or I will deal with your attitude after this…" the blond lead spoke coldly as it made Kenji scowl ever so slightly. Really the tension among these two was nearly visible to the two sitting down at the table. Tsukune openly smiled at the mini-confrontation between high ranked members of the safety commission.

Kenji walked away from the man to the door while laying a small hand, patting a message on Tsukune's left shoulder, the closer limb to his body.

The unspoken words: _good luck…._

Moka watched the blond man sit down in front of them as the door shut behind them once more, things got a lot more dangerous here now than ever.

Kuyou flipped through the folders detailing profiles of the two convicted in front of him, "Tsukune Aono, Age: 16, Grades are one of the top of the freshman class this year, multiple offenses of fighting, smuggling illegal items from the human world to the Academy, selling illegal substances to other students, currently in black-listed clubs and suspected monster type…" the man smirked rather devilry as Moka shivered at the look while Tsukune watched with a stoic face at the list of charges.

"And your Suspected monster type: _unknown_." Kuyou drew out the last syllables in a mocking fashion, almost as if the monster knew what Tsukune really was. Moka felt her heart race as Tsukune merely shifted his feet for more comfort, he wasn't too terrified. Kuyou planned to change that in a moment's notice.

"Quite an unusual record for one in your case Mr. Aono, if I didn't know any better you without the negative rule breaking you've committed I would've pegged you a normal student or maybe a possible candidate for the Commission's Recruit Program." The last tablet of information kind of made Tsukune feel flattered, to be in this hellish pain in his ass was more than honor. It was some kind of irritating migraine that got him here in the first place. Not that playing as some cop would do the trick for him to blend in; he was doing fine here in the time since arrived.

"Should I get a medal or something?"

The retort barely made Kuyou's smile falter, Moka found that his eyes drifted to her. "Hardly anything of the sort but there is one law here that cannot be overlooked nor be broken under any circumstances: when a presence of humankind is discovered." The chuckling afterwards really made the only vampire in the room scared now. She knew what as stake but to actually have a brave front really was the challenge.

"Oh do tell, humans here in the Academy? I doubt they would last that long?" Tsukune said rather interested as Kuyou chuckled to agree with the statement, at least the truth of the matter was it was true humans would not last long here. However the blond man was laughing totally at another matter of the subject.

The chilling sensations that came with the man's arrival seemed to seep into their bones now.

"Yes historically speaking a human would be killed in a matter of weeks here; but you seem to have defied all that with being a popular student, one of the smartest, your tendency to fight makes you stand out but not in what most humans do. Your truly one a kind Aono but the matter is your human…."

The answer made both Tsukune and Moka respectively tense, the bomb had been dropped and the results were not going to be good either way.

Kuyou capitalized on their sudden attitude changes, he smiled rather arrogantly.

"Oh yes we've been gathering evidence on potential hazards to the populace for this academy and you have eluded us quite proficiently whenever you have a confrontation. Our little informant Intelligence Head Saito can conclude significantly you are of human kind but…" here something rather ominous excluded into their very bodies, Kuyou's eyes turned into slits as pure excitement came from the next sentence.

"But I have my _doubts_." He chuckled rather amused at Tsukune's cold unmoving stare; he wasn't showing any fear to the blond man who loved a tough persona to crack. What better way to settle this then in a small room one on one?

Tsukune didn't buy the way the guy was selling his words: he wanted him to squirm.

"I'll offer you one chance to reveal your monster form and this can all go away simple as that…" he snapped his fingers casually as if not bothered from offering the boy his freedom so easily, yet things weren't so easy here in this room.

"However there is a down side if you can't and you are human then I'll simply make a public example of you. Not to mention any Associated with you…" here his eyes flickered to the vampire as Tsukunes fists clenched ever so lightly. Now things had really gone south in a hurry with this blond leader. Twitching his jaw annoyed now, was there any way to get out of this without things going to crazy yet?

He did have one approach for now, time and some preparation.

The Criminal lord retorted rather blandly, "And if I refuse your little offer?"

Slit yellow orbs turned over to the only female in the room: _"Ah fuck my life now…"_

A shimmer of the air appeared before the door opened to reveal three Committee members as they appeared before dragging Moka up to her feet. Given credit the vampire did struggle as she was being pulled away, her desperate attempt to fight off her assailants.

Moka felt tears drop down from her eyes, not for her safety but for Tsukune's life.

"Tsukune! Please don't!"

The unspoken words again were between them as the young crime lord retorted angrily to the blond sitting across from him. Really he had to pull a fucking stunt like this: expected but he didn't like the idea of using the girl against him.

He was literally oozing rage as his hands crept to his knife inside of his pants, _this kid shit was __**done!**_

"Leave her out of this; I see no reason for her to be dragged into this mess. If you have a ball sack in between your legs you will not try anything more to piss me off that I already am…"the warning sounded so sure that Kuyou merely smirked as if taunting the boy to do something right then and there. He wasn't the only one to wish to pull something physical at that moment.

"Prove me wrong then."

The temptation nearly killed the boy as he felt tremors rack his frame since this was the first time in his life where someone actually mattered to him now.

At least not in a long time…

The four shuffling bodies moved to a secondary door to the right side of the room before another door opened to reveal a simple chair and four mirrors around it. Tsukune felt his blood chill as he knew what the hell that was, a torture chamber for 'witnesses' and 'volunteers', it made his teeth crush enough to chip some of his back-molars.

"Then change into your monster form since you _care _enough for that girl, it'll all be over and no pain will be necessary any longer."

It began when the first sound wave pierced his inner ear.

Eyes hollowed to the point where his own bangs covered the sight that one wished to bask in.

Then the screams: no it was Moka's screams which started.

He felt it in the air.

_The_ _agony_…

He could literally see the girl's face without the door closed.

_The hurt_…

He felt the position she was in, with three guards doing whatever they had to get to him.

_The __**utter helplessness**__ all over again as that night…_

"_Mama! Mama, please wake up!"_

_/…BANG…/_

"_That was when my screaming insured next when a vengeance I satisfied turned me from a human into the true monsters that haunt us all. Man himself is his not just only his enemy and I learned that nigh that humanity was a monster itself."_

His vision returned to meet the blond in front of him at that moment.

And he allowed it to happen.

His head lowered as the screaming over-lapped with other screams from over a decade ago. Even after years of grief, acceptance, fulfillment it was still the damned same! Gritting his teeth Moka's screaming kept egging him to whip out his knife to permanently kill this mother fucker in front of him.

The question he faced, would he do it here and now?

A high pitched throating tearing scream tore right through him as if a bullet hit him once again after years experiencing that event.

Kuyou merely laughed quietly enough for the young Aono to hear, "Well now it seems the legends of a little water can go great lengths against vampires; who knew huh?" For once the man expected the young student to crack a remark at the vibe but to his amazement Tsukune barely flinched.

All he could hear was steady breathing with hair obscuring the Aono's face blocking him from sight. Tremors started to rack his frame, shifting of his hands made an unpleasant feeling erupt from the young Aono as something beyond nature allowed him to portray his hatred for what was being done to him.

Once again screaming came from behind the door to the far right.

Tsukune slowly moved his neck left to right; cracking the joints _loudly…_

His jaw straightened as if he were holding it tight for some reason or another; yet the worst did not stop.

That unnatural fear seeping into the air seemed to concentrate at the table as the blond man felt a familiar cold shiver run down his spine. What in the hell could that feeling be he wondered to himself before the boy in front of him seemed to smile. It made the blond monster blink once, twice and stare at the unusual sight before him.

To Kuyou, to able to feel fear in the very marrow of one's bones was almost impossible for him. Yet for some inexplicable reason this boy made him wary, no afraid of provoking a sleeping giant in a metaphorical way. Something was buried in this boy's soul, something foul and for once Kuyou actually looked straight into the eyes of one Tsukune Aono.

He flinched when he locked eyes with this so called human.

This was a man who looked up finally smiling so casually he dismissed the screaming in the other room.

"_His eyes, there like pits. There's no fear, doubt, arrogance or anything for the matter. He can't be just a pathetic human; for one to be this detached from life what in the hell happened with this man…" _thoughts ranged from disbelief to sheer confusion as to what was smiling across from him now. There wasn't a doubt that Tsukune Aono was not a human at this rate; something dangerous slowly shifted from within the body in front of the blond.

Something snapped; there was nothing physical about this tension appearing in the room.

Nothing could be heard, nor felt or seen.

It just happened.

All it took was Tsukune to fold his hands underneath his chin before tilting his own head in a childish manner. The action made the monster in front of him have a cold sweat as an uncertain look flickered in the form of a frown.

What on earth did Kuyou just prod to the point where he felt uneasy?

"Oh I have something you wanna know: And guess what? It's something interesting I found out a while ago." Tsukune chuckled innocently enough as the screaming from beyond their room continued barely even pausing the Crime Lord smiled it would make a certain cannibal murdering Doctor proud at mimicking his patent facial expression. Hannibal Lector would be proud of this boy who seemingly mimicked his smile to the very skin cell.

Such a wonder day.

"Once a upon a time a boy let go of everything that made him who he was. When I mean he let go of everything I do mean _everything _including his own **soul**. The boy did not know how or why he did this but thus something was granted to him, the power to kill despite the young age he was so. He couldn't explain why he was different when others looked at him but he moved on but he realized a simple fact: _it just happened_…" Kuyou felt something stir in the air again, he actually witnessed a small pulse shimmer over the Aono child and his heart beat went up as something tingled at the base of his spine.

The young Lord of Crime barely stopped before smiling eerily.

"The boy grew up into a young man; then the man met a talented girl who told taught him the Old words when mankind was an infant. But despite this in the end the man merely did this to the girl…"

Brown orbs twinkled with hatred so deep that Kuyou shot up in a hurry as Tsukune used his right hand to turn into an open palm.

"_Pulsus Absentis."_

Magic…

'_**BOOM'**_

Or better yet**: his magic**.

So much for being normal and a human; one did gain access to the supernatural when you kill so young at that innocent age.

The blond Manager was thrown back so violently and the close proximity gave weight to the amount of power behind the words. The backlash made Tsukune's hair fly backwards as if in a wind tunnel.

The sheer intensity was enough to split the table into two as well.

Kuyou's form smashed through three sets of walls effectively causing a collapse of the upper floors.

Rock, concrete, dirt and wood all crumpled across from him in a heap of hurt.

"I owe you one Yukari, thank you."

Tsukune spoke fondly with a faraway look as blood dripped down from his nose to which he idly wiped away without too much concern.

Cracking his neck the young man got up before feeling his knife reach into his left hand while in the right limb the weapon that caused him hell as a child was a tool to save another in his shoes per say.

Irony at its worst if he believed in karma as well.

Still those lessons with Yukari the child witch had paid off during that incident where he discovered magic itself. Though the feel was strange enough with an object as a focal point for magic he actually asked Yukari to make something similar to a wand. No! In context that wasn't right either since practicing it in his room at times his magic wasn't normal at all. Hell even after a few months from when he first the child; it took a great deal of patience on his part to actually make sense as to what the genius child taught.

She went into a broadening spectrum on magical objects; anchors to history of the very first users that were humanity's guardians as it was. Witches were once revered as guardians against the monster races at the time of Mesopotamians in five thousand years ago. Yet despite all that there had been something troubling the young girl as to how he casted his magic without any sort of physical injury at first.

However magic on in his case did not really define a cost until finding out when your body was breaking down from the stress and the inability to cope with straining a soul.

The answer he got was mixed at best after a month of practicing magic literally in his room.

His magic wasn't derived from his body; the mana pool normally in beings who could use such. Witches and Warlocks alike had mana pools based on their physical traits in their bodies. Which meant in other words the more stamina a witch or warlock had the longer they could cast spells depending on the size or intensity of such a spell. Yet much of magic's spells or even ways of creating such items were lost since the ancient days when Mankind first appeared.

In fact the various Gods that humanity once worshiped were in actuality real men and woman taken forms with magic to be interpreted as being's beyond mortals.

However when humanity's language was fully developed: the creation of Latin.

Spells and so called miracles performed by gods fully took root in the history of the supernatural. Myths, fears, legends and gods all were human Witches, Warlocks who were among the most powerful beings on the planet. Even Vampires at one point were wary enough to think before tangling with the Ancient Arch Mages of the Past.

Yet all Golden Ages came to an end: like the Roman Empire, Witches and Warlocks were betrayed by their half-brethren because of a few mistakes that more sadistic power hungry border beings did and the Hunts began.

Witches and Warlocks were so rare in the world that only a few thousand to ten thousand were left scattered but yet still some humans did discover through Witch Rituals they had the mana to cast magic itself; though Yukari failed to mention how because of its secrecy.

It was enough though nonetheless with him personally.

He found a new path, a new options and a hell of lot of pain to inflict on enemies alike.

A new weapon called Magic.

"_And here I thought wizards were supposed to have scars on their heads…"_

Moving with a smirk Tsukune walked to the door where there was a pause in the screams; which gave him a moment's pause. He heard jeering voices commenting about nice skin or something along that line.

Chuckling to himself he opened the door noting it swung towards him, perfect in other words.

Three male officers looked up in alarm expecting Kuyou to walk in on their…**fun.**

Instead they got something much, much worse as Tsukune Aono viewed with a half-crazed expression of a smile to see them just about to pull Moka's uniform off, with a glass of water in one teen's hand that dripped down valley of her breasts.

"_Oh y__ou're fucking dead now pals!"_

Sparks practically ignited as she whimpered from the agony; he couldn't help but wonder how the fuck did these vampires live on a planet that was seventy percent water.

"_Whatever!"_

No words were spoken as the Aono merely lifted his firearm before firing three shots.

Three corpses dropped without a word; the windows behind all of them splattered with brain matter and dark red liquid pooling into the small interrogation room.

The vampire barely could open her eyes due to the fact that water seeped into them causing an insufferable voice rendering pain; Tsukune saw this before taking off his uniform top leaving him partially nude in his white t-shirt underneath.

Her eyes watched him with shock and a pained small smile; he ignored it.

Gently almost caring he wiped the liquid off her face before trying to dry her off while not slipping under the thickening pond of blood underneath his feet.

Maybe something truly did snap inside of him as he left the coat over the semi-conscious girl; he gave the warning to her.

"Just don't stop me and you stay here safe Moka."

The vampire watched with eyes so shocked at his expression he had nothing left to say.

Not out of compassion or liking for her but for her sake in not getting in his way.

God damn him if she tried anything to stop his rampage now, guess this was why many drug cartels inside the City of Sin: Tokyo called him the Courier.

The Messenger of Death and Sin were his calling cards in those dank dark alleyways of that human encroachment of a hell itself. Oh those days were a simple repetition of gaining money, food, confidence and sheer joy of doing the best in the business. He became a runner of the shadows of humanity whenever they wanted something, he delivered it one way another. It was what he was and that would never change ever…

Moving out of the room he took his time into getting the white brief case that got blown towards the wall, partially dented he paid it no mind before entering the number sequence for the locks to be undone.

The clicks made him smirk as what lay before him would be enough firepower to go along with his plan to end the Safety Commission; a plan many would consider suicidal at best which meant it would work for him.

After all if there had to be a saying for him opinion about this.

Though his solution to this problem only if One Gun didn't work.

"_I say the answer is to Get Bigger Guns."_

What lay inside the brief case would be an infamous sight for any witnesses to see; where Tsukune Aono stormed the Safety Commission's Headquarters with dual MP5K Semi-automatic machine guns. Not that he really expected monsters to see what weaponry he would have; the results would be the same no matter what the cost was. Yet delivering them there was probably the easiest thing he had ever done. It was all or nothing at this point in his brief life.

At the expense of his sanity and humanity he had _nothing_ to lose but **everything to gain**!

He grinned like a maniac on the street: "It's time **to Play**."

Little did the Aono know the events soon to be coming upon him will create a legend on campus becoming a storm of destruction for all those in his path.

It would solidify his cover as a strong monster to be taking the police head on and actually fighting them down to the last man literally.

Clipping on the belt for the magazines to hand down his thighs; the count of mag's sat at six and there was thirty rounds in them each and add the fact he had his own amount of pistol ammo as well. In short it would be enough to cut down the fodder if needed and maybe have enough to take on the blond jackass who would be getting back to him one way or another.

All in all it was a day to live.

After all to live was to die…

Tsukune's smile merely grew more insane as he turned a corner as he went down the hall to spot more officers in mid-monster forms charging him; oh such a good day it was.

Gun fire erupted once more.

**(Outside of Safety Commission HQ)**

In the outlying wood line a group of students stood together looking out at the Head Quarters for the Academy Commission Police Force: the building was a simple square with a casual look but underneath it all lay the evil of their school.

Gin sighed irritated, "I've been here once and I swore I would not step foot within a mile of this place yet here I am." The Werewolf was chastised by Yukari who merely grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Technically this place is not even a mile away from the School grounds Sempai."

A half assed glare was her answer to that cheeky response before Kurumu whacked the young child as would a sibling do to another. "Easy squirt, there's no time for us to be messing around. Act serious like Tsukune would say to you or something…" she huffed as laughter came from her right.

Shinji Anatori held his sides down, "Man Aono can really pick a lively group oh boy." He looked at the supposed 'Headquarters before shaking his head with a predatory grin.

"Well fuck it all! To see you all got some guts to take on these guys and to include me? Man you score some points in my book for that now." He laughed deeply as a feminine sigh to his left, his girl-friend who looked to be a causal female student but had deep green hair merely shook her head.

"Shinji, why do I date you?" the question seemed to be almost wistful as an answer from the said male in question, "Ah Rei, it's just because I'm a badass, plus not to mention sexy and oh I'm so damned good?"

A flat stare later along with a kick to the shin made the guy yelp as the rest of the group chuckled in natural fashion.

"You are insufferable Shinji Anatori, why did I bother to help you?" Rei snorted annoyed as Gin coughed out a word similar to _'whipped'_ which made the three women glare an evil eye to the semi-whimpering wolf-man.

"Oi Shinji! Ya think Aono is gonna be alright man?" Another voice asked from the furthest right on the near side of Gin, this was Shinji's closer friend Hayate and behind him was the younger Twin Yusuke. Both boys were in Shinji's year but were relatively close to the popular freshman who hanged out with them at times.

"As much I want to say he'll pull through, the stories about that blond bastard Kuyou are not for the feint heart here. Fuck I would've stayed clear of him but after what I heard he pulled against the Newspaper Gang here: I'm fed up with it now." The elder students eyes switched to a solid blue which made a few of the friends grin in anticipation, the current Freshmen did not witness what happened last year and they were itching for some blood.

"Where the fuck, were you last year Anatori? Seriously, my old members could've used this support." Gin said annoyed to which his fellow year classmate merely shrugged indifferently, "I wasn't around to meet you nor did I have the balls to start messing with those guys. Apparently our resident trouble making _friend_ has no common sense in doing it." Again a few people had a good laugh of talking behind Tsukune's back, the guy really needed to get fucked with after all the shit he put them through.

Gin, Shinji, Rei and the Twins stepped out into the clearing when all of them glanced at each other without saying a word. Time to get this show started on the road, the more time they wasted in being nervous or scared, it was less time for Tsukune and Moka in coming out alive quicker.

Gin groaned irritated when he had left his camera behind but Shinji slapped him good naturally on the back, "Easy Wolfie, you aren't in front of provable firing squad man yet." The Werewolf reluctantly shoved his hands into his pockets before marching towards the front door, literally wondering if knocking on it was the best way to kick this little brawl off.

"Didn't you date that Sasha chick in the beginning of the year?" Gin completely asked out of the blue as the boy merely shrugged, "She was a literal leech, don't try anything you'll regret in that one." A wary smile caused both elder students to chuckle at the actual monster species who needed this before doing anything from now.

"So who wants to knock on the front door?" Yukari said cheerfully much to the elder student's reluctance to actually do that. Really there was no dramatic planning here involved, no distractions and certainly no obstacles to get in there way.

It was an open field, with not a soul in front of them and with a single building in the way.

Gin shook his head before grudgingly marching towards the front door of the small rectangle building, the others followed suite finding strength in a unified force, they were ready to fight their way hell and back for two friends in that place.

The Werewolf really felt like something was off here, the oddity in which someone should have been already the door would've given no doubt the Commission was active but that sixth sense of instinct made the half humanoid wolf snarl.

His ears caught the faint sounds of '_gunfire' _and _'footsteps'._

A lot of footsteps rushing towards them!

"Move back NOW!" he roared out partially transforming his face into a wolf to speed away as the rest of the group sprinted towards the tree line as the spot they once occupied became something dangerous.

The door to the entrance was literally ripped apart by a horde of mixed prisoners and commission members.

Fully transformed monsters in where they were bloodthirsty enough to be tearing into the Commission member's forms as they roared in agony. Blood splattered onto the grass as dozens of monsters trampled to get out in the open space to relish in their battling for revenge or hatred.

Kurumu was first to get an Ariel view of the growing battlefield as Yukari called up with her hat tilted to let her eyes open up to this new experience of a mini-war zone.

"Hey Cow girl! What's going on up there?" the witch magnified her voice as her wand touched her throat to use magic to amplify her vocal organs.

The Succubus was quick to reply hotly, "Ease off you flat chested wicket hat!" her sharp sight took in the sight of dozens of monsters practically tearing up the landscape as the open field became an open blood bath as prisoners and ragged students took on the police force members with vivid hatred clear as day. "This is getting out of hand already, these are the victims of the Police force and they are looking for pay back."

Shinji whistled appreciative of this little spectacle, "Holy hell Aono can certainly get his Calvary rocking to help him out. I knew we were going to fight but _**damn**_ this is a whole new ballgame, that asshole owes me one for doing this now officially." The friends were stunned but one person practically got them on the track per say once more.

Rei his own girlfriend merely cracked her neck as her eyes turned into bluish orbs of nothingness, "Stow it Shinji, you would say it's time to rock and roll as you would put it in this situation. _**MAN UP**_."

The male monster retorted playful, "Ironic that I'm more than a man; but you tend to get me up when were in our rooms f…" a spike stabbed him in the chest causing him to cough to stop his last word which a red monster blush appeared on the female's cheeks. Gin howled in amusement as Yukari giggled in her usual fashion.

The werewolf fully transformed into his adolescent form: C'MON LET'S FUCK THESE POLICE GUYS UP!"

All the friends shared similar grins; this was something Tsukune Aono would probably say if he saw this in their shoes.

The small group of different people charged with goal in mind now.

And there was no turning back.

They had to get their friends back and they knew this with a single thought on their minds.

"_Bring it on."_

**End Chapter Nine**

**Author's Note:** Yes I am back. I wanted this chapter to stage the fights for the next release, it seemed appropriate that I get this out as soon as I could. Which granted it took a hell of a fucking time to really get this out since I've been working on a few projects while working in Reality here.

A few big revelations I placed in here since someone pointed out Tsukune's newest weapon called magic. I briefly touched in how it was _possible _for him to obtain an old secret that Manknd once possessed. I have a personal opinion on the half breed magic users in the R+V verse that either should be or explained.

Witches/Warlocks were humans who were the _Ancient Gods_ that were punctuated when the first Civilizations rose up from the ashes _Post-Alucard sealing the first time _when the three Hades Lords first took the mantles. It made myself question: How did humans rise up during this chaotic period of history?

Arch-Wizards/Witches: Very Powerful Magical beings to do incredible feats.

In my mind Witches were humans who unlocked Mana through some unknown means before any Civilizations rose, so the gods from the Greeks/Romans/Mesopotamians where in theory, mind you my belief, where Warlocks/Witches which would explain the human imagery for them.

Ever notice all the gods were human-like (Little AU twist on my part)

And that will end my little explanation since I won't brush into it much.

So simply put: Next Chapter, Gin/Kurumu/Yukari/Shinji fights will occur and this is something I will need your help on as readers/fans of this story.

I need Monster Types/Names to go against Tsukune's friends.

Which leads to my first ever Fan: _Challenge and Assistance_

*****CHALLENGE ALERT (BELOW) *****

I need Characters to face off with Tsukune's Group, so go search and help me with this since I need time to write these battles out in a sense where the entire group makes a tremendous effort in doing it.

The PRIZE FOR THE BEST ONE: Is that I will use that _OC to be introduced as Tsukune's Right Hand Man/Woman in the Human World to Oversee the Shadow Roses. He will meet this person during the Anti-Thesis ARC. From there that person will be constant addition to his school years, think of it as a thank you for helping me. Its going to be a character added to his group of friends that you will see in this story from that point on.  
_

It's an open call for help that I desperately need: I'm not throwing away any OC's submitted through PM.

I'll consider all routes and options AKA species so go ape shit please.

*****END CHALLENGE (ALERT) *****

_So your patience was rewarded somewhat with this teaser/cliff hanging chapter. Stay in tuned since I have NOT died yet *Queue Evil laughter*_


End file.
